All I Want is You
by HunHan-Fever
Summary: [CHAPTER 6 IS UP!] Sehun adalah seorang artis yang hidup kesepian dan tak pernah merasakan cinta dari siappun, sampai Luhan datang, dan merubah semuanya "Aku hanya ingin kau..." (Nggak bisa bikin Summary)/Typo bertebaran/HunHan fanfiction/EXO fanfiction/YAOI only. Boy X Boy
1. Chapter 1

**ALL I WANT IS YOU**

**DISCLAIMBER: Cerita ini asalnya dari otak saya, tapi castnya semua kepunyaan SM Entertaiment dan keluarga member EXO masing masing.**

**Cast: HunHan (maincast) Suho, Xiumin, Baekhyun, Lay, Chanyeol(?) dan Chen(?) (dan mungkin cast lain akan bermunculan dimasa depan)**

**Gandre: Romance/Drama**

**RATING : M**

**Warning: YAOI FANFIC. BOY X BOY, TYPO DIMANA MANA.**

**A/N: Ini fic pertamaku, jadi kuharap kalian memaklumi, kalau fic ini agak gaje, soalnya hanya inilah ide yang terlintas di otak ku saat ini… hehehe… mana sok rate M pula, walaupun sebenarnya aku memang niat sih bikin rate M –kuakui, emang otaku udah nggak beres gara gara fic yadong yang kubaca belakangan… **

**Bagi yang ngebaca Fic ini aku mohon supaya jangan nge-judge member EXO lagi atas apa yang mereka lakuin, dua bulan ini ini udah cukup berat buat mereka, tanpa harus kita tambahin, jadi siappun yang masih menganggap dirinya fans EXO tolong… tetap dukung para Oppa, apapun keputusan mereka! Mereka juga manusia kalian tahu, mereka punya keinginan dan kebutuhan masing masing! **

**EXO Saranghaja! **

**Well Happy Read…**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Sehun masih sibuk dengan ponselnya dari tadi, entahlah apa yang dia lakukan, tapi yang jelas apapun itu membuatnya cukup senang sehingga tidak mampu menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Aigoo… demi Tuhan Sehun-ah! Berhentilah bermain dengan benda bodoh itu!" Suho mengerang menatap Sehun yang dari tadi tidak mendengarkannya sama sekali, alih-alih mendengarkannya, Sehun lebih memilih untuk terus terusan menatap layar ponselnya.

"Aku sedang bersosialisasi Hyung…," jawab Sehun sama sekali tidak menatap Suho.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau sedang menyamar lagi?!" kata Suho, nada suaranya langsung naik satu oktav "Sudah kubilang jangan bermain permainan konyol itu, siapa juga yang menyamar menjadi dirinya sendiri,"

Sehun melirik hyung nya itu sebentar kemudian kembali menatap layar ponselnya "Ini cukup menyengkan, setidaknya aku tahu apa yang dibicarakan fansku dibelakangku," kata Sehun tak acuh, masih mentapi layar ponselnya.

Suho mengambil nafas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya keras keras "Harusnya aku tahu tak ada gunanya berbicara dengamu, ini terlalu menguras tenaga, lebih baik aku mencari Chen sekarang," kata Suho lebih pada dirinya sendiri ketimbang Sehun.

"Da-dah Hyung! "kata Sehun melambai senang, karenan Hyung nya itu akhirnya pergi juga, bukannya bagaimana, dia menyukai Suho -dia tidak mungkin membiarkan orang yang tidak dia sukai tetap menjadi menejernya kan?- hanya saja terkadang Suho terlalu cerewet, dan Sehun lelah diomeli setiap hari, hanya itu saja.

"Ah ya, Sehun-ah, setengah jam lagi kita ada pemotran di Namsan, jadi pastikan kau berhenti berkutat dengan benda itu sebelumnya,"

Ah, seharusnya Sehun tahu bahwa liburan satu hari penuh adalah hal yang mustahil bagi orang orang sepertinya, inilah resiko yang harus dia ambil sejak memutuskan untuk berkarir sebagai artis "Baiklah, Arraso," kata Sehun akhirnya.

Suho menutup pintu kamar Sehun, meninggalkan si empunya kamar sendirian dengan ponselnya. Sehun tahu bahwa yang dia lakukan ini mungkin agak aneh, mengingat siapa juga yang mau menyamar menjadi dirinya sendiri, tapi Sehun tidak peduli, setidaknya dengan melakukan itu dia bisa sedikit rileks.

Untuk sekedar informasi, menjadi artis bukan selalu tentang glamor, hidup mewah dibawah lampu sorot, dan dipuja banyak orang –mungkin memang itu yang dilihat semua orang, tapi sejujurnya hidup menjadi seorang artis adalah hidup penuh tekanan! Terkadang mereka harus menangis dalam hati karena keinginan mereka tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan publik, bagaimana mereka tetap harus tersenyum dan tetap kuat atas dasar profesionalitas, terkadang mereka harus menyangkal kebenaran yang terjadi pada hidup mereka hanya karena agensi mereka mengangap bahwa fakta itu tidak pantas! (**A/N: Aku mikirin Baekhyun waktu nulis ini… aku nggak suka orang ngebenci dia cuma karena dia ngedate, siapapun yang baca fic ini tolang jangan benci Baekyeon couple lagi… itu hak mereka buat ngedate… *please jangan abaikan***)

Itulah resiko yang harus diambil karena menginginkan ketenaran…

Sehun? Well, saat dia memutuskan menjadi selebritis tiga tahun yang lalu dia tak pernah berfikir sepanjang ini, yang ada di bayangannya waktu itu hanyalah, hidup mewah, dipuja semua orang, dan menjadi seorang idola! Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu Sehun sadar bahwa ternyata menjadi artis itu bukan hanya sekedar tentang itu…

Walaupun begitu Sehun tetap suka pekerjaanya, dia menyangi semua pengemarnya dan senang apabila apa yang dilakuknya diatas panggung ataupun dibalik layar dapat menghibur banyak orang, itu membuatnya merasa di cintai dan dibutuhkan, mengingat Sehun sendiri tak pernah merasakan cinta dari orang orang terdekatnya.

Ibunya meninggal saat melahirkannya, dan ayahnya sibuk bekerja sehingga tidak mempedulikanya, saat dia berumur dua belas tahun dia tinggal bersaama neneknya, tapi dua tahun kemudian neneknya meninggal dunia. Satu satunya orang yang peduli padanya selama bertahun tahun belakangan ini hanyalah hyung menejernya bernama Kim Junmyeon a.k.a Suho.

Bahkan walaupun Suho adalah anak orang kaya, tapi Suho sudi untuk menjadi menejer dari seorang Sehun, dan itu membuat Sehun semakin menyangi hyungnya itu, walaupun Suho memang menyebalkan!

Ponsel Sehun bergetar, menyadarkannya dari lamunannya, Sehun memandang ponselnya kemudian nyengir lebar mengetahui bahwa couplenya itu baru saja me-mention-nya. Apa sudah Sehun bilang kalau dia memiliki seorang fake couple ber username Me_forOppa di akun RP nya? (**A/N: percakapan nggak langsung ini dimulia sama couplenya Sehun, karena bukanya kalo mention orang di twitter harus nyebut username orang yang mau di mention)**

** PangeranOh **_Oppa, hariku sangat menyebalkan!_

Sehun tersenyum membaca Tweet yang baru saja dikirimkan oleh fake couplenya, kemudian mengutak atik ponselnya sebentar kemudian mengirimkan balasan

** Me_forOppa** M_enyebalkan kenapa? Chagi?_

Setelah beberapa waktu ponselnya kembali bergetar

** PangeranOh**_Seseorang baru saja mengejek Oppa, didepan mataku, membuatku sangat kesal, rasanya aku ingin menjambaknya saat itu juga, tapi tentu saja aku tidak bisa melakukanya,_

Nah sudah Sehun bilang kan, kalau menyamar menjadi dirinya sendiri ada untungnya, dia jadi mendapat laporan tentang siapa yang membencinya, seperti ini

** Me_forOppa**_ Siapa chagi?_

Sehun mengirim mention itu

** PengeranOh**_ Seseorang yang sangat menyebalkan! Sudahlah aku tidak ingin membahasnya, bagaimana dengan harimu Oppa?_

** Me_forOppa**_Bukanya tadi kau yang membahas masalah ini dulu, hariku biasa saja, kenapa kau lama sekali me-mention ku chagi?_

** PangeranOh**_Oppa, kalau kau rindu padaku, kau bisa me-mentionku lebih dulu kau tahu? :)_

** Me_forOppa**_ Aku tidak mau, aku ingin kau yang me-mentionku lebih dahulu chagi…_

** PangeranOh**_ Oppa ada ada saja…_

"OH SEHUN! KITA BERANGKAT LIMA MENIT LAGI! CEPATLAH KESINI!" Suho memanggilnya entah dari mana, Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya sambil mendengus, kenapa juga dia harus digangu ketika dia sedang sibuk!

Sehun berdiri, kemudian melangkah keluar sambil mendekat sesuatu di ponselnya

** Me_forOppa** _Maafkan Oppa chagi, tapi Oppa harus pergi, saranghae…_

0-0-0

Sementara itu beberapa kilometer dari tempat Sehun seorang namja cantik bernama Xi Luhan sedang rebahan dikasurnya sambil memelototi ponselnya, karena fake couplenya baru saja mengatakan, bahwa dia harus pergi.

Namja itu sebenarnya berumur dua puluh tiga tahun, tetapi wajahnya yang memang dari sananya cantik membuatnya terlihat lebih muda dari itu, Luhan datang ke Seoul sekitar lima tahun yang lalu untuk mengambil beasiswanya di Seoul University, dan sekarang dia untungnya sudah lulus, dan sedang dalam tahap mencari pekerjaan.

"Lu, apa yang kau lakukan didalam sana, berhentilah mengurung diri, dan bergabunglah bersama kami" Suara Xiumin memanggilnya dari ruang tengah.

Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya, seraya membatin _siapa juga yang mengurung diri hyung, telingaku hanya sakit, karena kalian terlalu bising! _

"Ah, dia juga sudah tidak akan me-mentionku lagi kan, jadi tak ada alasan untukku terus berada disini, aku keluar saja ya? Sebelum Umin hyung mulai marah marah lagi…," kata Luhan retoris, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar.

"Aigoo, Luhan, bagaimana bisa kau bertahan dikamarmu seharian?" Ujar Baekhyun langsung ketika Luhan duduk didepan televisi bersamanya.

_Sebagian besar, karena aku tidak tahan mendengarmu berteriak teriak setiap menonton televisi_ batin Luhan sambil mentap sahabatnya itu.

"AGHHHH… ya ampun bagaimana dia bisa semakin tampan dari hari kehari?! AHHHH…. Luhanie, LIHAT DIA…!" Kata Baekhyun sambil menguncang guncangkan tubuh Luhan, matanya mentap televisi tanpa berkedip.

Luhan mendengus dalam hati _ini adalah salah satu alasan kenapa aku tidak ingin dekat dekat dengan kalian!_ "Iya aku lihat! Sudahlah tidak perlu berteriak teriak ditelingaku!"

Baekhyun melemparkan tatapan tajam menusuk pada Luhan seolah olah berkata _"Bagaimana kau bisa berkata begitu didepan pujaanku!" _

"Lu, aku heran kau sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimaa cara _ber-fanboy-ing_,"kata Baekhyun setelah sekian lama, menekankan kata katanya ditiga kata terakhir "Mengingat kau juga sangat mengidolakan Oh Sehun, kau pikir aku tidak tahu, bahwa kau bermain RP dan memiliki couple bernama Pangeran Oh" Baek berkata dengan suara yang sangat tipis.

Luhan memutar bola matanya _aku hanya tidak ingin dilihat semua orang seperti orang gila yang berbicara pada televisi. _

Xiumin tiba tiba duduk diantara mereka "Dia hanya tidak berfanboying seperti kau Baek! Luhan lebih seperti fan passive yang tidak ingin ada orang yang tau bahwa dia mengemari seseorang"

Luhan menyengit memandang Hyungya itu "Aku bukannya pengemar passive!" kata Luhan menjitak Hyungnya

"YAK!" Teriak Xiumin "Aku ini hyung!"

"Dan aku bukan pengemar passive, aku haya tidak ingin orang orang disekitarku menjauh karena il-feel" kata Luhan straktis.

Sekarang giliran Baek yang menjitak Luhan "Masudmu semua yang kulakukan, membuatmu il-feel begitu, ya sudah tak usah saja jadi temanku lagi!" Kata Baekhyun kemudian berdiri dari duduknya.

Luhan menghela nafas, Baekhyun adalah sahabatnya, bagaimanapun, walaupun anak itu memang terkadang sangat ribut, tetapi Luhan menyayangi sahabatnya… Masalahnya adalah Baekhyun itu terlalu mudah tersingung terhadap perkataan orang lain, dan seharusnya Luhan sadar itu sebelum mengatakan apapun tadi "Baek, bukan itu maksudku… mianae… cheongmal mianhae"

Baekhyun masih mengebungkan pipinya, membuatnya terlihat sangat imut, setelah beberapa waktu akhirnya Baekhyun membuka mulutnya "Mulutmu berbisa Luhan…"

"Maafkan aku, kau tahu kau satu satunya sahabat yang kupunya…"

"Lalu aku ini apa, patung pajangan di rumah ini?" suara Xiumin langsung naik beberapa oktav.

"Hyung adalah hyung kami," jawak Baekhyun disertai angukan Luhan. Xiumin cukup puas dengan jawaban itu, sehingga dia hanya senyum senyum saja.

TingTong….

Bell apartemen mereka berbunyi, membuat ketiga namja itu otomatis menoleh kepintu, Xiumin yang paling pertama berinisiatif untuk membuka pintu, dia berlari kepintu dan memutar kenopnya, setelah melihat intercom sebentar, kemudian mempersilahkan namja yang berdiri dipintu itu masuk

"Yixing!" kata Luhan kegirangan.

"Lay!" kata Baek disisi lain.

"Hai kalian berdua, aku punya kabar bagus untukmu Lu Ge" kata Lay langsung. Luhan langsung memperbaiki posisi duduknya, kemudian menatap Lay dengan pandangan berbinar, Luhan meminta Lay mencarikannya pekerjaan, berhubung sekarang statusnya adalah penganguran.

"Kau menemukan pekerjaan untukku?" kata Luhan.

Lay menganguk, dan mata Luhan melebar, makin bersinar, mungkin tidak sesuai dengan jurusanmu, gege, tapi gajinya lumayan besar, kalau kau bekerja disini, kau bisa menabung untuk membuka tempat praktekmu sendiri, lagipula mereka sepertinya sangat membutuhkan seseorang saat ini, dan aku teringat dengamu…"

"Memang pekerjaan apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Asisten artis," kata Lay.

"Asisten artis…?" kata Luhan mengulagi kata kata itu, bagaimana seseorang di jurusan pisikologi seperti dia bisa berakhir menjadi seorang asisten artis? Luhan masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, tidak menyadari bahwa sahabatnya tersayang, Byun Baekhyun sudah menariknya.

"Yak yak yak" kata Luhan berusaha menyeimbangi langkah Baekhyun yang menyeretnya tiba tiba. Baekyun membawa Luhan kekamarnya, kemudian menutup pintu

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Luhan kebingungan

"WAH… KAU BERUNTUNG SEKALI!"

Telinga Luhan langsung berdengur mendengar Baekhyun berteriak ditelinganya "Aww… Kau kan tidak perlu berteriak Baek!" kata Luhan "jadi kau membawaku kesini hanya untuk mengatakan itu?"

Baekhyun menganguk dengan polosnya, dan Luhan menatapnya tidak percaya "Habis kalau aku berteriak di sana Lay akan lebih dulu menjitakku, kau tahu Lu, dia tidak tahan dengan suara keras mendadak,"

"Ya, aku sangat mengerrti perasaanya," kata Luhan berusaha menyindir sahabatnya tanpa ketahuan.

"Omong-omong kau harus menerima pekerjaan itu, dengan begitu kesempatanmu untuk bertemu Oh sehun akan semakin besar, sementara aku… nanti kau bisa mengenalkanku pada Chanyeol ku" kata Baekhyun memandang langit langit.

Luhan menarik nafas dalam dalam, kemudian menghembuskanya, dia tahu ujung ujungnya akan seperti ini, tapi Baekhyun benar juga, dia punya kesempatan lebih besar untuk bertemu dengan Oh sehun kalau dia menerima pekerjaan ini.

Luhan membuka pintu kamarnya, dan berjalan menuju Lay "Baiklah, setelah diskusi yang merusak telinga dengan Baekhyun, aku memutuskan untuk menerima pekerjaan ini, kapan aku mulai bekerja?"

0-0-0

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat buruk bagi Sehun, mereka akhirnya berangkat ke Namsan tadi siang, awalnya Sehun berencana untuk menyelesaikan pemotretanya dengan segera, kemudian kembali pulang, dan terlelap sampai malam, tapi apa yang dia lihat tadi siang membuat semua rencananya berantakan!

Setelah setidaknya lima tahun tidak melihat yeoja itu lagi, tadi dia menemukan yeoja mengerikan itu di Namsan Tower sedang makan siang berdua dengan entahlah siapa yang mungkin sama bodohnya dengan Sehun lima tahun yang lalu, sehingga masuk keperangkap rubah bermuka dua itu.

Sehun masih merasakan bahwa hatinya sakit setiap kali mengingat peristiwa lima tahun yan lalu itu, jadi dia tidak mau memikirkannya, tapi entahlah, setelah kejadian tadi siang, bayang bayang lima tahun yang lalu tidak mau menyingkir dari pikirannya.

Sehun meninggalkan lokasi pemotretan begitu saja, tidak mengkrubis pangilan Hyung nya, yang sangat bingung dengan sikap Sehun. Suho memang tidak pernah tahu tentang masa lalu Sehun yang itu, Sehun seolah olah membuang semua masa lalunya yang berkaitan dengan yeoja itu, karena hatinya akan langsung sakit mengingat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan yeoja itu…

Saat ini Sehun tidak tahu dia entah dimana, dia juga sudah tidak peduli lagi, hari sudah semakin gelap, tapi dia tak berniat untuk kembali kerumahnya, karena disana dia hanya akan kembali merasakan kesepian, seperti yang selalu dia rasakan….

Sehun menghebuskan nafas berat, kepalanya agak pusing, karena pengaruh Alkohol, tapi dia melanjutkan langkahnya, tidak mempedulikan apabila itu juga sudah tidak bisa disebut berjalan lagi… Sehun akhirnya menyandar pada sebuah dinding toko di sebuah gang dengan pencahayaan remang remang, dia tidak peduli apakah disini terlihat sangat gelap, dia hanya ingin bersandar…

Dia merasa lelah… sangat lelah… entah berapa lama dia bersandar disitu, sejam… dua jam…. tiga jam…? Di juga tidak tahu pasti, yang jelas dia baru terbangun lagi saat merasakan tulang keringnya ngilu terkena sesuatu.

Sehun membuka matanya sayu, dan menyadari seseorang tersungkur didepanya, Sehun membuka mulut untuk marah marah, tapi akhirnya menutupnya lagi, karena menurutnya marah marah sekarang terlalu menguras tenaga, mengigat semua tenaganya sudah terkuras karena kejadian tadi siang. Bukan hanya badannya yang lelah karena berjalan, otak dan hatinya juga lelah -lebih lelah malah- karena kejadian tadi siang.

Seseorang yang tersungkur itu langsung berdiri, dan Sehun yang kepalanya memang sudah berputar putar dari tadi tidak dapat melihat wajah itu dengan jelas, Sehun sendiri bingung, yang berdiri didepanya ini sebenarnya namja atau yeoja, karena menurut pengelihatannya yang saat ini sangat terbatas, orang yang didepannya ini terlalu cantik untuk dikatakan namja, tapi dia juga tidak yakin kalau orang itu adalah yeoja

"Yak! Kau! Apakah setidaknya aku bisa minta maaf pada seseorang yang baru saja kau buat tersungkur!" Oh… jadi dia namja.

Sehun hanya mengerang tidak peduli "Yak! Kau tidak mendengarkanku, lagipula apa yang kau lakukan disini? Melihat dari pakaianmu, kau bukanlah gelandangan, malah terlihat seperti seorang yang punya banyak uang, apa yang kau lakukan di pingiran toko ini?

_Berisik! Kenapa dia berisik sekali…_ batin sehun "Baiklah, aku minta maaf, sekarang tinggalkan aku!" kata Sehun serak, dia sendiri juga terkejut mendengar suaranya sendiri, mungkin suaranya serak karena pengaruh alkohol juga.

"Kau membuat belanjaanku tumpah semua…" kata namja itu masih tidak mau diam. Bagaimana seorang namja bisa begitu berisik seperti seorang yeoja?

Sehun masih belum bisa melihat wajah namja itu sengan jelas, tapi dia tahu namja itu cukup cantik., entah setan apa yang merasuki Sehun, tapi detik berikutnya, dia sudah bangkit berdiri sambil menumpukan semua berat badannya pada tangan kirinya, sekarang Sehun lebih tinggi dari namja itu, Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada namja itu.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Namja itu suaranya bergetar, mungkin namja ini adalah yeoja yang salah terlahir menjadi namja, entahlah, karena dari reaksinya, dan gerak geriknya, dia persis seperti seorang yeoja yang sedang ketakutan.

Sehun menyeringai, terserah setelah ini dia akan menjadi namja brengsek, dia hanya ingin…. "Yak apa yang kau lakukan? YAK! AP-mphpmh" Sehun membungkam bibir namja itu dengan bibirnya, dan sedikit terkejut menyadari bahwa bibir itu terasa sangat manis..., sehingga sehun ingin merasakan lebih, dia memperdalam ciumanya, tidak mempedulikan, bahwa namja yang ada didepanya memberontak dengan sekuat tenaga, tangan Sehun menahan pergelangan namja itu.

Sehun melumat bibir itu sedikit, mengabaikan bahwa yang dia cium saat ini adalah orang asing, dan mereka berdua sama-sama namja, dia hanya ingin merasakan bibir itu lebih dalam, Sehun kembali melumat bibir itu, kali ini lebih ganas.

Namja didepannya masih memberontak, tapi Sehun masih lebih kuat dari namja, itu, sehingga menyebabkan namja itu hanya terdorong kebelakang, dan menabrak tembok, Sehun kembali melumat bibir itu.

"mphphmph…" gumam namja itu tidak jelas, dan Sehun tidak peduli, dia hanya ingin merasakan bibir itu, setelah sekian lama akhirnya dia merasakan bahwa oksigen dalam paru parunya mulai menipis, jadi dia melepaskan ciumanya, dan menatap namja didepannya, kemudian menyeringai, sambil mengelap saliva didagunya.

Sekarang Sehun dapat melihat namja itu dengan jelas (sebagian besar karena sekarang cahaya lampu dapat menerangi kepala mereka berdua. Dia tidak salah, namja itu memang sangat cantik, matanya seperti rusa, rambutnya berwarna cokelat keemasan, dan bibirnya pink mengoda… bagaimana ada namja seindah ini…?

Namja itu memucat begitu melihat siapa brengsek kurang ajar yang berani melecehkan harga dirinya, dengan menciumnya.

"Oh Se-Sehun…"

**TBC**

**A/N : Ini gaje ya? Kedepannya mungkin bakalan ada kissing screen yang lebih hot lagi, tapi buat sekarang cukup segini aja ya (?) Ah ya, aku juga nggak terlalu ngerti tentang RP world, aku nggak tahu yang aku tulis itu udah bener apa salah. Please review, tak apa jika berupa kritik, aku menerima semuanya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ALL I WANT IS YOU**

**DISCLAIMBER: Cerita ini asalnya dari otak saya, tapi castnya semua kepunyaan SM Entertaiment dan keluarga member EXO masing masing.**

**Cast: HunHan (maincast) Suho, Xiumin, Baekhyun, Lay, Chanyeol(?) dan Chen(?) (dan mungkin cast lain akan bermunculan dimasa depan)**

**Gandre: Romance/Drama**

**RATING : M**

**Warning: YAOI FANFIC. BOY X BOY, TYPO DIMANA MANA.**

**A/N:Terima kasih pada para reviewer yang udah ngebaca dan ngereview fic gajeku, GGranie, ****RZHH 261220, ****lisnana1****, ****HyunRa****, HunHanina, Youngnachoi, Guest, parkyoonie, XiaoLuhan, ****zoldyk****, ****AmbarAmbarwaty****, ****KimberllyXiaouLu****, ****hunhanminute****, ****sstyle313****, dan ****Novey****, aku sangat menghargainya****…**

_**Untuk lisnanal:**_** pertanyaanmu akan terjawab di chap ini, untk NC udah aku pikirin sih, tapi belum jelas di chap berapa. **_**Untuk HunHanina:**_** khot kissing screen ya? Aku bakalan coba bikin di chap tiga atau empat, untuk chap ini aku lebih menekankan tentang dampak ciuman itu bagi baik Luhan atau Sehun. Kurasa perasaan mereka juga pasti campur aduk setelah kissing tak diduga itu. **_**Untuk Guest :**_** Nggak pa-pa kok aku juga maklum, itu pendapat kamu, san semua orang berhak mengeluarkan pendapatnya masing masing, aku nggak tersingung kok. **_**Untuk KimberllyXiaouLu : **_**Aku nggak bisa nurutin sarannya, karena aku udah bertekat buat ngebikin A/N dia awal dan diakhir sebagai ciri khas… **_**Untuk Novey : **_**Tenang aja, entar juga ada kok kissing screen dimana mereka berdua sadar, tapi nggak di chap ini.**

**Untuk Reviewers yang lain, ide Sehun punya akun RP itu emang udah lama bersarang diotakku, hanya saja baru tertuangkan sekarang , dan ya, aku setuju sama **_**sstyle313**_** Luhan memang fans yang beruntung, hehehe…**

**Chap ini mungkin agak kurang memuaskan bagi mereka yang otaknya udah rusak parah karena terkena virus yadog sejati, aku lebih fokus sama gimana perasaan HunHanya setelah kissing di chap sebelumnya.**

**Akhirnya aku cuma bisa bilang Happy Read…**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Luhan memandang brengsek mesum yang menjatuhkan harga dirinya itu, berniat memukulnya sampai hancur berkeping keeping, tapi darah langsung surut dari wajahnya saat menyadari siapa yang berdiri dihadapannya.

Oh Sehun menyeringai mengerikan mengusap sisa saliva yang ada didagunya, kaki Luhan langsung lemas, _Tidak! Ini semua tidak benar, Sehun tidak mungkin melakukan ini! Ini pasti mimpi…_ Luhan membatin, tapi hati kecilnya tahu bahwa apa yang baru saja terjadi bukanlah sebuah mimpi belaka…

Apa yang baru saja terjadi adalah suatu kejadian yang nyata, dan dapat dibuktikan kebenarannya.

"Oh Se-Sehun…" Ujar Luhan terbata, ini semua tidak masuk akal, dan terlalu tidak mungkin untuk menjadi kenyataan, maksudnya bagimana mungkin seorang Oh Sehun bisa tertidur di depan sebuah toko kecil dalam gang remang remang, dimana kebetulan Luhan lewat dan tersandung kakinya, lalu kemudian Luhan marah marah, dan Sehun membukamnya dengan ciuman…

Ayolah, ini dunia nyata bukan cerita roman picisan yang sering dibaca Xiumin.

"Ya, aku Oh Sehun, dengar! Kalau kau mecoba membocorkan apa yang baru saja terjadi, lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi padamu!" Kata Sehun sangat tipis, membuat Luhan merinding ditempatnya.

Otaknya berputar sangat cepat, selama ini dia mengidolakan Sehun, dan dia sama sekali tidak pernah berfikir bahwa Sehun bisa terlihat sangat menakutkan, ataupun berkelakuan bejat, sama sekali tidak pernah terfikir diotaknya bahwa Sehun berani mencium sesama namja, kemudian mengancamnya setelah itu.

Luhan mengambil nafas cepat, kemudian menganguk "A-aku… Aku tak akan pernah me-mengatakan apapun," kata Luhan.

"Bagus" kata Sehun kemudian merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, menekan ponselnya kemudian mendekatkan ponsel itu ketelinganya, sementara Luhan masih mematung karena mendapat semua informasi ini secara sangat tiba tiba.

Sehun berbicara dengan Suho lewat telfon.

"Ya Hyung, aku ada di daerah… entahlah, aku tidak tahu juga, tapi yang jelas sekarang aku ada di sebuah gang remang remang, dipenuhi kios kios kecil, cepatlah Hyung, aku benar benar ngantuk berat," kata Sehun.

"Yak! Kau kalau memberi petunjuk yang jelas!" Kata Suho sebal dari seberang telfon.

"Tunggu sebentar, ada tempat penyewaan video game disekitar sini, ku kira aku masih ada di dekat Namsan,"

"Ah… aku tahu tempat itu," ujar Suho "Sehun! Kau berhutang penjelasan yang besar padaku!" lanjut Suho lagi, tapi Sehun sudah duluan mematikan sambungannya, kemudian kembali menghadap Luhan membuat Luhan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Tenang saja, aku tak akan menciummu lagi, pergilah," kata Sehun.

0-0-0

Luhan memencet bel apatemennya dengan linglung, otaknya masih berusaha keras mencerna semua yang terjadi padanya, tidak lama dia berdiri di depan pintu, terdengar suara klik, dan pintu terbuka, menampakan Xiumin yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Luhan langsung masuk, tanpa mengatakan apapun "Lu…, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Xiumin kebingungan, melihat tingkah Luhan yang seperti itu. Luhan biasanya selalu berkomentar sesuatu di depan pintu –pokoknya ada ada saja- tapi kali ini dia benar benar diam, tidak seperti Luhan yang biasanya.

"Luhan!" kata Xiumin.

"Aku baik baik saja hyung, tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku" kata Luhan lemah.

Xiumin makin mengerutkan keningnya "lalu dimana Bulgogi yang kau beli?" ujarnya. Luhan berhenti ditempatnya, dia benar benar lupa akan Bulgogi itu.

"Hyung, kurasa aku meningalkannya di halte bis, bagaimana aku bisa sepelupa ini, eotteokaji? Hyung, maafkan aku, tapi bisakah kau membeli makanan lain saja, aku merasa agak kurang enak badan" Luhan berbohong. Bagaimanapun kejadian di gang sempit tadi terlalu memalukan untuk diceritakan pada orang lain, bahkan pada Xiumin.

"Kau yakin kau akan baik baik saja?" kata Xiumin.

"Ya… Aku akan baik baik saja besok pagi!" kata Luhan, kemudian langsung berjalan linglung menuju kamarnya.

Luhan langsung menutup pintu kamarnya, dan menghempaskan badannya di atas kasur, dia ingin menagis, tapi dia terlalu lelah untuk melakukan itu, dia benar benar tidak mengira bahwa Oh Sehun yang selama ini dia idolakan adalah orang brengsek, bagaimana seorang namja bisa mencium namja lain dengan seperti itu?

Apakah Sehun gay? Tapi selama ini Luhan sering melihat Sehun dikelilingi oleh banyak gadis cantik, _dikelilingi banyak gadis cantik tidak menjamin seeorang straight atau tidak kan? _batin Luhan berbicara.

Dia memang mengidolakan Sehun, tapi Luhan adalah namja straight, dia masih menyukai payudara, libidonya masih meningkat drastis saat menonton film porno, intinya dia masih menyukai wanita…

_Kenapa dia harus melakukan itu…_ batin Luhan_ didepan mataku –tidak, dia melakukanya- denganku! Aku mengidolakanya sejak awal dia debut, kenapa aku? Kenapa aku harus tahu bahwa Sehun sebrengsek itu?_

Malam itu Luhan tertidur setelah melepas semua poster Oh Sehun yang ada di kamarnya.

0-0-0

Sehun membaringkan dirinya diatas ranjang dalam posisi telentang, mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa kamarnya gelap gulita, dan perutnya keroncong kelaparan, dia hanya ingin berbaring, otaknya sudah terasa sangat penuh, terlalu banyak yang terjadi padanya hari ini, mulai dari pemandangan yang dia lihat di Namsan, lalu tertidur di depan toko antah barantah, dan bertemu namja rusa itu.

Sehun tersenyum sendiri saat memikirkannya, dia masih bisa merasakan betapa manis dan lembutnya bibir namja itu, sebenarnya Sehun tidak bermaksud se kasar itu, hanya saja dia takut dengan apa yang sudah dia lakukan, takut bahwa namja itu akan membocorkan apa yang terjadi pada publik, takut bahwa karirnya akan hancur… jadi dia hanya mengikuti otaknya yang hanya memberikan ide itu!

Sunggah, Sehun tidak sejahat itu, dia hanya ketakutan, dan satu satunya solusi yang diberikan otakknya hanyalah mengancam… _Kau pasti ketakutan sekarang_ batin Sehun, dia sendiri juga bingung, kenapa dia bisa mencium namja rusa itu begitu saja, Sehun bukan gay, dia masih normal, tapi entah kenapa bagi Sehun namja rusa itu seperti…

Apa ya?

Sehun juga tidak tahu apa deskripsi tepatnya, yang jelas dia tidak bisa mengontrol ataupun memprediksi gerakannya dekat namja itu… _Agh… aku pasti kerasukan setan saat itu!_ Sehun meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, kemudia berguling kesamping, dan menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian dia sudah terlelap.

0-0-0

Dua minggu sudah berlalu sejak kejadia itu, dan pagi ini Luhan dibangunkan oleh suara ponselnya yang mengema di seluruh kamar, dia membuka matanya sedikit dan menatap sayu layar ponselnya, tapi itu hanya sebentar, karena setelahnya matanya langsung membulat senang. Di layar smartphonenya tertera nama Lay.

Kata Lay di pertemuan terakhir mereka waktu itu, dia akan menghubungi Luhan kalau seandainya dia sudah mendapatkan kepastian tentang kapan Luhan bisa bekerja, walaupun…, sampai saat ini Luhan masih belum tahu pada artis mana dia akan bekerja, tapi dia cukup senang, karena sekarang setidaknya dia tidak berstatus _satu satunya_ penganguran dirumah ini lagi.

"Yeoboseo," uajar Luhan dengan suara serak khas seseorang baru bangun tidur.

"Kau bisa datang kesini pagi ini, mereka membutuhkanmu, mereka bilang kau bisa mulai bekerja pagi ini!" kata Lay berbicara cepet "Kukirimkan alamatnya sebentar lagi," kata nya lagi.

Luhan melongo untuk sepersekian detik -karena bagaimanapun dia baru bangun tidur, dan otaknya belum berfungsi sepenuhnya- tapi kemudian dia langsung menjawab "Baiklah,"

Lay mematikan sambunganya, dan Luhan memegangi ponselnya tidak sabaran. Pintu kamar terbuka dan Baekhyun berdiri diambangnya "Lu?" kata Baekhyun agak kaget mendapati sahabatnya sudah bangun "Kau sudah bangun?"

"Mulai hari ini Baek! Aku tak boleh bangun kesiangan lagi, karena aku akan bekerja!" Luhan nyengir lebar, tak bisa menutupi rasa senangnya.

"Benarkah?" kata Baekhyun matanya membulat.

Luhan menanguk antusias "Wah selamat!' kata Baek tersenyum ikut senang. Luhan menarik lepas selimutnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi masih sambil tersenyum, dia sangat senang hari ini, dan tak akan ada yang dapat merusak harinya!

Tak ada!

0-0-0

Satu jam kemudian…

Luhan berdiri didepan sebuah gedung apartemen mewah di Gangnam sambil menatapi gedung itu dengan kagum, menurutnya gedung apartemen ini sangat indah, dan tinggi, dia jadi memimpikan dirinya tinggal di sini.

Tapi, mana mungkin, dia hanya orang biasa yang bahkan tidak punya cukup uang untuk membuka tempat praktek pisikologinya sendiri, mana mungkin dia bisa tinggal di Gangnam! Kecuali dia mendapatkan seorang yeoja kaya, yang mau membelikannya apartemen di kawasan ini.

Tidak! Luhan bukan orang seperti itu, dia hanya memikirkannya, tanpa bermaksud untuk membuat pemikirannya itu menjadi nyata, dia bukan namja murahan, atau namja yang suka memanfaatkan seorang yeoja.

Luhan menyipitkan matanya, karena sekarang pandangannya beradu dengan langit, membuat matanya sakit sekaligus menyadarkannya dari lamunanya. Dengan segera namja manis itu langsung melangkah masuk kedalam gedung apartemen, sambil sesekali mengecek ponselnya, mencoba mengingat letak apartemen mana yang harus dia kunjungi.

**GangnamSeoul Apartemen, lantai 30, kamar 729**

Itulah alamat yang tertera di layar ponsel Luhan. Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift yang ada di lantai dasar dan memencet lantai tiga puluh, kemudian menghebuskan nafasnya. Dia hanya seorang diri di dalam lift itu, membuanya sedikit merasa lega, karena dia benar benar kurang suka berada dengan banyak orang didalam ruang yang sempit.

Lift terus menanjak naik –Luhan bisa merasakan pergerakannya- menuju lantai yang akan membawa Luhan ke pekerjaan barunya, dan itu sedikit banyak membuat Luhan agak gugup, dia meremas tangannya sendiri untuk menetralisir kegugupannya, dan berharap bahwa pekerjaanya akan menyenagkan.

Lift akhirnya berhenti, menandakan Luhan sudah tiba di lantai yang dia tuju, namja itu langsung melangkah keluar, masih meremas tangannya sendiri, dia mulai berjalan sambil membaca nomor apartemen di setiap pintu yang dia lewati.

Setelah mencari cari dengan cukup lama, Luhan akhirnya menemukan apartemen tujuannya, dia berjalan mendekati pintu apartemen itu dan kemudian menekan bel interkomnya.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama –entah ini hanya perasaannya atau memang dia menungu cukup lama- akhirnya pintu itu terbuka, pemandangan selanjutnya yang ditangkap oleh mata Luhan sukses membuat darah surut dari wajahnya, dan kenagan memalukan dua minggu yang lalu kembali menghantuinya.

Saat dia masih belum bisa mengucapkan apapun, namja yang berdiri didepannya langsung membekap mulutnya. Membuatnya tak bisa berbicara ataupun bergerak, tubuhnya otomatis menegang, mengingat namja yang membekapnya ini bisa melakukan apa saja.

Baiklah, sepertinya Luhan harus meralat pernyataannya tadi, mungkin ada satu hal yang dapat merusak harinya….

0-0-0

Sehun mematung berdiri di belakang pintu menatap layar interkomnya yang menampilkan seorang namja bermata rusa dibaliknya, pikirannya berkecamuk mencoba untuk mencari titik terang akan apa yang terjadi sekarang ini, tapi semua pikiran pikiran itu memiliki akar yang sama yaitu; apa yang dilakukan namja itu di depan pintu Sehun? Bagimana namja itu bisa tahu Sehun tinggal di Apartemen ini, dan yang terpenting, Apa namja itu datang untuk mengungkit perkara dua minggu yang lalu?

Sehun berdiri lama masih memandang layar interkomnya, sebelum akhirnya mengambil nafas dalam dan membukakan pintu. Begitu pintu terbuka dan mereka bertatapan secara langsung wajah pemuda bermata rusa –dimana adalah Luhan- itu langsung berubah pucat, seperti tidak mengharapkan pertemuan ini terjadi.

Namja itu membuka mulutnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi Sehun langsung membekap mulut namja itu dengan kedua tangannya, seolah olah kalau namja itu mengeluarkan suara yang keluar adalah jeritan, kemudian Suho akan berlari turun dari lantai dua, dan akhirnya Sehun akan ketahuan pernah mencium seorang namja…

"Jangan katakan apapun" bisik Sehun ditelinga namja itu sambil menatap tajam kedua mata rusa didepannya.

DEG DEG…

Bertepatan dengan bertemunya mata mereka Sehun juga ikut merasakan sesuatu bergerak didalam rongga dadanya, sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya, kemudian dia jadi memperhatikan wajah namja yang ada dihadapannya, dan mengagumi wajah tanpa cacat itu, bagaimana mungkin yang didepannya ini seorang namja?! Tidakkah namja yang berdiri didepannya ini adalah yeoja yang menyamar…

"Siap-OH SEHUN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Teriakan Suho menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunanya dan kemudian mengerjap cepat, tapi masih mempertahankan posisinya. Suho yang untuk sepersekian detik tadi tekejut dengan pemandangan didepannya, langsung menarik lepas tangan Sehun dan membungkuk minta maaf.

"Maaf… maafkan dongsaeng ku yang kurang ajar ini, Agassi tidak apa apa?" kata Suho menmbungkuk didepan Luhan kemudian memaksa Sehun ikut membungkuk dengannya. "Ayo minta maaf pada Agassi ini!" ujar Suho pada Sehun.

"Hyung! Dia itu namja!" kata Sehun kesal.

"Namja?" kata Suho agak bingung lalu menatap Luhan dari atas sampai bawah dengan wajah penuh pertanyaan"Anda seorang namja?" tanya Suho lagi, merasa sedikit bodoh.

"Annyeonghaseo, Xi Luhan imhida," kata Luhan kemudia membungkuk. Membuat Suho agak melebarkan matanya _jadi dia memang namja…_batin Suho.

"Ah… maafkan aku, sekali lagi maafkan aku…" kata Suho membungkuk lagi, "Luhan-ssi pasti orang yang dikatakan oleh Lay-ssi" kata Suho

"Ne," jawab Luhan.

"Ah, aku sudah menantikan kedatanganmu dari tadi, aku yakin Lay-ssi juga sudah memberi tahumu, kalau kau bisa bekerja hari ini,"

"Ne," jawab Luhan lagi.

Sebenarnya sejak dia tahu bahwa artis yang dimaksud Lay adalah Sehun, dia sudah tak berminat lagi dengan pekerjaan ini –mengingat bagaimana sikap Sehun yang mencium orang asing sembarangan- tapi bagaimanapun dia sudah berjanji pada Lay, dan Lay adalah teman pertamanya di Korea, jadi dia tidak ingin mengecewakan namja itu.

Setidaknya dia bisa bekerja selama beberapa minggu kemudian membuat ulah sehingga Sehun memecatnya, atau apalah sehingga dia berhenti bekerja.

"Tunggu!" kata Sehun, membawa fokus Luhan kembali kesituasinya saat ini "Maksudmu orang ini yang akan menjadi asisten baruku?" kata Sehun menatap Luhan meremehkan "Ayolah Hyung, dia bahkan tak bisa menopang tubuhnya sendiri!" kata Sehun lagi.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, tidak terima cara bicara namja yang berdiri didepannya _bagaimana aku bisa mengidolakannya dulu? Apa yang kupikirkan?_ Batin Luhan. Sehun bahkan tidak menyebut Luhan dengan namanya, melainkan dengan kata 'orang itu' seolah olah dia tak berdiri ditempatnya.

"Dia asisten barumu Sehun!" kata Suho tajam .

"Shiro! Andwae!" kata Sehun tak kalah tajam, membuat Suho langsung menyeret lengan anak itu. Suho baru melepaskan Sehun saat mereka sampai di meja makan "Apa maksudmu menolaknya?" kata Suho.

"Aku tidak mau! Pokoknya aku tidak mau! Cari orang lain saja" kata Sehun bersikeras. Mungkin sekarang dia terdengar seperti seorang anak kecil, tapi… dia benar benar tida ingin Luhan menjadi asistennya, karena dengan begitu dia akan banyak bertemu dengan Luhan, sementar dia tak bisa memprediksi apa yang akan dia lakukan pada namja rusa itu kali berikutnya.

Mengingat kali pertama mereka bertemu Sehun menciumnya dengan panas –walaupun saat itu dia agak mabuk tapi tetap saja… dan tadi Sehun membekap mulutnya, mengenyahkan jarak diantara mereka, apakah kali berikutnya Sehun akan memaksakan penisnya masuk pada lubang milik namja itu…

Dan jangan lupa dengan suara detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan didekat namja itu! Kenapa juga Luhan harus punya wajah semanis itu…!

"Sehun-ah!" kata Suho

"Aku tetap tidak mau Hyung!" kata Sehun bersikeras.

"Ya sudah sekalian saja kau cari menejer baru!" kata Suho suaranya meninggi. Sehun menatapnya tidak setuju, tapi tak ada tanda tanda Suho akan merubah pendiriannya "Aku capek dengan semua tingkah lakumu Sehun-ah! Kau selalu bersikap seenaknya! Aku menyangimu sebagai adikku, tapi kesabaranku juga ada batasnya, aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi, lebih baik kau cari saja menejer lain…" kata Suho panjang lebar

Sehun membulatkan matanya, tak menyangka reaksi Suho akan seperti ini, dia tidak mau kehilangan menejer paling baik yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai hyungnya sendiri.

"Hyung…" ujar Sehun

"Jangan seperti ini Sehun-ah…" kata Suho

Sehun mengambil nafas dalam kemudian menghebuskannya keras-keras "Baiklah," Sepertinya dia harus memikirkan rencana untuk membuat Luhan mengundurkan diri…

Suho menatap Sehun tak percaya bahwa orang sekaras kepala Sehun bisa mengalah, kalau tahu begini, dari dulu saja dia menggunakan cara ini.

Suho kemudian dia membawa Sehun kembali kedepan pintu tempat Luhan berdiri.

"Kalau Sehun-ssi memang tidak mau aku bekerja disini, aku bisa pulang," kata Luhan menyadari kedua namja itu sudah kembali kehadapannya.

"Tidak! Luhan-ssi silahkan masuk, kita bahas masalah ini didalam," kata Suho ramah

"Ya, silahkan masuk Luhan-ssi" kata Sehun, tapi kali ini bulu roma Luhan rasa berdiri, seolah olah orang yang berujar begitu akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya.

**TBC**

**A/N: Ku pikir chap ini terlalu pendek, tapi kalau seandainya aku bikin sedikit lagi, kemungkinan besar bakalan panjang baget, jadi aku TBC di sini aja, seperti yang kubilang di awal, di chap ini nggak ada hot screen nya, mungkin di chap depan bakalan ada *tapi aku nggak janji* Sekali lagi, review please, karena review kalian sangat berarti buat seorang author.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ALL I WANT IS YOU**

**DISCLAIMBER: Cerita ini asalnya dari otak saya, tapi castnya semua kepunyaan SM Entertaiment dan keluarga member EXO masing masing.**

**Cast: HunHan (maincast) Suho, Xiumin, Baekhyun, Lay, Chanyeol(?) dan Chen(?) (dan mungkin cast lain akan bermunculan dimasa depan)**

**Gandre: Romance/Drama**

**RATING : M**

**Warning: YAOI FANFIC. BOY X BOY, TYPO DIMANA MANA.**

**A/N:Pertama, aku mau ngucapin maaf dulu, karena update nya lama banget, kalian tahu sendiri gimana ffn di blokir sama internet positif, nyebelin banget *ngacung tinggi siapa yang setuju* jadi aku publish lewat ****baidu (baidu mau kok)****, terus selanjutnya aku mau ngucapin terimakasih buat para readers yang udah mau ngebaca fanfic abal abal ku ini, aku sangat menghargai segala bentuk apresiasi yang kalian berikan pada fanficku ( Follow, favorite, dan terutama Review) Dan maaf aku nggak bisa nyebutin nama kalian satu satu, tapi satu hal yang pasti aku sangat berterima kasih dan sangat senang, dengan tangapan yang ada di kolom review *Aku nggak berhenti nyengir ngebacanya, bahkan nggak sadar kalo aku ditatap sama orang satu warnet, wkwk***

**Dari Review yang kubaca, banyak yang nunggu NC ya? Tenang aja, aku mungin bakalan mempublish NC dalam waktu dekat, udah kepikiran sih, tapi masih abstrak, mungin perlu perenungan dan meditasi yang cukup supaya NC nya entar bikin puas *Seyum yadong (?)***

**Selain NC banyak juga yang nanyain tentang gimana kelanjutan hubungan HunHan di RPW, well, akan ada penjelasanya di chap ini, silahkan langsung baca aja.**

**Happy Read**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Xi Luhan berdiri menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri didepan kaca, sesekali mengambil nafas berat, bisa dibilang dia masih belum yakin dengan keputusan yang sudah dia ambil, menjadi asisiten pribadi dari Oh Sehun terdengar sedikit gila dan nekat menimbang kejadian yang dialami Luhan dua minggu yang lalu.

Menerima pekerjaan ini sama saja dengan berjalan secara suka rela kedalam kandang singa lapar, karena sudah dapat diprediksi, Luhan pasti akan menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya untuk mengurusi Sehun, keperluan Sehun… mengikuti Sehun… dan tugas tugas asisten lainnya. Tapi bagaimanapun Luhan juga tidak tega melihat wajah Suho yang terlihat sangat memelas memintanya menerima pekerjaan ini, lagipula Lay akan kecewa padanya, karena dari awal memang anak itu yang mencarikan pekerjaan ini untuknya.

Luhan rasa dia memang sudah gila, jadi tak ada salahnya kan dia mengambil keputusan yang nekad, lagipula dia juga berencana untuk membuat dirinya dipecatkan dalam beberapa minggu ini?

Luhan kembali menghembuskan nafasnya, kemudian memutar kran di wastafel didepanya dan mencuci mukanya, saat Luhan sedang sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri tiba tiba pintu toilet terbuka dan Sehun melangkah masuk.

Luhan langsung buru buru memutar kran untuk menutup aliran air, dan bergegas keluar, tapi tangan Sehun menahannya, membuat Luhan menelan ludahnya pahit, apa lagi yang akan dilakukan oleh anak ini sekarang.

Mungkin terkesan agak paranoid, tapi… mengingat yang berdiri didepannya ini adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang menjatuhkan harga dirinya dua minggu lalu, juga orang yang langsung berdiri sangat dekatnya saat baru bertemu dengannya lagi tadi pagi, maka Luhan merasa wajar jika dia paranoid.

"Tak usah ketakutan begitu, aku hanya ingin bicara," kata Sehun dengan suara beratnya

Luhan masih menegang didepan Sehun, tapi dia tak akan menunjukan hal itu didepan Sehun, Luhan tak mau harga dirinya tercoreng dua kali, dia adalah namja manly, sang namja –begitulah dia menyuruh Baekhyun dan Xiumin menyebutnya- dan dia tak akan membiarkan Sehun membuatnya ketakutan sekali lagi.

"Aku tidak takut padamu, aku hanya tidak ingin berada di ruangan ini denganmu!" ujar Luhan.

"Lalu kenapa kau menerima tawaran Suho hyung?" kata Sehun seolah olah dia berbicara pada orang yang semumuran dengannya, walaupun kenyataanya Luhan empat tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Karena aku merasa kasihan padanya," jawab Luhan menyengit.

"Bagaimana kau akan bekerja denganku kalau kau tak mau berada dekat dekat denganku?" Entahlah, Luhan juga tidak tahu, tapi dia tidak mau mengambil pusing, dia akan memikirkan itu seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

"Entahlah, akan kupikirkan nanti," jawab Luhan polos, sukses membuat Sehun mendengus "Aku tidak percaya masih ada orang senaif kau," ujar Sehun sambil mengeleng gelengkan kepalannya "Pergilah, selagi aku masih membiarkanmu untuk pergi, karena begitu aku berubah pikiran, jangan harap kau bisa lolos dariku!" kata Sehun kemudian meninggalkan Luhan sendiri dalam kamar mandi itu.

_Kenapa aku harus terlibat dengan namja seperti ini? Kenapa harus aku?! Kenapa bukan orang lain saja yang harus mengetahui semua sifat sifat buruknya…_ batin Luhan.

Setiap kali bertemu dengan Sehun, Luhan pasti akan mengupas satu lapisan keburukan lagi dari diri Oh Sehun, dan Luhan sama sekali tidak berminat untuk tahu lebih banyak tentang namja itu, semua rasa kagumnya pada Oh Sehun sudah menguap bersamaan dengan kejadian memalukan di gang sempit dua minggu yang lalu itu!

Dan saat ini Luhan bukanlah seorang pengemar Oh Sehun lagi! Dia bisa disebut… apa ya… orang yang tidak mau berurusan dengan Sehun lagi! Tapi toh kenyataannya dia masih berurusan dengan Sehun, dia bahkan tidak menolak untuk berurusan dengan namja itu!

Dia membiarkan dirinya menjadi asisten dari namja brengsek itu!

Luhan menghela nafas, dan pikiranya kembali pada perkataan terakhir Sehun tadi "_Pergilah, selagi aku masih membiarkanmu untuk pergi, karena begitu aku berubah pikiran, jangan harap kau bisa lolos dariku!"_ Apa maksud Sehun dengan perkataan itu, apa Sehun mengancam Luhan?

Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi, dan kembali mencuci mukanya yang sebenarnya sudah sangat bersih!

0-0-0

Sehun menutup pintu kamar mandi itu –yang memuat Luhan didalamnya- kemudian berlari ke kamarnya, dan langsung mengunci pintu, dia berjalan kedepan cermin dan memandang bayangannya sendiri. Nafas Sehun memburu, bukan karena dia barusaa berlai secepat kilat dari lantai satu kelantai dua, tapi karena pertemuanya degan Luhan barusan dikamar mandi, Sehun yakin itulah yang membuatnya bernafas tak beraturan saat ini!

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, masih memandangi bayangan dirinya didalam cermin lekat lekat "Apa yang terjadi padamu Oh Sehun?" Sehun bergumam, menaikan sebelah alisnya. Seolah olah bayangan dirinya di dalam cermin itu bisa bergerak, dan memberikan jawaban yang logis padanya "Kenapa kau terus mengalami dan melakukan hal hal yang kau sendiri tidak mengerti?" Sehun kembali bertanya

Tak ada jawaban tentu saja… Sehun menarik nafas dalam kemudian menghembuskanya dengan keras "Jadi namamu Xi Luhan…" Sehun tanp sadar mengumamkan sesuatu yang sedari tadi bersarang di otaknya "Manis… seperti kau," komentar Sehun lagi tidak pada siapa siapa.

Diam untuk beberapa saat, kemudian Sehun kembali mengacak rambutnya frustasi "Agh! Aku bisa gila!" katanya, kemudian menarik nafas dalam, deru nafas Sehun masih belum teratur, bahkan setelah dia berkali kali menarik nafas dalam, bayangan Luhan yang ketakutan dikamar mandi, di depan pintu apartemen tadi pagi, ataupun digang sempit itu dua minggu yang lalu terus saja besarang dibenak Sehun, tak mau pergi tak peduli berapa keras pemuda pucat itu berusaha mengusirnya.

Sehun sendiri juga bingung, kenapa dia bisa begini, selama ini dia berdekatan dengan banyak orang, bahkan dengan yeoja yeoja cantik nan seksi, tapi dia tak pernah berdebar seperti ini, kenapa ketika berdiri sedekat itu dengan Xi Luhan yang mana adalah seorang namja jantungnya berdebar tak karuan… seoalah olah ingin melompat keluar dari rongga dadanya, tangannya juga ikutan gemetar, dan… dan… entahlah Sehun tidak mau memikirkanya!

Ini semua terlalu rumit dan membingungkan! Dan Sehun bukanlah orang yang mau bersusah payah memikirkan hal hal yang rumit, menurutnya itu hanya akan membuatnya tambah sakit kepala. Sehun adalah tipikal orang yang ingin semuanya serba mudah, dia sama sekali tidak berminat melibatkan hidupnya pada hal hal yang menurutnya bisa membuatnya stress sendiri –cukup bisa dimaklumi, menimbang tanpa harus membuat hidupnya rumit hidup Sehun sendiri juga sudah cukup rumit, maksudnya, bukankah kehidupan artis memang selalu rumit?- prinsip Sehun adalah ; kalau hidup bisa mudah kenapa harus dipersulit?

Biasanya kalau Sehun menghadapi suatu persoalan yang sulit, dia akan langsung berhenti memikirkanya, dan mengalihkan perhatianya pada hal lain yang lebih mudah, hanya saja kali ini, sekeras apapun Sehun berusaha mengalihkan pikiranya dari Luhan, Sehun pasti akan kembali mendapati Luhan bersarang dibenaknya

_Aku harus membuatnya pergi jauh dari hidupku, sebelum aku benar benar gila !_ Batin Sehun. Sehun membutuhkan sesuatu untuk mengenyahkan Luhan dari pikirannya, dia dengan sedikit tergesa gesa merogoh saku kanannya dan mengeluarkan posel yang selalu dia simpan disitu, mengotak atiknya sebentar kemudian langsung online di twitter.

** Me_forOppa** _Chagia, bogoshipo…. :3 _

Sehun langsung me-mention couple RP nya, biasanya couplenya itu akan langsung membalas mention-an Sehun, tetapi entahlah, sudah dua minggu ini –sejak mereka kontak yang terakhir kalinya- couplenya itu seperti hilang di telan bumi, couple Sehun tidak mungin masih marah gara gara Sehun memutuskan percakapan mereka seketika kan?

Tidak mungkin, mereka sudah cukup lama menjadi fake couple, dan itu membuat Sehun sedikit banyak tahu tentang couplenya, couplenya memang manja –sangat manja malah- tapi dia bukan orang yang akan tiba tiba hilang tanpa jejak begitu saja, hanya karena Sehun memutuskan kontak mereka secara tiba tiba

Sehun mempelototi ponselnya dengan garang, seolah olah dengan begitu couplenya akan secara ajaib membalas metion-annya, tetapi tentu saja itu tidak terjadi, ponsel Sehun masih tetap diam tak bergerak, tidak memperlihatkan pemberitahuan apapun, dan itu semakin membuat Sehun gusar –well cukup gusar sehingga membuat dia melemparkan ponsel tersebut keatas ranjang.

Seakan penderitaanya karena terus dibayangi oleh namja rusa cantik bernama Xi Luhan belum cukup saja, sekarang dia bahkan tidak bisa curhat pada satu satunya orang yang akan mendengarkannya tanpa banyak bertanya.

Sehun membutuhkan couple RP nya…

Dan Sehun lebih butuh untuk menyingkirkan Xi Luhan dari dalam kepalanya yang sepertinya sudah mulai tidak waras …

Terdengar ketukan pelan pada pintu kamar Sehun "Sehun-ah," Itu suara Suho

"Ne, hyung" jawab Sehun. Tuben sekali dia mau menjawab panggilan hyung-nya padahal selam ini dia hanya akan diam seribu bahasa.

"Sehun, aku benar benar lupa…" kata Suho, Sehun menyengit, _apa yang dilupakan Suho hyung?_ "Aku baru sadar kalau kita ada syuting iklan jam setengah tiga, aku benar benar minta maaf, karena sudah menjanjikanmu untuk libur hari ini, tapi ternyata…."

Syuting iklan? Sehun menghela nafas "Baiklah hyung, aku mandi sekarang," kata Sehun tenang –sangat tenang malah, membuat Suho agak ketakutan

"Sehun-ah… kau tidak marah kan?" ujar Suho

"Untuk apa hyung, ini resiko menjadi artis kan? Lagipula kalau aku marah marah, nanti hyung mau berhenti lagi," jawab Sehun. Benar, bahwa dia sedang tidak ingin marah marah, marah marah hanya akan semakin menguras tenaganya, apalagi saat ini dia masih bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi padanya.

"Baiklah," kata Suho, kemudian tak lama terdengar langkah kaki yang semakin menjauh, menandakan Suho sudah pergi. Sehun mengacak rambutnya sekali lagi, kemudian melangkah kekamar mandi, mungin dia memang membutuhkan air hangat untuk membersihkan pikirannya.

0-0-0

Luhan mengonta ganti chanel di televisi layar LID yang ada diruang duduk apartemen Sehun dengan tangan kirinya, sementra tangan kananya meraup keripik kentang berbumbu rumput laut yang dipeluknya posesif dalam lengan kirinya. Ponselnya dia biarkan tergeletak dengan keadaan mengenaskan –Luhan mencopot batrainya, dan sepertinya tidak repot repot untuk kembali memasangnnya- diaatas sofa, hanya karena benda persegi itu bergetar sekitar dua jam yang lalu karena sebuah pemberitahuan dari twitter RP Luhan.

Bukankah sudah Luhan bilang kalau dia tidak mau berurusan lagi dengan namja yang bernama Oh Sehun –well, ini tidak bisa dikatakan benar juga sih, mengingat dia sekarang sedang berada dirumah namja mesum itu, dan menjadi asisten namja itu untuk sekitar dua jam-an- dan kalau Luhan tidak bisa meluapkan kekesalanya pada Oh Sehun yang sebenarnya, dia akan menyalurkan kekesalanya pada Oh Sehun versi dunia RP.

Walaupun sebenarnya Luhan agak kasihan juga sih pada namja yang menjadi fake couplenya -namja itu pasti bingung kenapa tiba tiba Luhan absen dari dunia RP tanpa memberi kabar apapun- tapi Luhan benar benar tidak berniat untuk kembali bermain Roleplay, apalagi untuk kembali bermanja manja pada couplenya yang memainkan RP _Oh Sehun_ itu, membayangkanya saja sudah membuat Luhan merasa ingin muntah, karena kejadian dua minggu yang lalu yang kembali bersarang dibenaknya.

_Maafkan aku, seadainya saja namja mesum brengsek itu tidak menunjukan sifat mesumnya padaku, mungin aku akan sangat senag karena kau mau memention ku duluan, mengingat selam ini aku yang selalu memention mu…_ Luhan membatin kemudian meraup keripik kentang dipangkuannya dan megunyahnya kasar sambil kembali mengonta ganti chanel televisi.

Berbicara tentang keripik kentang, sebenarnya keripik kentang itu adalah keripik kentang Sehun, Luhan menemukan bungusan keripik itu didalam lemari penyimpanan didapur, awalnya Luhan agak tidak enak untuk mengambil cemlan orang sembarangan, tetapi Suho memaksanya untuk mengambil apa saja yang dia mau, dan mengangap apartemen ini rumahnya sendiri, jadi… baiklah Luhan akan mengangap apartemen ini rumahnya sendiri.

Kalau dipikir pikir, bekerja pada Sehun cukup menyenangkan, baru dua jam dia resmi berkerja disini, tetapi dia sudah bisa merasakan beberapa hal menyenangkan dalam waktu sesingkat itu, selain Luhan akan mendapatkan gaji yang cukup mengiurkan –membuat acara menabungnya untuk membuka tempat praktek sendiri tak akan lama- dia juga bisa menggunakan semua fasilitas di apartemen ini sesukanya –Sehun sempat mengerutu mendengar Suho seenaknya memberikan hak kepada Luhan untuk menggunakan rumahya seenaknya, tetapi begitu Suho memandang namja albino itu tajam, dia langsung diam dan tak berkomentar apa-apa lagi, sepertinya dia cukup penurut pada Suho- kemudian, tugasnya juga tidak terlalu berat, dia hanya perlu datang ke apartemen ini setiap jam delapan pagi, kemudian mengikuti Sehun kesetiap lokasi syuting dan pemotertan yang dihadiri namja itu, menurut dengan apapun yang dikatakan Sehun, dan itu saja…

Cukup gampang!

"Luhan hyung," Suho menghampirinya, Luhan menoleh kemudian tersenyum manis pada namja itu, menurut Luhan, Suho adalah orang yang menyenangkan, dan dapat diajak berbicara dengan mudah, tidak seperti namja yang satunya.

_Semakin lama, aku semakin tidak mengerti kenapa dulu aku mengidolakan namja itu_ batin Luhan "Ya Suho-ssi?"

"Aduh hyung, kan sudah kubilang tidak usah terlalu formal, aku akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan hyung, dan kau akan memangilku Suho saja," ujar Suho.

Luhan kembali tersenyum "Baiklah, terserah kau saja" ujarnya.

"Hyung, aku harus keluar sebentar, tolong berikan ini pada Sehun, bilang kalau ini kostumnya," kata Suho membalas senyum Luhan.

"Lho, bukanya kostum disediakan di lokasi syuting? Setahu ku begitu," ujar Luhan

"Tidak selalu hyung, kebetulan kostum ini sudah ada ditangan kita," terang Suho "Nah hyung, aku akan segera kembali oke," kata namja angelic itu kemudian langsung melesat kearah pintu.

"Hati hati," kata Luhan.

Suho sempat menganguk pelan pada Luhan sebelum menutup pintu, sepeninggal Suho Luhan kembali melanjutakan kegiatannya sebelumnya –yaitu mengonta ganti chanel di televisi Sehun, sambil memakan keripik kentang dipankuannya- Luhan mengakui bahwa dia sangat menikmati waktunya sekarang, sudah lama sekali dia tidak puas menonton apapun yang dia inginkan, karena selama ini di apartemennya, televisi selalu di kuasai oleh Baekhyun atau kalau tidak Xiumin.

Luhan? Luhan terlalu malas untuk berdebat dengan kedua namja itu kalau sudah berkaitan dengan soal acara televisi, kenapa dia harus repot repot kalau pada akhirnya dia pasti akan kalah juga, Luhan kembali meraup kerupuk kentangnya, tapi kemudian teringat dengan kostum yang ada disampingnya –kostum Sehun.

Luhan meletakan keripik kentang dan remote televisi di samping kananya, dan langsung memutar badan pada sepasang kemeja dan celana jeans hitam di samping kirinya, menepuk nepuk tanganya sebenetar untuk membersihkan remah remah bumbu keripik, dia kemudian mengangkat kemeja hitam itu.

_Oh… jadi ini baju yang akan dipakai oleh namja mesum itu?_ Ujar Luhan dalam hati _Baiklah, daripada nanti aku lupa lagi, lebih baik aku memberikan ini padanya sekarang kan?_ Batin Luhan, kemudian memutuskan untuk berdiri dan memberikan kostum itu kepada Sehun segera, dia menaiki jenjang menuju lantai dua, dan mengetuk pintu, tapi tak ada jawaban, jadi Luhan memutuskan untuk langsung masuk saja kedalam.

Luhan memutar kenop pintu dan melangkah kedalam kamar Sehun, tak bisa dipungkiri Luhan agak kagum dengan interior kamar ini, ada sebuah ranjang king size yang mungkin bisa menampung lima orang sekaligus, di kiri kanan ranjang terdapat sebuah nakas kecil dengan desain minimalis yang diatasnya menampung masing masing satu lampu tidur, lalu ada sofa dan kursi santai yang terletak di salah satu sudut, berdampingan dengan sebuah kulkas mini yang sepertinya memuat berbagai macam minuman dingin, tepat didepan tempat tidur terdapat sebuah jendela besar yang dihias secara elegan dengan gorden cokelat caramel, terdapat dua buah pintu lagi dikamar ini, yang satu Luhan yakin adalah _walk closet_ Sehun dan pintu yang lainya Luhan yakini adalah pintu kamar mandi.

_Wah, anak ini memang benar benar tinggal dalam kemewahan_ batin Luhan lagi, dan ngomong ngomong tentang Sehun, Luhan masih belum melihat anak itu dari tadi, padahal Luhan yakin bahwa dia belum melihat Sehun lagi sejak mereka bicara –kalaupun itu bisa dikatakan berbicara- di kamar mandi tadi.

_Terserahlah, aku akan menunggunya saja, dan memberikan kostum ini_ Luhan kembali membatin, kemudian berjalan kearah kursi santai dan duduk diatasnya, setelah sebelumnya meletakan kostum yang akan diberikanya pada Sehun diatas tempat tidur.

Luhan mengehela nafas, dia pernah memiliki semua kemewahan ini dulu… _ya dulu sekali!_

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?" Terdengar suara datar Sehun, Luhan mengerjab cepat, mengembalikan pikiranya pada posisinya masing masing, kemudian menoleh untuk mencari keberadaan orang yang baru saja bicara padanya.

Luhan tercekat, saat menemukan sosok Sehun yang tidak mengenakan apa apa selain handuk tipis dipingangnya, memperlihatkan dada bidang dan abs abs pemuda itu, rambutnya basah, persis seperti orang yang baru saja keramas, dan dia sekarang sedang menatap tajam Luhan, Luhan langsung menunduk begitu mendapti Sehun menatapnya seperti itu, tubuhnya bergetar, entah karena apa, dan dia merasakan bahwa pipi dan telinganya memerah.

_Apa yang terjadi padamu Xi Luhan?! _Aturanya Luhan tidak merona kan melihat Sehun yang seperti ini, maksudnya mereka berdua sama sama namja, dia punya semua yang Sehun punya –well mungkin tidak dengan abs abs itu, tapi intinya tetap saja…-, lalu apa masalahnya kalau Sehun bertelanjang dada didepanya?

Mungkin karena ini Oh Sehun…, orang yang selalu berlaku sesukanya, namja yang telah mencium Luhan dua minggu yang lalu, ketika bahkan mereka belum benar benar berkenalan.

"Hey! Aku bicara padamu!" ujar Sehun masih dengan nada datar yang sama, dia berjalan mendekat, membuat Luhan secara tidak sadar mundur satu langkah. Sehun menyengit selama sepersekian detik menyadari Luhan menjauh darinya, kembali berjalan mendekat, sambil terus menatap tajam Luhan.

"Ber-berhenti!" Gagap Luhan. Sehun menyeringai, entah setan apa lagi yang merasukinya, tapi dia senang melihat Luhan yang seperti ini, namja rusa itu terlihat berlipat lipat ganda menggemaskan dimata Sehun. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa Luhan sebenarnya takut padanya, Sehun kembali melangkah maju.

"Berhenti kataku!" Luhan mencicit

"Aku bos-nya disini!" kata Sehun "Dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku asisten! Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?" Sehun kembali menyeringai semakin mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dan namja yang satunya.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Teriak Luhan ketakutan, membuat Sehun menyeringai semakin lebar.

"Kenapa? Bukannya ini yang kau mau? Kau yang datang kekamarku sayang," ujar Sehun. Wah, sepertinya setan yang merasuki diri Sehun kali ini lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya, buktinya dia bahkan memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan sayang, dia sudah tidak peduli dengan fakta bahwa yang berdiri dihadapanya ini adalah namja, yang dia mau saat ini hanyalah semakin mendekat kepada Luhan, lalu mengecap bibir pink menggoda itu sekali lagi.

Sehun terus berjalan mendekat dengan seringaian menakutkan masih terpampang jelas diwajahnya, Luhan menatap namja albino itu dengan tatapan horror, berbagai macam pikiran aneh merayap dikepalanya, Apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun kali ini? Apa dia akan selamat kali ini? _Kenapa kau begitu bodoh Luhan, bukanya kau sadar bahwa namja mesum itu adalah serigala! Dan kau dengan bodohnya berjalan masuk kedalam kandang serigala itu dengan sukarela! Kenapa tidak kau tolak saja pekerjaan sialan ini! Kenapa Kau terima Luhan?!_ Luhan merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Badanya bergoyang hebat, dan dia mencengkaram kaus yang dikenakannya sangat kuat sampai buku buku jarinya memutih. Sehun berjalan semakin dekat dan dekat, tidak cepat, sangat lambat malah, tapi setiap langkah yang diambil pemuda itu entah kenapa membuat Luhan semakin yakin dengan penderitaan yang akan segera didapatkanya. Luhan ingin lari, sungguh dia mau kabur dari ruangan mewah terkutuk ini, tapi entah kenapa kakinya tidak mau diajak berkompromi, dia seolah olah lumpuh, lupa bagaimana cara berjalan.

"Berhenti melakukan itu, kau sudah terlihat sangat mengoda, bahkan tanpa harus memasang tampang ketakutan seperti itu," ujar Sehun, seringaian tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Luhan membelalakan matanya, tidak! Dia tidak ingin berada diposisi ini lagi untuk kedua kalinya! Ciuman terkutuk dua minggu yang lalu saja masih terekam jelas diotaknya, dia tidak mau menambah satu memori terkutuk tentang namja albino itu lagi!

Luhan berhasil mendapatkan kendali atas kakinya lagi, dan langsung berlari menjauh dari namja yang satunya "O-ho! Kita mau kejar kejaran dulu? Baiklah, kalau itu maumu" kata Sehun. Sesaat sebelumnya dia masih berdiri dengan tenang dibelakang Luhan, tapi sekarang di sudah berada didepan namja rusa itu merentangkan tanganya untuk menangkap rusa buruanya "Kau tidak begitu gesit, asistenku yang manis!" ujar Sehun menangkap kedua tangan Luhan dengan satu tangan, tangan Luhan terlalu kecil, jadi bukanlah kesulitan yang besar untuk Sehun mencengram kedua tangan mungil itu denga satu tangan saja.

"Lepas! Lepaskan aku!" ujar Luhan dengan suara bergetar ketakukan, sementara dia berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Sehun, tetapi tak ada gunanya, namja albino mesum itu terlalu kuat "Aku mengantarkan bajumu idiot!" ujar Luhan mengerling kearah kasur, yang begi Sehun terlihat lebih seperti _"Sehun-ah, ayo tidur denganku,"_

Diam cukup lama.

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu pergi selagi bisa kan? Tapi kau tidak melakukanya, jadi terima saja nasibmu, aku tak akan pernah melepasmu!" ujar Sehun kemudian menarik Luhan kearahnya, cukup dekat, karena mereka berdua bisa merasakan hembusan nafas masing masing.

Telinga dan pipi Luhan entah kenapa semakin merah saat indra penciumanya menangkap aroma yang keluar dari dalam mulut Sehun, dia benci mengakuinya, tapi aroma itu tercium sangat menggoda, dan seketika seperti sebelumnya Luhan lumpuh… bukan hanya kedua kakinya, tapi seluruh tubuhnya, dia bahkan sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk memberontak, atau sekedar melepaskan tanganya yang kebas dipegang Sehun.

Sehun menyeringai semakin lebar, mendapati Luhan sudah tidak memberontak lagi, dan melongarkan cengramanya, dia tahu tangan Luhan pasti sakit karena dicengram terlalu kuat, tangannya sendiri saja juga tidak bisa dipungkiri terasa agak kaku sekarang. Sehun menatap Luhan lekat lekat "Sudah pasrah hah?" Tanya Sehun pelan.

Luhan diam seribu bahasa, hanya mukanya saja yang semakin merah, Sehun sudah tidak tahan lagi! Seperti malam itu, ketika mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya Sehun kembali menyambar bibir manis itu, dan melumatnya pelan.

Luhan ingin memberontak! Ingin menginjak kaki namja didepannya, ingin mengigit lidah kurang ajar yang sekarang sedang menjilati bibir atasnya itu dengan tanpa ampun! Tapi sungguh, dia tak berdaya! Tubuhnya sama sekali tidak sejalan dengan otaknya! Dia lumpuh… lumpuh dengan perlakuan Sehun terhadapnya... lumpuh karena bibir namja itu sekarang berada dibibirnya untuk yang kedua kali.

Air mata lolos dari pelupuk mata Luhan, disatu sisi dia tidak ingin dilecehkan seperti ini lagi, sungguh, dia tidak ingin terjebak dalam situasi ini lagi…, tapi disisi yang lain kenapa dia begitu terbuai dengan sentuhan Sehun sampai sampai tidak kuasa untuk melawan?! Apa yang terjadi padanya?! Kenapa hati dan fikiranya tidak sejalan begini?! Luhan bingung! Dia tidak mengerti! Sekeras apapun dia mencoba untuk menegerti, tetap saja dia tidak mengerti!

Sehun masih tetap melumat bibir manis Luhan, mengabaikan fakta bahwa namja yang satunya menagis akibat perlakuannya, dia tidak peduli! Entah kenapa bibir itu terasa begitu memabukan bagi Sehun, seolah olah bibir Luhan adalah heroin –merek heroin pribadinya- yang membuatnya merasa candu untuk kembali mencicipi bibir itu setelah sekali mengecapnya.

Ketika Sehun mencicipi bibir Luhan di gang sempit itu dua minggu yang lalu, Sehun mengakui bahwa bibir Luhan manis, sekarang, ketika dia kembali mencicipi bibir itu untuk yang kedua kalinya, dia rasa kata manis saja tidaklah cukup untuk mendeskripsikan bagaimana rasanya ketika bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Luhan.

Tak lama kemudian Sehun dengan sangat tidak tahu dirinya megigit bibir atas Luhan meminta akses untk menjelajahi goa hangat milik namja rusa itu.

Luhan mengatup bibirnya rapat rapat, tidak ingin dilecehkan lebih parah lagi, tapi Sehun tidak menyerah dan kembali mengigit bibirnya, kali ini lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, membuat Luhan sedikit menjerit, dan otomatis memberikan Sehun akses penuh terhadap rongga mulut Luhan.

Sehun mengeksekusi segala yang ada didalam rongga mulut Luhan, tanpa ampun, mengapsen satu persatu gigi Luhan dengan lidahnya, dan mengelitik langit langit mulut Luhan, membuat sang pemilik kegelian. Puncaknya, dia melilit lidah Luhan dengan lidahnya, mendorong dorong lidah namja itu dan mengajak lidah itu untuk ikut menari bersama dalam rongga mulut Luhan.

"Ahhh…." Satu desahan lolos dari mulut Luhan, bukan karena dia menginginkanya, tapi kerena lidah Sehun memang sudah keterlaluan menjelajah rongga mulutnya. Gerakan Sehun semakin menggila, dia mengecup, menghisap dan menjilat bibir Luhan tanpa ampun, menuntut namja yang satunya untuk membalas perlakuanya.

"A-aku mo-mohon…" Kata Luhan tersengal, mencoba untuk menahan desahan yang bisa keluar kapan saja dari mulutnya, namun tak ada gunanya, Sehun seolah tuli.

Pertahanan Luhan akhirnya runtuh, dan dia mulai merespon setiap lumatan dan dorongan yang diberikan oleh namja albino itu padanya, walaupu pada akhirnya memang tetap Sehun yang mendominasi pergulatan lidah mereka, tetapi setidaknya Luhan sempat berhasil mengimbangi perlakuan Sehun walaupun hanya sebentar. Tangan Luhan yang sekarang sudah terbebas sepenuhnya sekarang menjambak rambut Sehun menuntut agar namja albino it uterus memperdalam ciuman mereka

Sehun menyeringai diselal sela ciumanya, dan dengan senang hati menuruti perkataan Luhan.

Luhan mungkin sudah gila karena akhirnya berpartisipasi dalam kegiatan terlarang Sehun, tapi dia sudah tidak mau memikirkan itu lagi sekarang! Persetan! Dia terlampau terbuai dengan perlakuan Sehun, memberontakpun tak ada gunanya, karena namja yang satunya benar benar jauh lebih kuat dari dirinya.

Tangan nakal Sehun menelusup masuk kedalam kaus yang dikenakan Luhan, dia meraba perut rata Luhan lalu terus ke dada rata Luhan dan berlama lama memainkan kedua puting Luhan bergantian, tangan yang satu lagi sementara itu sudah berada diatas kejantanan Luhan dan meremasnya pelan.

"Ahhh…" Desahan lain lolos dari mulut Luhan akibat kenikmatan bertubi tubi yang diterimanya, baik itu di putingnya, kejantanannya yang sudah mulai mengeras, atau bibirnya yang begitu dimanjakan oleh Sehun.

Sehun mendengar itu, dan desahan itu semakin membuatnya mengila dengan kegiatannya. Libidonya sudah benar benar naik sekarang, entahlah dia juga tidak tahu kenapa namja bernama Xi Luhan ini bisa membangkitkan birahinya hanya dengan sebuah desahan.

Sehun kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya menghisap dan melumat bibir namja rusa itu dengan lebih ganas dari sebelumnya, sementara tangan nakalnya kembali mempermainkan dua tonjolan kecil di dada Luhan. Sehun berhenti meremas kejantanan Luhan, dan beralih meremas bokong namja rusa itu, sementara kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri tegak dalam keadaan siap tempur di gesekannya dengan kejantanan Luhan.

Mereka terus melakukan kegiatan terkutuk itu, saling melumat, bergulat lidah dan bertukar saliva masing masing, tidak peduli dengan kenyataan bahwa pada dasarnya apa yang mereka lakukan ini terlarang.

"Menyesal?" ujar Sehun sededuktif mungin setelah mereka melepaskan ciumanya, nafas kedua namja itu menderu tak beraturan. Pertanyaan yang barusan dilontarkan Sehun tentu saja bukanlah pertanyaan yang membutuhkan jawaban, tanpa aba aba Sehun sekarang menempelkan dagunya di ceruk leher jengkag Luhan, dan meghirup aroma tubuh namja mungil itu sebelum memulai kegiatanya menjilati leher jengkang itu.

Sehun mungkin sudah menghisap dan mengigiti leher Luhan meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan disana jika saja telinganya tidak menagkap bunyi pintu apartemen yang mengayun terbuka, dan kemudian tertutup lagi, diiringi oleh suara Suho yang mengumamkan sesuatu tentang kemana semua orang.

_Sial! _Sehun langsung berhenti dari kegiatannya, dan melepaskan Luhan.

Mereka saling pandang, berharap mendapatkan ide, akan sangat ganjil kelihatanya apabila Suho menemukan mereka berdua dalam keadaan yang seperti ini, Sehun yang hanya mengenakan handuk dipinggangnya, dan Luhan denga bibir bengkak, dan bekas air mata dipipinya.

Suho bukanlah orang yang mudah dibodohi, Sehun tahu itu! Hyung nya yang satu itu pasti akan langsug bisa menebak apa yang terjadi kalau seandainya dia menemukan mereka, dan itu hanya akan membuat masalah semakin panjang, Sehun benar benar tidak ingin ada orang lain yang tahu tentang dia dan namaja rusa dihadapanya ini! Setidaknya tidak sampai dia tahu dan sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya didekat Luhan, kenapa dia terus melakukan hal hal yang dia sendiri tidak mengerti terhadapa namja rusa itu.

"Sehun-ah… Kau lihat Luhan hyung?" terdengar suara Suho dari balik pintu kamar Sehun.

"Dia disini hyung," Sehun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, sementara Luhan menatap Luhan dengan mata yang seperti bola ping pong.

"Kenapa?" ujar Suho lagi.

"Bukanya hyung menyuruhnya mengantarkan bajuku!" kata Sehun, terus memandangi Luhan.

"Memang, tapi kenapa-lupakan saja! Luhan hyung, bantu aku dibawah! Dan Sehun, cepatlah, sekarang sudah jam setengah dua!" kata Suho.

"Aku masih membutuhkan asistenku hyung!" ujar Sehun masih terus menatap Luhan, tidak mungkin namja yang lebih tua keluar dengan tampang seperti ini, bisa bisa Suho langsung curiga.

"Sejak kapan kau membutuhkan asisten untuk-"

"Hyung!" kata Sehun memoton perkataan Suho "Aku ingin berkemas oke?!"

"Luhan hyung? Kau tidak apa apa didalam sana?"

Luhan menghela nafasnya beberapa kali, dan menelan ludahnya "Ya, aku baik baik saja Suho-ah" Suara Luhan masih agak bergetar sedikit, tapi Luhan harap Suho tak akan mendengarkanya "Aku akan membantumu sebentar lagi,"

**TBC**

**A/N: Gimana? Aku menepati janji untuk membuat sesuatu yang hot antara mereka kan? Maaf kalau masih kurang memuaskan, negbikin kissing screen yang kaya gini aja butuh perenugan berhari hari buatku. :)**

**Oh ya, apapun pendapat kalian, silahkan tulis dikolom review, baik itu berupa pujian, saran ataupun kritikan aku terima dengan tangan terbuka, menurutku itu adalah suatu pelajaran berharga, jadi jangan segan segan untuk review, oke :) lagipula aku benar benar penasaran sama pendapat para readers tentang chapter ini.**

**Annyeong *melambai lambaikan tangan* see you in the next chap soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**ALL I WANT IS YOU**

**DISCLAIMBER: Cerita ini asalnya dari otak saya, tapi castnya semua kepunyaan SM Entertaiment dan keluarga member EXO masing masing.**

**Cast: HunHan (maincast) Suho, Xiumin, Baekhyun, Lay, Chanyeol(?) dan Chen(?) (dan mungkin cast lain akan bermunculan dimasa depan)**

**Gandre: Romance/Drama**

**RATING : M**

**Warning: YAOI FANFIC. BOY X BOY, TYPO DIMANA MANA.**

**A/N: (ADA PENGUMUMAN PENTING DI AKHIR CERITA INI, MOHON AGAR DIBACA) Pertama, aku mau ngucapin big thanks buat reader yang udah mau ngeluangin waktunya ngebaca fic abal ini, aku mungkin nggak bisa nyebutin nama kalian satu satu tapi yang pasti aku sangat menghargai apresiasi kalian terhadap fic ini, baik itu review, follow, faforite bahkan sider sekalipun –aku hanya berharap para sider tersebut mau bertaubat dan mau meninggalkan jejak di fic ini**

**Anyway, sekarang kita udah punya nama resmi ya? We are EXO L everybody ! Selamat ya buat yang udah bisa sing up, aku sendiri masih belum bisa, karena nge-error mulu setiap mau daftar… :(**

**Oh ya, nggak ada yang sadar ya kalau di chap tiga kemarin aku ninggalin clue terselubung tentang masa lalunya Luhan? Soalnya waktu aku baca review, nggak ada yang nanya soal itu… Chap ini aku juga bakalan ninggalin clue lagi, kira kira ada nggak ya yang sadar… kkekekke…**

**Well at last… aku cuma mau bilang Happy Read**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

"Hyung kau benar benar membuatku khawatir…" kata Suho menatap namja rusa dihadapanya dengan prihatin kemudian beralih menatap dongsaeng sekaligus artisnya yang berdiri disebelahnya dengan pandangan sengit.

Suho benar benar tidak mengerti dengan keadaan yang sedang terjadi antara dua namja didekatnya ini, dia hanya meninggalkan Luhan sebentar untuk menemui Chen dan memberikan gaji terakhir namja itu, namun saat dia kembali ke apartemen Sehun dia malah tidak mendapati siapa siapa.

Waktu Suho bertanya pada Sehun di kamarnya, bocah pucat itu mengatakan bahwa bahwa asisten barunya –Xi Luhan- sedang ada didekatnya dan membatunya, _membantu apa?_ Pertanyaan itu tak pernah lepas dari kepala Suho dari tadi, sejak kapan Sehun membutuhkan bantuan orang lain dalam menggunakan bajunya? Bukanya Sehun sudah cukup besar untuk memakai bajunya sendiri? Lagipula, bukanya biasanya bocah itu selalu menolak segala bentuk skinship dengan siapapun.

Kenapa… tiba tiba Sehun berubah aneh begitu, dan lebih aneh lagi reaksi Luhan saat keluar dari kamar Sehun… namja manis itu keluar dengan keadaan linglung, mata bengkak seperti habis menagis, dan bibir yang juga bengkak…

Apa jangan jangan… Ahhh… Suho bahkan tidak berani membayangkanya, Sehun dongsaeng nya tidak mungin begitu kan?! Walaupun Suho memang belum pernah melihat Sehun dekat degan yeoja manapun, tapi dia yakin bahwa Sehun adalah namja normal yang masih mengagumi keindahan mahluk tuhan bernama wanita.

Luhan melemparkan senyum lemah pada orang yang dari tadi terus mengulang ngulang kata kata yang sama itu "Aku hanya lelah Suho-ah, aku sudah terlanjur terbiasa bermalas malasan di apartemen, dan sekarang aku harus bekerja jadi…" kata Luhan berbohong, mengangkat bahunya sedikit.

"Kau terus saja megatakan itu hyung, sementara keadaanmu sama sekali tidak mendukung pernyataanmu!" jawab Suho kesal "Sehun benar benar tidak melakukan apapun padamu?" tanya Suho lagi, memandang Sehun dari sudut matanya, sementara yang dipandang sama sekali tak terbebani dengan tatapan itu, malah semakin santai dengan ponselnya.

Luhan ikut ikutan menatap namja albino dihadapanya, kalau tatapan bisa membunuh, mungkin Sehun sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa sekarang, tapi nyatanya, ini dunia nyata, mana ada hal yang semacam itu "Um" gumam luhan, lalu tertawa gentir.

_Tidak di apa apa kan bagaimana? Albino-sinting-mesum itu sudah menciumku! Dua kali! Asal kau tahu saja!_ Luhan berteriak dalam hatinya.

"Aku baik baik saja," ujar Luhan sekali lagi, berusaha beracting semeyakinkan mungkin, kalau tidak, sepertinya Suho akan menahanya lebih lama dan akan terus mempertanyakan pertanyaan yang bahkan tak bisa dijawab Luhan dengan jujur, membuatnya tambah sakit hati saja "Gwenchana,"

Suho menghela nafas, yang tanpa sadar diikuti Luhan "Baiklah hyung, kau boleh pulang, jangan lupa besok jam delapan," ucap Suho

Luhan mengangguk "Annyeong," kata Luhan melambai pada dua namja lainya –pada Suho tepatnya, karena Luhan tidak sudi melambai pada Sehun- _Ya selamat tinggal! Karena aku tak akan mau kembali, dan juga tidak akan sudi untuk kembali kesini lagi!_ Luhan beujar dalam hatinya.

Luhan berbalik, dan perlahan menjauh, tanpa menyadari bahwa salah satu dari namja itu menatapnya secara sembunyi sembunyi dibalik ponselnya. Sehun benar benar bersyukur Luhan menolak untuk memberitahu Suho apapaun tentang apa yang terjadi siang ini antara mereka di kamar Sehun, bahkan walaupun Suho memaksanya berkali kali.

Sebenarnya Sehun agak kurang mengerti juga kenapa Luhan mau menyembunyikan itu semua dari Suho, menimbang kalau seandainya dia yang ada di posisi Luhan maka dapat pastikan bahwa tempat pertama yang akan di kujunginya adalah kantor polisi dan membuat laporan tentang pelecehan seksual, tapi bagimanapun dia berterima kasih pada namja itu, karena menutup rapat mulutnya.

Sehun terus mengawasi seluet Luhan yang menghilang ditikungan, tanpa menyadari tatapan tajam dari orang yang sedari tadi berdiri disampingnya "Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Luhan hyung," ujar Suho tajam menusuk "Kau liat saja nanti Tuan Oh, kalau sampai Luhan hyung mengundurkan diri –ani, kalau sampai dia tidak datang saja besok pagi, maka bisa kupastikan bahwa kau akan segera menerima surat pegunduran diri dariku," nada itu… Sehun hanya pernah mendegar Suho menggunakan nada itu satu kali, dan itu sudah lama sekali –lima tahun tepatnya- sebelum dia debut, saat dia benar benar didalam masa masa sulitnya setalah yeoja itu mencampakkanya seperti sampah….

Suho mungkin memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sehun waktu itu, tetapi dia cukup mengerti bahwa Sehun benar benar dalam keadaan mengenaskan, dan tanpa bertanya apapun dia menarik Sehun dari keterpurukan, itu adalah salah satu alasan kenapa Sehun sangat menyanyagi hyung nya yang satu ini… Dia tidak ingin kehilangan Suho juga…

"Hyung, reaksimu berlebihan, bagaimana mungkin kau mau meninggalkan ku hanya karena namja itu mengundurkan diri?" komentar Sehun menatap Suho sungguh sungguh.

"Kenapa? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" kata Suho langsung, menyipitkan matanya mencoba untuk mengintimidasi Sehun.

"Mwo?" kata Sehun tak mengerti.

"Aku kan hanya bilang seandainya Luhan hyung mengundurkan diri, lalu kenapa kau panik begitu, apa jangan jangan kau memang melakukan sesuatu yang tidak wajar pada Luhan hyung dikamarmu? Demi tuhan Sehun-ah… dia keluar dari kamarmu dengan tanpang yang mencurigakan… bukanya menuduh… tapi… kau nor-"

"Wow! Hyung! Aku tak melakukan apapun padanya!" kata Sehun cepat, langsung memotong perkataan Suho. Bukannya Sehun sudah pernah mengatakan bahwa Suho bukanlah orang yang bodoh, buktinya bahkan walaupun Sehun dan Luhan sudah menutupi semuanya dengan baik tetap saja namja angelic itu masih bisa menaruh curiga padanya

"Luhan hyung bertingkah aneh setelah keluar dari kamarmu Oh Sehun!" ujar Suho setengah berteriak.

"Hyung… kau sudah mengenalku untuk waktu yang lama, dan menurutmu apakah aku orang yang seperti itu?" tanya Sehun dengan nada jengkel yang meyakinkan "Berhentilah membicarakan Luhan, dan percaya saja padaku oke?"

Suho menghela nafas secara agak berlebihan kemudian "Baiklah, istirahatlah Sehun-ah, jadwal kita padat besok" ujarnya.

"Arasso, malam hyung," kata Sehun kemudian membuka pintu apartemenya dan langsung masuk kedalam.

Suho hanya memandangi pintu menutup di depan matanya, kemudian berbalik dan berjalan kearah lif, bukan hanya Sehun saja yang membutuhkan tidur, dia sendiri juga membutuhkannya.

0-0-0

_Kenapa dia melakukanya?Apakah namja brengsek itu benar benar tidak normal?Lalu kenapa aku? Kenapa harus aku yang menjadi korbanya…?_ Luhan membatin, dia berjalan dengan lutut bergetar dan pandangan mata kosong.

_Lalu bagaimana denganmu Xi Luhan? Bukankah kau menikmatinya? _Terdengar suara lain dari dalam kepalanya, dan Luhan tahu bahwa itu adalah suara hatinya… Luhan mungkin benci untuk mengakuinya, tetapi memang benar kalau dia menikmati kegiatan nista itu.

Entahlah, Luhan juga tidak tahu pasti kenapa dia begitu terbuai dengan perlakuan namja mesum bin brengsek itu pada tubuhnya, bagaimana bibir mereka bertemu, berpagut, bertautan, saling melumat… bagaimana lidah mereka bergulat dan bertarung untuk mencari tahu siapa yang paling hebat diantara keduanya…dia menyukai bagaimana saliva yang entah milik siapa meleleh di dagunya, bagaimana artis idiot itu mengesek miliknya… bagaimana tangan nakal Sehun…

Lihat? Bahkan Luhan bisa mengambarkan dengan sangat jelas bagaimana dia begitu menikmatinya, dan itu membuat Luhan benci… pada dirinya sendiri dan juga namja brengsek itu… Dia tahu apa yang mereka berdua lakukan menjijikan, tetapi yang tak sampai terfikir oleh oaknya, adalah bagaimana bisa dia begitu terlarut dalam itu semua…

_Sialan kau Oh Sehun!_ Luhan mengumpat dalam hati sambil tersenyum kecut. Sesaat setelahnya memandang berkeliling untuk melihat sebenarnya dimana dia sekarang. Syukurlah, walaupun saat ini otaknya kosong, kakinya terprogram dengan sendirinya untuk membawanya pulang, dan saat ini dia sudah berada didepan gedung apartemennya.

Luhan melangkah masuk, dan langsung menuju lif, seperti dua minggu yang lalu dia kembali mengabaikan orang orang di sekitarnya, tak peduli siapa.

Satu satunya hal yang diinginkan oleh Luhan saat ini adalah kasur dan boneka rusa kesayanganya, Luhan benar benar lelah, mungkin tidak secara fisik karena dia tidak melakukan apapun yang berarti hari ini, tetapi batin dan fikirannya…?

Mungkin…

Luhan hanya berharap -walaupun ini kelihatanya tidak mungkin- dengan istirahat di kasurnya yang nyaman bisa menghilangkan sedikit rasa lelahnya, dan mengurangi perasaan aneh dan beban yang sekarang rasanya menghimpit dadanya.

Luhan keluar saat lif membuka, dan dengan sangat pelan -tanpa tenaga- berjalan menuju pintu apartemenya, mengacuhkan Ma Halmoni yang biasanya selalu disapanya, dan juga Jung Ajjusi-petugas kebersihan mereka.

"Luhan Oppa!" Luhan tak mendengarkan teriakan gadis itu "Yak! Luhan Oppa!" gadis itu kembali berteriak, kali ini hampir didepan telinga Luhan dan menepuk lengan Luhan pelan.

"Hentikan Song Seunghee! Oppa sedang tidak ingin bercanda sekarang!" Ujar Luhan setengah membentak yeoja lima belas tahun itu. Seunghee adalah anak pertama dari empat bersaudara dari pasangan tuan dan nyonya Song, yang tinggal disebelah apartemen Luhan. Seunghee adalah seorang anak yang manis, walaupun sangat manja dan sangat keras kepala, tetapi anak itu bisa dijadikan pelepas stress karena dia selalu bisa membuat orang orang disekitarnya tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

Yep! Seperti Baekhyun, anak itu terlahir dengan bakat moodmaker...

"Aish! Bukan itu!" kata Seunghee "Oppa dengarkan aku dulu! Penting, ini tentang Minseok Oppa, dia dilarikan Baekhyun Oppa kerumah sakit tadi siang, kelihatan sangat kesakitan, Beak Oppa bilang kalau Oppa pulang, Oppa harus segera menghubunginya!"

"APA?!" tidakkah hari ini sudah cukup buruk untuk Luhan? Mulai dari bekerja pada namja brengsek itu, kemudian kembali dilecehkan untuk kedua kalinya oleh namja yang sama, dan sekarang apa? Orang yang selama ini sudah dianggapnya sebagai hyungnya sendiri dilarikan kerumah sakit…?! "Sudahlah, lebih baik Oppa menghubungi Baekhyun Oppa sekarang, dia pasti sedang panik,"

"Ne, gomaowo Seunghee-ah,"

Yeoja itu tersenyum simpul, setelah itu Luhan segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam kantong celananya, memasangkan bartarinya dengan tergesa gesa, dan saat ponsel itu akirnya berfungsi secepatnya menghubungi Baekhyun.

Setelah beberapa detik, akhirnya Baekhyun mengangkat panggilanya, dan langsung berbicara dengan nada yang membuat Luhan semakin cemas

"Eotteokaji Lu-ah… Kita harus bagaimana…?" ujar Baekhyun lirih

"Baek tenanglah… apa yang terjadi pada Umin hyung? Ceritakan padaku!" pinta Luhan dengan kening berkerut.

"A-aku… aku tidak tahu… semuanya terjadi begitu saja… dokter bilang dia terkena usus buntu… a-aku…"

Usus buntu ?

Bagaimana bisa? Seingat Luhan selama ini Xiumin tidak pernah menunjukan tanda tanda tengah menderita radang usus buntu. Luhan memang bukan dokter, tetapi setidaknya dia adalah seorang relawan kesehatan ketika SMA di China dulu, jadi, kalau hanya sekedar melihat gejala penyakit usus buntu, harusnya dia bisa…

"Luhan…"panggil Baekhyun, yang sebenarnya bisa disebut lirihan.

"Dimana kau?" tanya Luhan pada Baekhyun

"Seoul Internasional Hospital," jawab Baekhyun lemah.

"Tunggu aku disana, mengerti?!" perintah Luhan kemudian langsung mematikan sambungannya.

0-0-0

"Chogieo, bisakah saya mengetahui keberadaan-"

"-LUHAN!" Perkataan Luhan terpotong begtiu mendengar teriakan Baekhyun, dan namja cantik itu langsung saja menoleh. Baekhyun terlihat berantakan dengan seragam crew-nya "Ah, tidak jadi," ucap Luhan pada resepsionis didepannya kemudian tergesa gesa berlari kearah Baekhyun.

"Baek, ceritakan padaku semuannya, dari awal…, bagaimana Umin hyung bisa masuk rumah sakit begini?" kata Luhan.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku pulang kerja jam empat sore seperti biasanya, dan Umin hyung yang kebetulan sedang cuti hari ini menyambutku, dia bahkan seempat bercanda tentang kue gosong didapur, lalu tiba tiba dia terjatuh dan mengerang ngerang kesakitan, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi Lu… Umin hyung pinsan didepanku, aku… aku juga tidak ingat bagaimana detailnya, tapi yang jelas akhirnya aku berhasil menghubungi ambulan, dan kemudian mereka datang, dan Umin hyung langsung dibawa ke ICU" ujar Baekhyun dengan raut wajah khwatir dan tertekan yang jelas.

Begitulah, bahkan walaupun dia adalah seorang mood maker, yang terlihat selalu ceria dan hiperaktif, sebenarnya Baekhyun itu adalah jenis orang yang mudah sekali panik, suka memikirkan hal terlalu jauh, dan gampang stress. Tinggal dengan seseorang selama kurang lebih lima tahun tentu cukup untuk Luhan mengetahui itu semua, apalagi dia adalah mahasiswa lulusan jurusa pisikologi.

Luhan menghela nafas, dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya, namja pencinta ayeliner itu mengikutinya mengambil nafas "Baek, semuanya akan baik baik saja, sekarang dimana Umin hyung? Bisakah kau membawaku padanya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, kemudian menarik tangan Luhan bersamanya. Saat mereka akhirnya tiba di ICU Baekhyun melepas tangan Luhan dan langsung berlari keranjang yang terletak paling ujung. Luhan mengikutinya "Dia tertidur Lu, dokter tadi memberinya obat penenang," ujar Baekhyun

Luhan mengangguk, kemudian mendekati hyungnya itu, dan menagkup tangan namja berpipi bakpao itu "Kau bodoh hyung, orang macam apa yang tidak tahu penyakitnya sendiri?" ujar Luhan menatap wajah yang terlelap itu.

Sejujurnya Kim Xiumin punya arti tersendiri bagi Luhan… Saat dia luntang lantung tanpa arah di jalanan, tanpa uang atau apapun lima tahun yang lalu, namja berpipi bakpao itulah yang berbaik hati menampungnya di apartemenya, bahkan mereka belum saling mengenal saat itu, tak ada jaminan khusus bahwa Luhan bukanlah orang jahat yang bisa saja merampok rumah namja baozi itu, tetapi Xiumin percaya padanya, dan itulah kenapa Luhan selalu mengangap Xiumin sebagai hyungnya sampai sekarang…

"Lu…, kita punya masalah," kata Baekhyun "Umin hyung harus di operasi setidaknya paling lambat besok malam, tetap kita sama sekali tidak memiliki biaya untuk itu, uangku sudah habis untuk membayar sewa apartemen bulan ini, dan Umin hyung juga sepertinya tidak memiliki uang untuk saat ini, dia meminjam uangku beberapa hari yang lalu, kau? Mana mungkin sudah gajian kan?" Baekhyun tertawa miris.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun sepenuhnya sekarang "Bagaimana kita bisa mencari uang sebanyak itu dalam satu malam Lu, aku sudah tidak mungkin meminjam pada kantor, sementara tunggakkan ku bulan lalu masih belum lunas, harusnya aku tak membeli eyeliner sialan itu!" Kata Baekhyun mengumpat.

"Sudahlah Baek, mengumpat pun tak akan ada gunanya, toh tak akan merubah apapun," kata Luhan kembali mengenggam tangan Xiumin, sementara pikirannya berkelana jauh. Kalau dia boleh berandai andai, maka seandainya saja dia masih di China, maka semuanya tak akan sesusah ini… Seandainya saja hubungannya dan orang tuanya masih baik, maka dia hanya perlu meminta…

Tapi benar juga, ini bukan saatnya berandai andai, tak akan ada yang berubah hanya karena Luhan berharap demikian… Yang harus Luhan pikirkan saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya dia bisa mendapatkan uang yang banyak untuk besok pagi, Luhan tidak mungkin _"memasang harga"_ pada dirinya sendirikan? Hell- dia masih waras! Dan dia tak serendah itu! Atau mungkin dia bisa datang ke club dan memainkan satu dua lagu, oke mungkin dia akan mendapatkan uang yang banyak dengan cara itu, tetapi terakhir kali dia melakukannya, dia malah berakhir dikejar kejar oleh bodyguard bodyguard idiot itu sampai harus luntang lantung dijalanan, jadi opsi ini juga tida mungkin dipakai…

Atau yang terakhir, dia bisa kembali ke apartemen Sehun, dan memohon agar gajinya dibayar dimuka…, pilihan ini malah lebih gila dari pilihan pertama…

"Luhan…" kata Baekhyun menatap Luhan dan Xiumin bergantian, cemas.

Luhan menghela nafas -entah yang untuk keberapa kalinya hari ini- kemudian pada akhirnya membuat sebuah keputusan gila bin nekad _toh aku sudah gila!_ Batin Luhan _Lagipula aku hanya akan berbicara pada Suho, dan namja brengsek itu tak perlu terlibat..._

"Aku bisa bertanya pada atasannku besok Baek, siapa tahu aku bisa mendapatkan gajiku dimuka"

"Apakah dia sebaik itu?" tanya Baekhyun menatap Luhan sungguh sungguh.

"Tidak, tetapi menejernya baik padaku," Luhan mencoba tersenyum manis, mentupi hatinya yang sama sekali tak terasa baik.

"Ku harap dia mau Lu,"

"Ya, kuharap juga begitu,"

0-0-0

Sehun membuka matanya pagi itu karena terganggu oleh sinar matahari yang masuk menembus jendela kamarnya. Namja albino itu mengerang sambil meruntuk dalam hati sebelum akhirnya menarik selimut untuk menutupi kepalanya demi menghambat sinar matahari menusuk matanya.

Demi Tuhan… Sehun baru saja terlelap jam empat tadi pagi -kenapa matahari rasanya cepat sekali terbit!- dan tak akan ada yang bisa membuatnya beranjak dari tidurnya, bahkan walaupun gedung apartemen ini runtuh saat ini juga.

_**Tok Tok Tok Tok Tok**_

Sehun, sudah hampir –ingat _hampir_- kembali tidur saat dia mendengar ketukan tak sabaran di pintu kamarnya, pada awalnya namja albino itu berusaha untuk mengabaikan suara berisik itu dengan menghimpit kepalanya dengan bantal, tetapi kemudian terdengar suara Suho hyung nya tercinta

"Yak! Oh Sehun bangun! Kita ada pemotretan di Inchon hari ini!" Ujar Suho membuat namja yang lebih muda kembali mengerang, dan melempar bantal yang menutupi kepalanya hingga jatuh ke lantai, lalu menyibak selimutnya dengan kasar, kemudian dengan kaki yang sengaja dihentak hentakan dan mata yang masih setengah terpejam, dia berjalan kearah pintu.

Mungkin tak banyak orang yang tahu, tetapi sebenarnya Sehun adalah orang yang sangat kekanakan, terutama ketika dia berada di hadapan orang orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai keluarga sendiri.

Pintu kamar itu akhirnya terbuka "Waeyo hyung?" tanya Sehun cemberut.

"Kita ke inchon hari ini! Dan aku tak ingin terlambat, jadi aku mau kau…" tunjuk Suho tepat didepan hidung Sehun "…Untuk segera berkemas" lanjutnya.

"Jam berapa?" tanya Sehun pendek.

"Jam sebelas nanti" jawab Suho (A/N: Aku nggak tahu berapa jam yang diperluin buat pergi ke Inchon dari Seoul, jadi anggap aja kalo waktu yang diperluin itu sekitar empat jam)

"Itu masih lama kan?" kata Sehun "Sekarang aku masih sangat mengantuk hyung, jadi jangan ganggu aku!" jangan salahkan Sehun karena terkesan kurang ajar begitu, seperti yang dia katakan tadi, dia baru bisa terlelap sekitar jam empat pagi, dan sekarang masih jam tujuh lewat lima elas menit, artinya, dia hanya mendapatkan sekitar tiga jam lebih sedikit untuk istirahat, dan ini semua karena namja rusa itu…

Kalau saja kemarin namja manis itu tidak datang kekamar Sehun saat dia sedang mandi, dan kalau saja namja itu tak bersikap begitu ketakutan saat Sehun mendekat padanya mungkin libido Sehun tak akan naik seperti kemarin, dan dia tak akan melakukan hal hal yang dia lakukan kemarin… Lalu kemudian dia tak akan menghabiskan waktu tidurnya yang berharga untuk membayangkan bagaimana rasanya ketika bibirnya bertemu dengan namja itu, bagaimana sensasi aneh menjalari dirinya ketika dia mengesekan batang panjangnya dengan batang panjang milik namja itu… bagaimana jantugnya berdegup kencang hanya dengan mendengar nama itu…

Luhan…

Ya, Luhanlah yang membuat Sehun gila! Sudah seperti itu sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, Sehun bukanlah orang yang suka melakukan skinship dengan orang orang, bahkan orang yang sudah sangat dikenalnya, tetapi dia mencium namja rusa itu bahkan sebelum mereka resmi berkenalan –walaupun dia saat itu sedang dalam keadaan setengah mabuk, tetapi tetap saja…

Sehun akui dia sudah terpesona dengan Luhan sejak saat itu, dan dia semakin terpesona pada Luhan ketika namja rusa itu muncul lagi kemarin didepan apartemenya. Sehun tak pernah berusaha untuk mencari Luhan sejak kejadian dua minggu yang lalu itu, namja rusa itulah yang datang sendiri kedepan apartemenya…

Bisakah Sehun menganggap ini sebagai takdir? Bahwa dia memang dimaksudkan untuk kembali bertemu dengan Luhan?

Oh bagus! Sekarang dia malah tak bisa kembali tidur kerena memikirkan Luhan! Sudah Sehun bilang kan kalau Luhan membuatnya gila… da ini adalah salah satu bentuk kegilaan yang disebabkan Luhan padanya…

Sehun menarik nafas dalam dalam kemudian menghebuskanya kuat, dan memutuskan untuk mandi saja, mudah mudahan dengan itu dia bisa mengenyahkan Luhan dari pikiranya. Sehun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya kemudian berjalan kekamar mandi, dan menanggalkan semua pakaianya setelah sebelumnya menutup dan mengunci pintu, dia menyalakan air di shower box, dan menagtur suhunya sehingga dia merasa nyaman kemudian mengguyur dirinya sendiri

Sehun menutup matanya berusaha untuk menikmati guyuran air hangat pada sekujur tubuhnya, tapi kemudian dia malah mendapati dirinya berfantasi aneh tentang dirinya dan Luhan mandi bersama…

Sehun membuka matanya langsung, lalu mengeleng gelengkan kepalanya kuat kuat, dan menyambar spons dan sabun cair di sampingnya, lalu mulai mengosok punggungnya sendiri, tapi kemudian dia malah kembali berfantasi ria tentang bagaimana kira kira rasanya ketika tanganya yang sekarang sedang mengosok pungungnya, berganti dengan tangan Luhan…

Ya ampun… Sejak kapan Sehun jadi semesum ini…

Sehun menatap kejantananya yang sekarang sudah dalam keadaan setengah tegak –lihat! Bahkan hanya dengan membayangkan Luhan sudah bisa membuatnya ereksi- kemudian mendengus.

Sehun bukanlah orang yang mesum, bahkan ketika dia tinggal dengan sepupunya -yang notabane nya adalah orang termesum di SMA mereka- dulu, dia tetap tak pernah berfanasi aneh tentang sex, padahal setiap hari saat pulang sekolah dia akan disuguhi oleh pemandangan filem biru dari kamar sepupunya itu, bukankah itu berarti Sehun bukanlah orang yang mesum? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa ketika hal itu berkaitan dengan namja bernama Xi Luhan semuanya menjadi berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat…?

0-0-0

_**Ting Tong**_

Suho bergegas untuk membuka pintu dan kemudian tersenyum ketika mendapati Luhan berdiri didepan pintu. Ada sedikit rasa lega dihati Suho karena Luhan terlihat sudah baik baik saja, tidak lagi seperti zombie

"Hyung…" ujar Suho "Tumben pagi sekali?"

Luhan tersenyum manis padanya kemudian bergerak masuk setelah Suho menyingkir untuk memberi jalan "Ah ya, aku lupa hyung, ini untukmu," kata Suho kemudian memberikan sebuah E-card pada Luhan. Luhan menatap namja didepanya dengan pandangan bertanya " Ije mwoya?" tanyanya.

"Kunci apartemen ini, maksudku… kau sekarang sudah resmi menjadi asisten Sehun, hyung, dan itu artinya kau akan bolak balik keluar masuk apartemen ini, akan sangat merepotkan kalau setiap kali kau kesini kau harus meminta kunci dulu padaku atau Sehun, jadi lebih baik kalau kau menyimpan kartu itu, hyung," jelas Suho panjag lebar.

Luhan mengangguk angukan kepalanya tanda mengerti, kemudian teringat dengan tujuanya datang sepagi ini.

"Suho-ah, kita perlu bicara," ujara Luhan menatap namja angelic didepannya.

Suho menaikan alisnya "Ada apa hyung?" katanya kemudian duduk disofa didepan televisi, Luhan mengikutinya.

"Suho-ah, aku tahu mungkin ini terdengar lancang, tetapi kemarin sepulang aku dari sini, hyung ku dilarikan kerumah sakit karena radang usus buntu, dan harus dioperasi paling lambat malam ini," Luhan memberi jeda pada perkataannya, menatap Suho takut-takut, Suho sempat mengerutkan dahinya sebentar, tetapi tak berkata apapun, setelah cukup lama akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan "Aku butuh uang Suho-ah, jadi…., bisakah aku menerima gajiku dimuka, aku pasti akan bekerja dengan rajin, hanya saja aku sedang membutuhkan uang itu…, toh menerima uang itu sekarang atau nanti sama saja, pada akhirnya aku akan menerima uang itu juga kan?"

Luhan menunduk, berharap dalam hati bahwa Suho memahami posisinya saat ini, mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama, sampai salah satu dari mereka mebuka suara "Soal itu hyung…, itu bukan keputusanku, kalau kau mau membicarakan ini, lebih baik bicara pada Sehun, karena pada dasarnya kita berdua sama sama bekerja padanya," ujar Suho dengan sebersit rasa bersalah dalam suaranya.

Luhan menghela nafas, kenapa ini tak terfikirkan olehnya sebelumnya, benar juga kata Suho, mereka berdua sama sama bekerja pada Sehun –namja brengsek itu!- dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun, Sehun tetaplah bos Luhan, dan kalau dia ingin meminta gajinya, dia seharusnya memang berbicara pada Sehun.

Tapi bagaimana Luhan bisa berbicara pada namja mesum itu, kalau melihat namja albino itu saja sudah membuat Luhan ketakutan setengah mati akan dilecehkan lagi.

"Apa tak ada cara lain?" tanya Luhan pelan

Suho mengeleng "Hyung, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu kemarin di kamar anak itu?" tanya Suho "Bukan bermaksud sok tahu hyung, hanya saja aku khawatir padamu…"

"Tak ada yang terjadi," kata Luhan.

"Hyung, apa Sehun mengancamu untuk tak memberi tahu siapa siapa?" Tanya Suho lagi.

Bukan itu masalahnya, Sehun memang tak pernah mengancam Luhan untuk tidak memberitahu siapa siapa tentang apa yang terjadi antara mereka kemarin siang, hanya saja Luhan bukanlah orang yang suka mengumbar aibnya sendiri, apalagi menyangkut dia begitu terbuai dengan sebuah ciuman yang dilakukan oleh sesama namja padanya…

"Aku mengancam apa?" terdengar suara baru dari arah tangga membuat baik Luhan maupun Suho menoleh, Sehun berdiri disana menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan, dan menatap kedua namja yang menatapnya itu dengan pandangan datar.

Namja albino itu menggunakan sweter biu gelap dan celana cokleat pucat, rambutnya dibiarkan jatuh menutupi dahinya, menambah kesan tampan pada dirinya.

Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar, antara takut dan terpesona…

Lho? Apa Luhan baru saja mengatakan terpesona? _Berhentilah bertingkah tak wajar Xi Luhan! Lama kelamaan orang orang akan benar benar merangukan orientasi seksualmu!_

0-0-0

"Jadi begitulah Sehun-ssi" ujar Luhan mengakhiri ceritanya sengan menunduk "Bisakah aku mendapatkan gajiku dimuka? Aku berjanji akan bekerja dengan giat, aku membutuhkan uang itu untuk operasi hyungku…"

"Aku tak suka berbicara pada orang yang tak mau menatapku Luhan-ssi" ujara Sehun sama sekali tak nyambung.

Luhan mendogak, tetapi masih menolak untuk menatap Sehun "Maaf," katanya

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau masih belum mau menatapku Luhan-ssi?" tanya Sehun datar. Wajah Sehun boleh tak menampilkan ekspesi apa-apa, tetapi sesungguhnya dia sangat menikmati mengoda Luhan yang sedang ketakutan begini –bahkan walaupun dia tahu bahwa faktanya Luhan takut karena dirinya- bagi Sehun Luhan yang sedang ketakutan terlihat beribu ribu kali lebih mengemaskan. Seperti seekor rusa yang berada di tengah padang rumput sendirian…

Luhan menghela nafasnya kemudian menatap Sehun tepat dimatanya, membuat Sehun sempat mematung untuk beberapa saat, entahlah, ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata rusa Luhan darahnya kembali berdesir, dan jantungnya kembali berdetak sepuluh kali lebih cepat, nafasnya juga ikut ikutan memburu, dan kejadian kemarin siang kembali terputar dengan sendirinya dalam otaknya.

Sehun menelan ludahnya kemudian berdehem dan mengalihkan padanganya kearah lain, apapun selain Luhan "Sehun-ssi, kau menyuruhku untuk menatapmu, kenapa sekarang kau malah mengalihkan pandanganmu?" tanya Luhan.

Suho yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri disalah satu sofa diruangan itu tiba tiba berdiri "Maaf, aku ada urusan sebentar, kalian bicaralah," katanya kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan sendirian.

Untuk beberapa saat tak ada yang bicara, Luhan masih berkutat dengan ketakutannya, dan Sehun masih tetap memperhatikan Luhan yang ketakutan "Tidakkah kau merasa ini seperti déjà vu?" tanya Sehun kemudian berpindah duduk disamping Luhan.

Luhan menyengit, tapi masih tetap menunduk mencoba untuk mengiraukan Sehun yang sekarang sudah merapat kearahnya, tetapi sekuat apapun dia mencoba untuk bersikap biasa saja, tubuhnya tetap bereaksi lain saat bersentuhan dengan Sehun

"Kau gemetaran Luhan,"

"Se-Sehun-ssi, apakah aku bisa mendapatkan gajiku?" ujar Luhan tergagap.

"Tenang saja, aku akan memberikannya, tetapi…" Sehun mengantungkan kata katanya kemudian menepuk nepuk pahanya "Berbaringlah disini,"

"Apa?" kata Luhan mendogak seketika.

"Berbaringlah disini…" ujar Sehun sekali lagi menepuk nepuk pahanya

"Dan kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?" tanya Luhan

"Karena aku ingin kau melakukanya!" Perintah Sehun seenaknya "Sekarang ayo berbaring!"

"Lalu kalau kau menginginkanku untuk berbaring dipahamu, aku harus melakukannya begitu…?" kata Luhan sinis.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sehun enteng dengan ekspresi datar "Aku kan bosmu,"

"Tidak mau!" jawab Luhan "Pokoknya apapun yang terjadi aku tidak mau!" ujar Luhan kemudian melipat kedua tanganya didepan dada

"Kau yakin…?" tanya Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya menatap Luhan, sementara yang ditatap masih tetapi dengan posisinya melipat tangan didepan dada "Baiklah, kalau begitu cium aku," Sehun juga tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa sampai mengatakan itu, tetapi yang jelas kata kata itu sudah meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya.

Sehun adalah seseorang dengan pemikiran yang terbuka, baginya setiap orang berhak untuk melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan asalkan tidak merugikan orang lain, termasuk menyukai sesama jenis…

Tetapi tetap saja, mendapati dirinya sendiri mengarah kearah itu membuat hatinya agak sedikit risih -seperti ada sesuatau yang menganjal… Disatu sisi, dia masih ingin mengakui bahwa dia masih normal, tetapi disisi lain …

Seperti yang dikatakannya tadi, Luhan membuatnya gila!

"APA?! Kau gila! Aku tahu kalau kau tidak waras, tapi setidaknya jangan bawa bawa aku! Aku masih menyukai wanita!" kata Luhan menatap Sehun ngeri.

"Pilihanmu hanya dua anak rusa! Berbaring dipahaku, atau cium aku! Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah aku juga tidak mau memberikan uangku padamu" kata Sehun lagi seenaknya. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak berniat untuk menyulitkan posisi Luhan –satu satunya alasan kenapa dia menyuruh Luhan berbaring dipahanya adalah karena namja rusa itu terlihat sangat resah, dan Sehun hanya ingin menenangkannya- tapi karena dia sudah terlanjur member Luhan pilihan yang kedua jadi… ya mau bgaimana lagi?

_Dasar namja mesum brengsek kurang ajar! Kalau saja ini bukan untuk Xiumin hyung!Aku tak akan sudi! _Luhan membatin dalam hati kemudian dengan sangat tidak ikhlas menuruti kemauan Sehun untuk berbaring dipahanya sambil terus bergumam "Kau tidak waras!" atau "Ini semua demi Umin hyung".

Sehun? Dia hanya tersenyum karena rusa manis itu akhirnya menuruti kemauanya, mengabaikan fakta bahwa Luhan sama sekali tidak ikhlas melakukanya, dia kemudian membelai rambut cokelat keemasan Luhan dengan tangan kirinya.

Seketika Luhan terdiam diperlakukan seperti itu, rasanya sudah sangat lama tak ada orang yang mau mengelus kepalanya seperti yang sedang dilakukan Sehun padanya saat ini, dulu saat Luhan kecil, neneknya selalu melakukan ini padanya sampai dia terlelap, dan kebiasaan itu terus berlanjut bahkan sampai Luhan lulus SMP, tapi kemudian neneknya meninggal dunia, dan tak ada lagi yang mau mengelus elus kepala Luhan seperti itu.

Luhan tidak tahu darimana Sehun bisa tahu tentang ini, tapi yang jelas untuk sekarang dia ingin menikmatinya, Luhan memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk mengingat setiap elusan lembut tangan Sehun pada kepalanya, ini terasa berbeda… tapi tetap menenangkan…

Cara neneknya mengusap kepalanya dan cara Sehun mengusap kepalanya memang berbeda, tetapi hal itu tetap bermuara pada hal yang sama, membuat Luhan terasa terlindungi… dan dia ingin terus merasakan hal itu…

Sehun berhenti tiba tiba kerena mendapati bahwa Luhan sudah tidak lagi ribut mengomel seperti sebelumnya "Lu-han?" tanya Sehun kebingungan. Apakah Luhan sangat ketakutan padanya, sampai sudah tidak sanggup berbicara lagi. "Kalau kau sangat takut padaku, aku akan berhenti," kata Sehun menarik tanganya, tetapi Luhan menahan tangan Sehun.

"Kepalaku sakit, hyungku masuk rumah sakit… dan aku sama sekali tak punya biaya, dulu saat nenekku masih hidup dia selalu melakukan ini padaku saat aku sedang ada masalah, aku tak tahu kau tahu dari mana tentang ini, tetapi tetaplah mengusap usap kepalaku…," ujar Luhan pelan dengan suara bergetar, dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa suaranya bergetar, tapi setidaknya kali ini dia tahu bahwa ini bukan disebabkan oleh ketakutan –mungkin karena kenyamanya yang sudah lama tak dia dapatkan.

Sehun membatalkan niatnya, dan kembali mengusap puncak kepala Luhan kemudian berkata pelan "Mulai saat ini aku akan selalu melakuakan ini padamu saat kau sedang ada masalah, yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah datang padaku, oke?" kata Sehun lembut.

Luhan mengangguk anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti, kemudian kembali memejamkan matanya menikmati belaian tangan Sehun di puncak kepalanya "Luhan," panggil Sehun "Mulai saat ini, jangan bicara formal padaku! Aku tidak suka!"

Luhan mengangguk lagi, masih tetap berbaring dipaha Sehun sambil memejamkan matanya "Sehun-ah…" panggil Luhan

"Apa?"

"Ani, hanya ingin membiasakan diriku memanggilmu begitu," kata Luhan lagi, masih memejamkan matanya. Sehun menatap Luhan, bukan dengan tatapan intens yang kemarin dia tunjukan dikamarnya, tetapi dengan tatapan sayang yang belum pernah dia tunjukan pada siapapun selama lima tahun ini.

0-0-0

Matahari sudah tengelam sekitar satu jam yang lalu, dan seorang namja cantik bermata rusa sedang duduk di sebuah kursi plastic berwarna putih menatap namja berpipi bakpao yang sedang terbaring di atas tempat tidur yang ada didepan namja cantik itu

Luhan-si namja cantik-menghela nafasnya kemudian tersenyum menatap wajah hyungnya yang masih terlelap "Untunglah operasinya berjalan lancar hyung! Liat saja nanti! Aku yang akan mengawasi makanmu setiap hari!" katanya mengomel, tetapi raut wajahnya memancarkan kelegaan yang besar.

Xiumin akhirnya dioperasi sekitar jam empat sore tadi, operasinya berjalan lancar, hanya saja namja bakpao itu sepertinya belum akan sadar untuk malam ini dikarenakan obat bius berdosid tinggi yang tadi diberikan oleh dokter padanya.

Luhan membenamkan wajahnya ditepian kasur Xiumin, dan tanpa dia sadari pikiranya mulai berkelana kesaat bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan uangnya dari Sehun tadi pagi. Sehun akhirnya memberikan gaji Luhan sekitar jam sebelas siang –awalnya namja albino itu mau meberikan uang itu secara cash, tetapi kemudian dia mengingat bahwa dia tidak memiliki uang sebanya itu dirumahnya, akhirnya dengan inisiatif Suho, Sehun berniat mentransfer gaji Luhan langsung kerekening Luhan, tetapi sebelum itu terjadi si namja rusa malah menyuruh Sehun untuk mentranfer uang itu langsung ke apartemen Baekhyun, suapaya namja penggila eyeliner itu bisalangsung menggunakan uangnya untuk membayar operasi Xiumin.

Berbicara tentang Sehun… Terkadang Luhan tak mengerti pada namja itu-dan juga dirinya sendiri ketika menyangkut namja itu- terkadang Sehun bisa begitu menyebalkan dan seenaknya, lalu bisa menjadi sangat mesum, kemudian malah menjadi sangat manis dan lembut, entahlah apakah pemuda itu memiliki tiga kepribadian sekaligus atau bagimana, tapi yang jelas Sehun selalu bisa menjungkir balikan perasaan Luhan.

Maksudnya…, baru kemarin Luhan menyatakan bahwa dirinya bukanlah fans dari seorang Oh Sehun lagi, lalu kemudian hari ini dia kembali mendapati dirinya jatuh dalam kembaikan dan kelembutan namja itu.

Sehun yang seperti hari inilah yang selama ini dia yakini ada, bukan Sehun yang mesum, atau Sehun yang menyebalkan, dan itu membuatnya kembali ingin mengidolakan namja albino itu. Apa yang sudah terjadi dua minggu yang lalu, ataupun kemarin sepertinya sudah hilang tak berbekas bagi Luhan hanya kerena Sehun bersikap sangat manis padanya hari ini.

Bukankah sudah Luhan bilang, kalau dia ta pernah bisa mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri

"Lu," Panggilan Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Luhan. Namja rusa itu segera mengangkat kepalanya, dan memandang sahabatnya

"Aku baru saja dari apartemen," kata Baekhyun

Luhan menyengit "ya… aku tahu,"

"Ada yang menelfon ke apartemen kita tadi, dia mencarimu," kata Baekhyun lagi "katanya namanya Kyungsoo, saat aku bertanya padanya dia siapa , dia menyuruhku bertanya padamu,"

Kyungsoo…

**TBC**

**A/N: Gimana? Aku minta maaf baget kalau seandainya chap ini sangat tidak memuaskan, otakku lagi stuck banget belakangan. Entahlah, tapi kuharap otakku bisa kembali kekeadaannya yang biasa secepatnya *Reader-nim doa'in aku ya* **

**Omong omong aku mau bikin pengumuman, mulai saat ini aku bakalan UPDATE di DUA TEMPAT SEKALIGUS satu di FFN dan satunya lagi WATTPAD, Wattpad itu mirip sama Ffn, tapi kalau seandainya Ffn cuma buat fanfiction doang, wattpad itu bisa juga buat cerita lain yang bukan fanfiction. Penname aku masih tetep sama kok ngelakuin ini dalam rangka berjaga jaga, kalau seandainya nanti FFn berulah lagi, setidaknya fic ini masih bisa lanjut di Wattpad gitu, tapi tenang aja, selama aku masih bisa update di FFn aku pasti bakalan terus update di sini kok.**

**Terakhir, aku mau bilang review jusseyo :) Soalnya review kalian itu penting banget buat aku sebagai doping… Setiap aku lagi kehilangan mood buat ngelanjutin fic ini, aku pasti ngeliat review, dan akhirnya mood ku jadi bagus lagi deh… Nggak masala kok kalaupun reviewnya berupa kritik dan saran, atau sekedar 'lanjut thor' itupun udah menandakan kalian peduli sama fic ini, dan itu udah ngebikin aku seneng.**


	5. Chapter 5

**ALL I WANT IS YOU**

**DISCLAIMBER: Cerita ini asalnya dari otak saya, tapi castnya semua kepunyaan SM Entertaiment dan keluarga member EXO masing masing.**

**Cast: HunHan (maincast) Suho, Xiumin, Baekhyun, Lay, Chanyeol(?) dan Kyungsoo (dan mungkin cast lain akan bermunculan dimasa depan)**

**Gandre: Romance/Drama**

**RATING : M**

**Warning: YAOI FANFIC. BOY X BOY, TYPO DIMANA MANA.**

**A/N: Aku mengucapkan banyak terima kasih buat yang udah mau nge-baca, nge-rivew, nge-faforit, dan nge-follow fic abal ini, aku bener benar nggak nyangka kalau reviewnya bisa tembus angka seratus, ceongmal gomaowo….**

**Ah ya, tentang yang nanyain siapa Kyungsoo kemarin, rasa penasaran kalian bakalan terjawab di chap ini, tapi perlu kukatakan bahwa Kyungoo bukanlah ancaman untuk kelanjutan hubungan HunHan, dia entar bakalan punya couple sendiri kok, jadi nggak udah khawatir**

**Well, daripada aku kebanyakan ngomong, mending langsung baca aja…**

**Happy Read **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

"Kyungsoo?" tanya Luhan bingung mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda bertanya

"Ya, Do Kyungsoo –ahhh ya, di bilang kau pasti akan mengenalinya kalau aku menyebutnya sebagai Dio," kata Baekhyun menelengkan kepalanya, entah sadar atau tidak "Jadi…, siapa Dio ini Lu?"

Luhan membatu, sudah lama sekali dia tidak mendengar nama itu "Dio?" katanya akhirnya dengan suara yang nyaris hilang "Dio…, menelfon ke apartemen kita Baek?"

Baekhyun menyengit tetapi tetap diam dan terus menunggu Luhan memberi keterangan.

"Dia… adikku, Do Kyungsoo," kata Luhan lagi masih sepelan sebelumnya, perasaannya benar benar tak karuan sekarang disatu sisi dia sangat senang mengetahui bahwa Dio menemukanya, tapi disisi yang lain, dia agak ketakutan karena mungkin maksud anak itu menemuinya adalah untuk membawanya kembali…

Luhan tidak ingin kembali, lima tahun ini dia sudah sangat bahagia, dikelilingi oleh orang orang yang baik dan peduli padanya, dia hampir sudah tak pernah lagi menginjakkan kakinya ketempat yang dulu selalu dikunjunginya setiap malam, bahkan walaupun dia hidup tanpa yeoja itu, tapi… hidupnya disini sudah sangat baik baik saja…

Luhan tidak ingin kembali, karena dia khawatir seandainya dia kembali, maka kenangan tentang yeoja yang sudah mati matian dia lupakan itu kembali lagi, dia takut bahwa kalau dia kembali, maka Luhan lama yang sudah mati matian dia sembunyikan akan kembali lagi, dan dia benar benar tidak ingin itu terjadi, kalau boleh memilih, maka Luhan akan lebih memilih untuk hidup luntang lantung dijalanan, ketimbang kembali ke rumah orangtuannya.

Rasa sakit yang disebabkan oleh apa yang terjadi hari itu masih membekas jelas dihati Luhan, bahkan mengingatnya saja sudah ingin membuat Luhan melemparkan apa saja yang ada di sekitarnya, dia mungkin akan memaafkan orang tuanya suatu saat nanti, tapi untuk saat ini dia masih belum sanggup…

"Kau tidak pernah bercerita bahwa kau punya adik Lu," komentar Baekhyun sekarang menatap sahabatnya itu serius.

"Adik angkat sebenarnya, tapi aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai adik kandungku sendiri. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia mengganti namanya menjadi Kyungsoo, tapi yang jelas dia adikku Baek, Xi Dio..," "Maafkan aku, karena tidak pernah menceritakan ini sebelumnya, hanya saja aku memang sengaja menutupi masa laluku darimu dan juga Xiumin hyung…," ujar Luhan.

Baekhyun masih diam dan hanya menunggu penjelasan Luhan "Untuk kau ketahui, aku tidak selalu menjadi Luhan yang sekarang…" kata Luhan kemudian memberi jeda pada perkataanya "Ada saat diamana aku terpuruk dalam keadaan,"

**Flashback on **_**(A/N: dari awal sampai akhir flashback adalah P.o.V Luhan)**_

_Aku terus memutar mutar piringan hitam didepanku dengan tempo cepat, menciptakan sebuah harmoni beat yang membuat suasana dilantai dansa semakin menggila, aku tersenyum sedikit ketika menyadari bahwa orang orang dibawah sana begitu menyukai permainanku, membuatku tambah bersemangat untuk melancarkan aksiku membuat mereka berjoget sepanjang malam._

_Mungkin banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa tempat hiburan malam adalah tempat nista yang tidak seharusnya didatangi oleh orang orang terpelajar, tetapi aku punya definisi sendiri tentang tempat ini, memang benar tempat ini nista hanya saja…, hanya ditempat inilah aku merasa benar benar dibutuhkan, hanya di tempat inilah aku merasa bahwa skill ku benar benar di hargai, di tempat inilah aku merasa benar benar dianggap…_

_Aku tahu ini bukanlah kebiasaan yang baik, umurku bahkan masih delapan belas tahun tetapi aku telah menengelamkan diriku pada sisi kelam dari dunia ini, maafkan aku, tetapi itu semua tidak sepenuhnya salahku._

_Orang tuaku…_

_Ya, dari sanalah semuanya bersumber! Hidupku terasa sangat sempurna sampai aku berumur delapan tahun, aku mempunyai seorang ayah dan ibu yang sangat pengertian padaku, dan seorang adik angkat yang sudah ku anggap sebagai saudara kandungku sendiri, keluarga kami tidak terlalu kaya, tetapi aku merasa semuanya cukup, dan aku bahagia!_

_Tapi kemudian, saat aku menginjak usia delapan tahun, proyek software yang dikembangkan oleh ayahku menang tender besar, dan akhirnya ayahku dapat mendirikan sebuah perusahaan bernama Xi Corp, semuanya berjalan dengan baik pada awalnya, tapi kemudian perusahaan ayahku berkembang semakin pesat setiap harinya, sehingga ayahku semakin sibuk. Ibuku juga, dua tahun sejak perusahaan ayahku didirikan, tiba tiba kakek ku meninggal dunia dan mewariskan usaha restoranya pada ibuku, dibawah garapan ibuku restoran itu akhirnya merentangkan sayap kemana mana, sehingga ibuku juga jadi ikut ikutan sibuk_

_Hari ke hari kekayaan kami semakin bertambah, tetapi kebahagiaan ku juga semakin berkurang, Baba dan Mama jadi sering bertengkar, dan parahnya adalah mereka selalu bertengkar dihadapanku! Aku dan Dio juga jadi sering ditinggal dirumah sendirian –bahkan terkadang sampai berhari hari- hanya berbekalkan credit card, tetapi walaupun begitu aku selalu mencoba untuk meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa orang tuaku melakukan itu hanya untuk membuat kami bahagia._

_Aku terus meyakinkan diriku sendiri akan hal itu sampai hari itu… Hari kelulusan SMP. Hari dimana aku seharusnya merasa sangat bahagia karena menjadi lulusan terbaik akhirnya malah menjadi hari terburuk dalam hidupku. Tak satupun diantara ayah dan ibuku yang datang hari itu… Jangankan datang, ingat saja, aku meragukannya!_

_Aku masih ingat bagaimana kalutnya aku ketika menyadari bahwa alasan sebenarnya kenapa mereka tidak datang keacara kelulusanku adalah karena mereka bertengkar hebat setelah mengetahui bahwa masing masing sama sama berselingkuh dibelakang satu sama lain._

_Aku benar benar tak perah menyangka bahwa keluarga yang kupikir selama ini baik baik saja, walaupun memang sangat sibuk ternyata tidak sebaik yang kelihatannya…_

_Hari itu -dimana searusnya senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahku- adalah hari dimana aku membenci orang tuaku!_

_Aku mengerjab cepat guna membuyarkan lamunanku tentang orang tuaku, dan kembali fokus pada pekerjaanku, kurasa mungkin hari ini aku akan kembali menginap di rumah Tao…_

_0-0-0_

"_Okay, that's all for tonight, my next show will be on Saturday start from eleven p.m, xie xie," kataku menyudahi atraksi ku malam ini. Sempat terdengar desahan kecewa dari ratusan mata yang ada di lantai dansa, tetapi aku hanya membalas mereka dengan senyum simpul, kemudian langsung bergegas turun dari "sigasana-ku" dan berjalan menuju bar._

"_Bagaimana permainanku?" tanyaku singkat pada bartender bermata panda yang sedang melap meja bar dihadapanya, pemuda itu menatapku sebentar kemudian langsung meletakkan kain lap ditanganya dan melepas apron kerjanya seraya berteriak "Aku istirahat sepuluh menit!"_

_Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia mau memanfaatkan waktu breaknya hanya untuk berbicara denganku -biasanya sih dia selalu mengusirku setiap kali aku menghapirinya saat dia sedang bekerja, degan alasan aku selalu menganggunya- tetapi aku memutuskan untuk mengabaikan rasa penasaranku dan kembali mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama _

"_Masih tetap memukau seperti biasa, bahkan orang yang baru pertama kali melihatmu beratraksi pasti akan langsung jatuh cinta pada permainanmu ge, siapa sih yang tidak kenal Xi Luhan… Dj muda berbakat dengan wajah cantik yang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan kepribadiannya" kata Tao mencibir membuatku tertawa tanpa alasan yang jelas._

_Hampa…_

_Itu adalah satu satunya yang dapat kurasakan saat ini, bahkan walaupun mulutku tertawa, tetapi hatiku tidak begitu, rasanya seperti ada yang salah…_

"_Aku ini laki laki Tao!" kataku ikut ikutan mecibir._

"_Aku tau kau laki laki, tapi tetap saja cantik," komentar Tao lagi._

"_Aku menginap dirumahmu lagi ya malam ini,"kataku setelah selang beberapa waktu "Tempat tinggalku yang kemarin sdah tidak bisa dipakai lagi, orang yang punya flat itu datang ketika akau sedang membuat ramyun dan mengusirku setelah mengataiku penyusup, jadi… boleh kan kalau aku tidur ditempatmu malam ini?" kataku berusaha membuat wajah memelas._

_Berteman dengan pemuda bermata panda ini selama bertahun tahun setidaknya membuatku mengetahui satu hal, Zitao tidak pernah tahan dengan tampang memelas seseorang, dia pasti akan luluh pada akhirnya…_

"_Berhenti melakukan itu gege, aku sudah mengenalmu hampir empat tahun, dan tatapan memelas itu tak akan mempan lagi padaku!" Kata Tao tegas –atau perlu kuralat menjadi di tegas tegas kan._

"_Ayolah panda…" kataku lagi_

_Pada akhirnya usahaku membuahkan hasil juga, karena Tao akhirnya luluh "Baiklah baiklah, hanya untuk malam ini saja oke, besok kau harus pergi, mengerti!" katanya_

"_Oke," kataku mengacungkan kedua jempol ku dengan raut wajah meyakinkan, membuat pemuda panda itu kembali berdecih, sesaat setelahnya dia mengambil nafas dalam dan kemudian menatapku dalam dalam "Pulanglah ge," ujarnya kemudian dengan volume yang sangat pelan, tetapi masih tertangkap oleh telingaku._

_Raut wajahku langsung berubah "Taozi! Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan urusi urusanku!" Kataku setengah berteriak "Aku bisa menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri!"_

"_Oh yeah?" katanya dengan nada sinis "Lalu hidup luntang lantung dijalanan mengemis tempat tinggal padaku sementara kau punya rumah yang seperti istana dengan ratusa maid didalamya kau bilang meyelesaikan masalahmu begitu?" _

"_Kubilang jangan urusi URUSANKU!" kataku meneriakan kata terakhir_

_Tao hanya memandangku remeh "Kau menyedihkan Luhan ge~"_

"_Aku tahu aku menyedihkan tanpa harus kau ingatkan terima kasih," kata ku dengan nafas yang tidak stabil karena tersulut emosi "Kau pikir alasan kenapa aku selalu ketempat ini karena apa? Hidupku sudah sangat menyedihkan sejak ayahku memenagkan tender bangsat itu! Punya orang tua tetapi seperti yatim piatu! Orang tua macam apa yang bertengkar karena ketahuan berselingkuh dari satu sama lain dihari kelulusan anaknya!"_

"_Kalau kau tidak mau menampungku dirumahmu juga tidak apa apa! Aku bisa tidur di… entahlah…"_

"_Bukan itu maksudku ge," kata Tao seperti orang frustrasi "Aku kasihan pada Dio, setidaknya kalau kau memang tidak mau pulang demi orang tuamu, pulanglah demi dia…" kata Tao_

"_Pernahkakah kau memikirkan bagaimana perasaanya? Kau bisa seenaknya memberontak seperti ini, tidak pulang berhari hari dan bersikap kurang ajar kepada orang tuamu sebagai bentuk pelampiasan kekesalanmu karena kau adalah anak kandung dari orang tuamu, tapi Dio… Dia hanya anak angkat Luhan ge, dia bukan kau, bahkan walaupun dia tersakiti, dia tidak punya hak untuk marah… bahkan walaupun dia ingin melakukan semua hal yang kau lakukan dia tidak bisa…., karena dia punya hutang budi yang besar pada kedua orang tuamu…" ujar Tao kemudian, tatapanya padaku mulai melunak, tetapi entah kenapa malah membuatku semakin memikirkan kata katanya._

"_Kau bilang kau menyayangi adikmu ge, tetapi dimana kau ketika dia sangat membutuhkanmu… kau meninggalkannya dalam rumah besar itu sendirian padahal dia sangat membutuhkan seseorang sebagai sandaran… Tidakkah kau pikir ini agak terlalu kejam untuknya? Maksudku… lebih baik jika kau benar benar meninggalkan rumah itu dan tak pernah kembali lagi ketimbang pulang sekali beberapa hari sekali hanya untuk marah marah pada orang tuamu…,"_

"_Tujuanku datang bukan untuk mereka-" ujarku tetapi kemudian langsung dipotong oleh Tao_

"_-Aku tau, tetapi pada akhirnya kau malah ikut ikutan bertengkar dengan orang tuamu kan? Kau cerdas ge, murid tercerdas di angkatanmu, coba pikirkan dengan otak cerdas itu bagaimana menurutmu perasaan Dio melihat kakaknya pulang hanya untuk ikut menambah ketegangan di dalam rumah…"_

"_Tapi dia bilang dia baik baik saja," kataku lebih seperti meyakinkan dirinya sendiri._

"_Lalu kau percaya? Bahkan dari nada suaramu aku tahu kalau kau ragu gege," kata Tao mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Pulanglah, kalau kau tidak mau bertahan di rumah itu demi orang tuamu, setidaknya pikirkan dia, atau kalau tidak jangan kembali dan menambah masalah, aku bisa membantumu untuk memulai kehidupan baru…"_

_Aku terdiam, mencoba untuk mencerna semua perkataan pemuda bermata panda di hadapannku ini. Tao benar, selama ini aku hanya memikirkan sakitku, seolah olah akulah yang paling menderita diantara kami berdua, tetapi aku tak pernah memikirkan bagaimana sakitnya Dio… atau bagaimana tertekannya anak itu_

"_Akan ku coba," ujarku lirih pada akhirnya "mengikuti saranmu untuk bertahan demi adikku…"_

_Tao tersenyum "Nah itu baru gege yang kukenal,"_

_Aku ikut tersenyum bersamanya, tapi hanya sebentar karena setelahnya Minho –sang pemilik club- datang menghampiri kami dan langsung merankul bahuku dengan sok akrab "Atraksimu semakin baik saja dari hari kehari Luhan," ujarnya seraya tersenyum sangat lebar. Oh ya, tentu saja dia tersenyum lebar, aku selalu menghasilkan bayak uang untuknya kan?_

"_Tentu saja, aku Xi Luhan kau ingat?" kataku datar lalu melepaskan rangkulanya dari bahuku "Mana uangku?" ujarku langsung mengabaikan fakta bahwa pemuda itu adalah orang yang mempekerjakanku di club ini. Siapa peduli, toh dia tak akan berani untuk memcatku dengan begitu banyak uang yang kuhasilkan untuknya._

_Minho hanya terkekeh "Kau selalu seperti itu kan, langsung pada intinya, ini uangmu, kutambahkan sedikit sebagai bonus" katanya kemudian meletakan sebuah amlop cokelat diatas meja bar membuat Tao yang berada dibelakangnya memutar bola mata jengah "Nah, kuharap pengunjung club ini semakin bertambah setiap kali kau beratraksi Lu, sampai jumpa," kata Minho kemudian langsung berlalu pergi._

_Sepeningalan pemuda pemilik club tersebut Tao langsung menarik lengan Luhan agar merapat padanya "Satu lagi, aku benar benar tidak suka kau terus terusan bergelut dengan dunia hitam ini gege! Tempat ini benar benar memberikan pengaruh yang buruk padamu, dan bukankah Krystal juga sudah melarangmu untuk datang lagi kesini!" kata Tao tipis tapi tajam._

"_Ya, dan perkataan barusan datang dari seorang bartender yang menyuguhi setiap orang dengan minuman setiap malam,"kata Luhan dengan nada mengejek._

"_Dasar keras kepala! Sebenarnya kau mencintai Krystal tidak sih? Kau pikir bagaimana reaksinya saat mengetahui bahwa kau benar benar mengabaikan perkataanya dan tetap datang ketempat ini, jangan membuatku terus merasa bersalah karena membohonginya dan mengatakan bahwa kau sudah tidak pernah datang ke diskotik ini lagi sementara kenyataanya aku selalu melihatmu disini setiap malam!" kata Tao kesal._

"_Itu bukan salahku, salahkan saja orang tuaku yang membuatku begini" komenta Luhan pendek kemudian mengangkat bahu_

"_Cih!" kata Tao mencibir "terserah lah! Dasar keras kepala!" kata Tao kesal kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melanjutkan pekerjaanya._

_0-0-0_

_Aku menghela nafasku dengan kasar sesaat sebelum memarkirkan mobilku di halaman depan rumah orang tuaku, rasa sakit yang disebabkan oleh apa yang mereka lakukan pada hari itu masih terus menghatuiku setiap kali aku menginjakkan kaki dirumah ini, itulah alasan kenapa aku jarang sekali pulang, jika saja Dio –adiku- tidak ada didalam rumah ini kupastikan sudah dari dulu aku pegi dari keluarga terkutuk ini alih alih bertahan._

_Tapi apa yang dikatakan Tao benar, bahwa aku tak bisa bersikap egois dan hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri, bagaimanapun Dio juga merasakan hal yang kurang lebih sama denganku, ini bukan hanya tentang aku, tapi ini tentang kami…_

_Setelah terdiam selama sepersekian detik di atas mobil akhirnya aku mematikan mesin dan melangkah keluar, begitu aku keluar dari mobil dua orang maid langsung menyambutku "Selamat datang tuan muda Luhan" kata mereka ramah, tetapi ku abaikan sepenuhnya._

_Aku bukanlah orang yang pelit senyum, sungguh! Hanya saja setiap kali itu menyangkut tentang keluargaku rasanya emosiku selalu saja bergejolak tak stabil. Aku berjalan lurus kedalam rumah menghiraukan semua orang yang berpapasan denganku dan langsung menuju lantai dua –kamar Dio tepatnya._

_Aku sempat menghela nafas berat sebentar sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk memutar kenop pintu kamar adikku itu "Dio?" ujarku pelan seraya memanjangkan leherku mencari sosok Dio di dalam kamar luas itu. _

_Tak ada sahutan apapun, jadi aku memutuskan untuk langsung masuk saja siapa tahu mungkin dia sedang ketiduran atau bagaimana. Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk dan kemudian tersenyum simpul begitu mendapati sosok Dio sedang berdiri menghadap jendela seperti sedang mengamati –atau memikirkan- sesuatu._

"_Dio," kataku memanggilnya seraya tersenyum simpul dan menyandarkan daguku di bahunya. Anak itu sempat teronjak untuk sepersekian detik, tetapi kemudian -saat dia mengenali suaraku- segera menarik kedua lenganku menuju pinggangnya._

"_Gege pulang," katanya pelan. Itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan, lebih seperti sebuah pernyataan._

"_Ya, Panda menyuruhku pulang," kataku tak kalah pelannya._

"_Jadi hanya karena Tao menyuruhmu pulang maka kau pulang ge?" tanya Dio datar, tanpa emosi apapun "gege tega sekali padaku! Dan kenapa aku masih saja terus memaafkan kakakku yang jahat ini eoh? Bahkan walaupun dia selalu tidak pulang selama berhari hari…," Kata Dio penuh pura pura merajuk tapi kemudian terekeh._

_Aku ikut tersenyum bersamanya "Tentu saja, aku kan gege kesayanganmu Dio," kataku straktis._

"_Salah, karena kau adalah satu satunya gege ku Luhan ge," kata Dio membelas perkataanku. _

_Diam untuk beberapa saat, tapi seteleh itu tawa meledak diantara kami –entahlah, aku sendiri juga tidak terlalu yakin sebenarnya kami tertawa karea apa, tapi aku suka rasanya tertawa lepas seperti ini, rasanya… seperti semua ketengangan dan masalah yang kuhadapi bisa langsung hilang ketika aku melakukanya…._

"_Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman bermain?" kataku setelah menyudahi acara tertawaku._

_Dio membulatkan matanya yang sebenarnya sudah bulat juga "Sekarang?"_

"_Tentu saja sekarang, memang kau betah berada lama lama di rumah ini?" tanyaku menelengkan kepalaku tanda bertanya_

"_Tapi toh aku masih berada disini sampai sekarang, kan?" kata Dio ikut ikutan menelengkan kepalanyanya sepetiku, tapi setelah itu langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan kearah pintu "Taman bermain kedengarannya bagus, aku tidak mau tahu pokoknya gege harus memebelikan semua yang aku mau di taman bermain itu nanti!"_

_Aku terkekeh, "Baiklah, apapun untukmu adikku,"_

"_Tentu saja," kata Dio mengangguk anggukan kepalanya. Kami berdua berjalan beriringan menuju tangga kemudian melewati ruang tengah dan ruang tamu di lantai satu sampai pada akhirnya lagkah kami –langkahku sebenarnya- terhenti didepan pintu depan_

"_Kau baru pulang sekarang? Dari mana saja kau Luhan?" Itu adalah suara ayahku, dan saat ini dia tengah memandangku dengan tajam, kalau saja ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihatnya menetap orang dengan tatapan setajam itu maka bisa kupastikan aku akan bergedik ngeri sendiri, tetapi toh aku sudah terbiasa selama tiga tahun belakangan ini._

"_Baba masih peduli aku pulang atau tidak?" kataku tenang, tetapi sesungguhnya hatiku bergejolak "Kukira baba sudah lupa kalau baba memiliki seorang anak bernama Xi Luhan?" kataku masih dengan nada yang sama_

"_Anak ini…," kata baba geram. Memang itulah tujuanku, membuat ayahku geram!_

"_Sudahlah, baba tidak usah mengurusiku, aku bisa mengurusi urusanku sendiri!" kataku tajam walaupun terselubung dalam nada datarku " urusi saja selingkuhan baba itu," _

_PLAK_

_Suara tamparan itu menggema di dinding dinding rumah, sementara aku memegangi pipiku yang terasa panas karena tamparan itu, lalu menatap ayahku dengan pandangan menantang_

"_Kau -jaga mulutmu Luhan! Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, aku masih ayahmu!"_

_Sebenarnya banyak hal yang ingin ku teriakkan, tetapi aku berusaha untuk menahanya "Nah itulah masalahnya, aku tidak pernah memilih untuk mempunyai ayah seperti baba dan ibu yang seperti mama kan?" kataku tipis masih memandang ayahku tajam._

_Dio mendekatiku dan meligkarkan lengannya di lengan kiriku sambil berbisik "Gege… sudahlah…" tetapi aku mengabaikan perkataan anak itu._

_PLAKK _

_Ayahku menampar ku sekali lagi, bedanya kali ini lebih keras "DIAM!" katanya_

"_Baba~" cicit Dio disampingku._

"_KENAPA TIDAK SEKALIAN KAU BUNUH SAJA AKU! KAU BISA MEMAKSA MULUTKU UNTUK DIAM! TAPI KAU HARUS TAHU BAHWA KAU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BISA MEMBUATKU BERHENTI MEMBENCIMU! AKU MEMBENCI KALIAN BERDUA!" kataku akhirnya berteriak, tanpa repot repot memanggil orang di hadapanku itu dengan sebutan ayah, semua rasa frustrasi, rasa sakit hati dan rasa kecewa yang selama ini selalu ku simpan dalam hatiku akhirnya keluar juga lewat jeritan itu. Sungguh aku tidak ingin seperti ini, aku hanya ingin hidup normal dengan keluarga yang juga normal, makan malam bersama setiap malam, bertukar kabar setiap sarapan, bercanda dibeberapa kesempatan, dan selalu menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama…_

_Harmonis seperti keluarga lain…_

_Aku tidak pernah meminta lebih… Aku tidak penah mau uang mereka, yang aku ingin hanya kasih sayang mereka, kenapa mereka tidak juga mengerti…!_

_Dadaku naik turun sementara aku berusaha untuk menetralkan deru nafasku kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan ayahku yang masih berdiri mematung ditempatnya seraya menarik Dio bersamaku _

"_Mau kemana kau?" tanya ayahku ketika aku berlalu melewatinya_

"_Bukan urusanmu"ujarku dingin kemudian berjalan cepat menuju tempat mobil terparkir, dan bermaksud untuk membuka pintu di bagian pengemudi, tetapi tangan Dio menahanku, aku menatapnya dengan tatapan setengah sengit setengah lelah "Biar aku yang nyetir," katanya "Gege duduk saja di bangku penumpang,"_

_Aku menghela nafas kemudian menuruti permintaanya dan beranjak ke bangku penumpang. Begitu kami berada di dalam mobil Dio langsung menatapku denan tatapan yang sulit diartikan "Gege tidak apa apa?"_

"_Kenapa? Toh aku sudah terbiasa," kataku dengan suara yang kuusahakan tidak bergetar, tetapi ternyata usahaku sia sia, karena anak itu langsung tahu bahwa aku mau menangis _

"_Sudahlah, kalau gege mau menangis ya menangis saja, jangan ditahan," katanya_

"_Tidak laki laki tidak boleh menangis! Itu akan membuatmu lemah!" seruku lebih pada diriku sendiri _

"_Kau salah ge, menangis hanya membuatmu terlihat lebih manusiawi, jadi menangislah," kata Dio malah meruntuhkan semua pertahananku agar tidak menangis. Awalnya aku hanya menangis dalam diam, tetapi selanjutnya aku malah menangis terisak tanpa kendali_

"_Begitu lebih baik, kalau sakit jangan simpan dalam hati, karena pasti lama kelamaan akan berdampak tidak baik padamu," ujar Dio sambil menepuk nepuk bahuku._

_Inilah yang membuatku semakin menyayangi adikku yang satu ini, dia selalu bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik, dia tidak pernah menghakimiku atas apa yang ku perbuat, dia juga tidak berusaha untuk sok tahu atau sok bijak, tetapi aku tahu dengan jelas bahwa dia peduli…_

"_Dio, terima kasih banyak…"_

"_That's what brother're for," katanya tersenyum "Kita pergi kalau begitu? Kelihatannya yang lebih butuh hiburan disini adalah kau gege, bukan aku,"_

_Walaupun air mataku masih belum sepenuhnya kering tapi aku tersenyum._

_0-0-0_

_Dua hari telah berlalu sejak pertengkaranku dengan ayahku di depan pintu waktu itu, dan saat ini aku tengah duduk di café tempatku biasa berkencan dengan pacarku-Krystal, menunggu gadis itu datang, aku melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tanganku kemudian merutuki diri sendiri karena datang lebih cepat satu jam dari yang dijanjikan sehingga harus menunggu seperti ini…_

_Aku menghela nafas kemudian mencoba untuk merapikan rambutku dan kembali meminum americano dihadapannku_

"_Kan sudah kubilang, tidak usah datang terlalu cepat gege" kata Krystal langsung mendudukan dirinya dihadapanku seraya tersenyum._

_Aku ikut tersenyum bersamanya "Tapi kau suka kan?"_

"_Tidak, aku tidak suka, kau menbuatku terlihat seperti pacar yang kurang perhatian, aku tida suka!" kata gadis itu pura pura merajuk._

"_Tapi yang penting kan aku tahu bahwa kau tidak seperti itu krys" kataku lagi sambil menatapnya dalam dalam. Ini sudah jalan tahun kedua aku mejalin hubungan dengan gadis ini, dan aku masih sangat mencintainya, entahlah aku juga tidak tahu kenapa, tapi yang jelas aku sangat mencintainya, dan sampai saat ini aku tidak pernah bisa membayangkan hidupku tanpannya. _

_Krystal adalah warga negara Korea yang datang ke China untuk pertukaran pelajar dua tahun yang lalu dan masih menetap disini sampai saat ini, saat pertama kali aku melihatnya jujur aku merasa biasa saja,tetepi kemudian aku mengetahui bahwa dia sangat pintar bahkan menguasai empat bahasa sekaligus -China, Korea, Jepang, dan juga Inggris- aku mulai jatuh pada medan magnetnya. Dia adalah tipe pacar yang perhatian tapi tidak menuntut, walaupun agak cerewet dan suka sekali merajuk seperti sekarang ini tapi pada dasarnya dia baik, dan aku tahu bahwa dia mencintaiku_

"_Sudahlah Krys, aku mencintaimu, jangan marah lagi oke?" kataku_

_Gadis itu masih bersungut sungut sebentar namun kemudian menghela nafas dan tersenyum padaku "Baiklah, aku tak marah lagi" ujarnya._

_Waktu terus berjala dan tak terasa sudah dua jam lebih aku duduk bersama Krystal di café ini hanya untuk membicarakan hal hal yang tak berarti sebenarnya, mulai dari apakah dia sudah makan sampai kapan rencananya dia akan kembali ke Korea untuk liburan musim panas –maklum saja, tahun ajaran sebentar lagi berakhir dan itu artinya aku juga akan segera mengikuti ujian akhir kelulusan SMA._

_Dio dan Tao benar benar ribut memperingatkanku untuk belajar ketika mengetahui bahwa aku bahkan belum membuka buku sama sekali padahal ujian akhir hanya tinggal sebulan lagi. Tapi toh bagiku semua sama saja, bukan bermaksud menyombong, tetapi belajar tidak belajar selama ini nilai ku selalu baik baik saja._

"_Oppa," panggil krystal menggunakan bahasa Korea_

"_Wae?" balasku. Well berpacaran dengan gadis yang menguasai empat bahasa selama dua tahun mau tak mau membuatku juga harus menguasai bahasa bahasa itu sedikit demi sedikit_

"_Kau masih bertengkar dengan kedua orang tuamu?" tanyanya lagi masih dalam bahasa korea. Ekspresiku langsung berubah mengetahui kemana arah pembicaraan ini "Jangan bicarakan itu!" kataku datar._

_Selalu seperti ini, baik Tao maupun Krystal pasti selalu mendapat nada datar yang sama dariku setiap kali mereka berusah membahas masalah keluargaku_

"_Sampai kapan kau mau menolak membicarakan ini denganku ge, kita telah berpacaran selama hampir dua tahun, dan kau masih bertahan dengan sikap dingin yang sama setiap kali membahas masalah ini, sebenarnya kau menganggapku sebagai apa Luhan?" kata gadis itu, bukan dengan emosi tetapi lebih terdengar lirih._

"_Jung Soojung!" Kataku penuh penekanan, kemudian berdiri dan berjalan pergi. Aku menyayanginya, benar, tetapi bukan berarti dia bisa sebarangan ikut campur masalah keluargaku…_

_Krystal mengikutiku dari belakang, bahkan ketika aku masuk kedalam mobilpun dia juga mengikutiku "Aku peduli padamu, dan aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku ada disini untukmu, hanya saja kau tidak pernah membiarkanku masuk ke kehidupanmu yang itu…"_

"_JANGAN BICARAKAN ITU!" Teriakku sambil meninju setir mobil, nafasku tidak teratur dan sorot mataku penuh emosi. Gadis itu terdiam begitu juga denganku, sebenarnya aku juga terkejut kenapa aku bisa sampai berteriak seperti itu_

"_Krys… aku- maafkan aku-aku- maksudku- sungguh… Bukan itu maksudku Krystal," kataku dengan suara yang nyaris hilang._

"_Aku tidak pernah menuntut apapun padamu, aku selalu menerimamu dengan tangan terbuka setiap kali kau datang padaku, aku tidak pernah protes setiap kali kita harus berkencan secara sembunyi sembunyi tanpa ada orang yang tahu hanya karena kau tidak ingin orang tuamu tahu tentang kita, terkadang aku iri pada gadis gadis lain bisa berpeangan tangan dengan pacar mereka tanpa harus merasa khawatir, tetapi aku menekan perasaan itu dan selalu berusaha untuk tersenyum dihadapanmu," _

_Aku terdiam mendengar penuturan gadis itu, memang benar kami berpacaran secara sembunyi sembunyi –hanya Tao dan Dio saja kurasa yang mengetahui hubungan kami ini- bukan apa-apa tapi kurasa dengan latar belakang keluaraga Krystal kurasa ayah dan ibuku tak akan merestui hubungan kami, aku hanya takut saja, seandainya mereka mengetahui hal ini maka mereka akan memisahkanku dari gadis yang saat ini tengah duduk di sampingku ini_

"_Soojung-ah," kataku dengan bahasa korea_

_Gadis itu diam tak berkata apapun, tapi aku tahu dia bersedih "Baiklah, sekembalinya kau dari liburan musim panasmu di Korea kita temui orang tuaku bagaimana?" kataku akhirnya membuantya langsung menatapku tidak percaya. Well aku memang takut jika nantinya orang tuaku berusaha memisahkan kami, tetapi melihatnya bersedih seperti ini membuatku juga ikut ikutan tersiksa._

"_Kau serius?" ujar gadis itu tidak percaya._

"_Ya, aku serius, sekembalinya kau dari Korea, kita temui orang tuaku dan kita bicarakan semuannya," kataku mantap dan menggengam tangannya._

"_Terimakasih gege," ujarnya tersenyum simpul._

_0-0-0_

"_Baiklah jadi maksudku mengumpulkan kalian semua disini adalah karena aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupku kepada kalian berdua," kataku sopan, tetapi sama sekali tidak menatap kedua orang tuaku._

_Aku menepati janjiku pada Krystal beberapa hari yang lalu untuk mengajaknya bertemu orang tuaku, saat ini kami berlima dengan Dio tengah berada di ruang tamu rumah orang tuaku dengan posisi aku mengangam tangan Krystal, sementara orang tuaku menatap kami berdua dengan ekspersi yang tidak terbaca._

_Perasaanku campur aduk saat ini, gugup, lega dan juga menyesala bercampur baur menjadi satu, gugup karena sebentar lagi aku akan membongkar sendiri hubungan yang sudah dua tahun ini mati matian kusembunyikan dari orang tuaku, lega karena akhirnya aku memiliki keberanian juga untuk melakukakan hal ini, dan menyesal karena bagaimana kalau seandainya apa yang aku takutkan benar benar terjadi…_

"_Gadis cantik ini adalah pacarku, Krystal, dia adalah warga korea yang menimba ilmu di China" ujarku masih menolak memandang kedua orang tuaku. Jujur, walaupun saat ini aku sedang berbicara sopan pada orang tuaku, tapi bukan berarti rasa kecewa dan marahku yang telah terkumpul selama bertahun tahun belakangan ini pada mereka berdua sudah reda sepenuhnya._

"_Hallo paman, bibi, namaku Jung Soojung, tetapi biasanya semua temanku di China memanggilku dengan nama Krystal," kata Krystal sopan sambil membungkuk dihadapa kedua orang tuaku yang tengah menatap gadis itu dan aku bergantian._

_Ayahku tersenyum pada Krystal, begitu juga ibuku "Kau gadis yang cantik Krystal" komentar baba._

"_Dimana Luhan menemukanmu?" tambah ibuku masih seraya tersenyum._

_0-0-0_

"_Sudah kubilang kan tidak akan seburuk itu," komentar Dio menatapku dan Krystal bergantian seraya tersenyum lalu membukakan pintu mobil untuk Krystal._

_Dia benar, memang tak seburuk yang kubayangkan, kupikir awalnya orang tuaku akan menolak hubungan kami dan kemudian akan berusaha untuk memisahkanku dengan Krystal, tetapi ternyata mereka malah menerima hubungan kami dengan tangan terbuka, kalau tahu begini kenapa tidak dari dulu saja ku lakukan hal ini._

_Ada segelintir rasa bangga dan lega didalam hatiku mengetahui bahwa orang tuaku yang selama ini kupikir adalah orang tua terburuk di dunia ternyata tidak seburuk itu, setidaknya mereka masih membiarkaku untuk memilih jalan hidupku sendiri, dan tidak terlalu mengekangku seolah olah mereka adalah yang paling benar…_

_Mungkin, jika mereka terus terusan bersikap seperti ini padaku maka lambat laun aku mungkin akan memaafkan mereka… _

"_Jadi mulai hari ini, kau benar benar akan tinggal dirumah lagi ge?" tanya Dio menaikan sebelah alisnya –mungkin bermaksud mengintimidasi. Aku terkekeh "Ya, aku akan resmi kembali pulang kerumah," kataku "Setelah aku mengantarkan Krystal pulang," lanjutku kemudian._

"_Baiklah, hati hati oke," kata Dio kemudian "jangan menyetir terlalu kencang! Krystal, kalau gege tertalu ngebut pukul saja kepalanya," kata anak itu terkekeh._

"_Hey!" teriakku_

"_Baiklah, akan ku lakukan," ujar Krystal malah ikut ikutan terkekeh bersama Dio._

_0-0-0_

_Ini sudah lewat dua minggu sejak hari pertemuan itu, dimana aku mengenalkan Krystal pada keluargaku, dan aku menepati janjiku pada ibuku untuk selalu menginap dirumah, yang mana membuat Tao dan Dio senang bukan main, aku juga sudah berhenti datang ke club sejak hari pertemuan itu…_

_Entahlah, bisa dibilang aku menganggap hari pertemuan itu sebagai awal yang baru untukku dan orang tuaku utnuk memulai semuanya dari awal, keluarga kami mungkin memang tidak sempurna, tetapi setidaknya aku tahu sekarang bahwa kami bisa menutupi ketidak sempurnaan itu bersama sama._

_Tetapi ada yang aneh dari Krystal sejak seminggu yang lalu, aku juga tidak tahu alasannya, tetapi gadis itu selalu mengajakku bertemu setiap hari -padahal dia bukanlah tipe gadis yang seperti itu- namun ketika kutanya alasanya dia hanya bilang bahwa dia terlalu senang karena akhirnya dia bisa menunjukanku sebagai pacarnya pada dunia._

"_Luhan ge," kata gadis itu pelan. Kami tengah berada dipantai saat ini, walaupun waktu sudah menunjukan pukul delapan malam tetapi tak satupun diantara aku maupun dia yang mau beranjak dari pasir putih tempat kami tengah duduk saat ini. Sebagian karena angin malam yang menyapu wajah kami dengan lembut, dan sebagian lagi karena bintng bintang yang bersinar indah di atas langit malam yang bersih tanpa awan._

"_Apa?" kataku_

"_Berjanjilah padaku bahwa saat nanti aku tak ada disisimu kau akan hidup dengan baik" katanya. Dia melakukannya lagi, bertingkah aneh, selain selalu menganjakku untuk berkenan selama seminggu ini, gadis itu juga terus mengatakan hal hal yang tidak masuk akal seperti barusan, seperti dia akan meninggalkan ku sebentar lagi…_

"_Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku menyengit._

"_Berjanjilah," katanya_

"_Oke, baiklah aku berjanji, aku akan hidup dengan baik," kataku mengalah, toh gadis itu juga pasti tak akan memberikan jawaban yang berbeda._

_Krystal tersenyum._

_0-0-0_

"_Selamat siang Tuan Muda Luhan," sapa beberapa orang maid perempuan padaku seraya tersenyum yang langsung kubalas dengan senyuman. Berhubung hubunganku dengan kedua orang tuaku sudah mulai membaik sekarang maka aku tidak lagi memasang topeng datar seperti yang dulu biasa kulakukan ketika aku pulang kerumah ini, dapat kurasakan sendiri bahwa aku menjadi lebih seperti diriku yang dulu sekarang –ceria dan bersemangat._

_Hari ini rencananya aku akan menemui Tao dan menceritakan banyak hal pada pemuda bermata panda itu, berhubung karena Krystal selalu mengatur kencan untuk kami berdua, aku jadi tidak bisa bertemu dengan teman teman ku yang lain selama seminggu ini, dan mau tak mau aku harus mengakui aku agak merindukan mereka juga, terlebih Panda…_

_Beruntung hari ini gadis itu tidak mengatur jadwal kencan apapun untuk kami, karena katanya tugas sekolahnya menjadi menumpuk karena terlalu banyak berkencan denganku… jadi aku bisa menemui Tao_

_Aku bersenandung kecil seraya memuta mutar kunci mobilku membayangkan begitu banyak hal yang bisa kuceritakan pada Tao nantinya, tetapi kemudian langkahku terhenti didepan ruang kerja ayahku ketika mendengar nama Krystal disebut sebut_

"_Gadis bernama Jung Soojung itu telah meninggalkan China Tuan," itu suara Paman Lee, asisten sekaligus orang kepercayaan ayahku. Keningku berkerut, apa maksudnya ini?_

"_Apa kau yakin, dia tidak akan kembali lagi dan menganggu kehidupan Luhan?" kali ini terdengar suara ayahku._

"_Saya yakin tuan, saya sudah memastikan sediri bahwa gadis itu telah memasuki pesawat yang saat ini sudah lepas landas dari bandara" kata Paman Lee lagi._

"_Bagus, jangan sampai Luhan tahu akan hal ini, aku tidak mau dia semakin mebenciku," kata ayahku lagi membuatku mengepalkan tanganku dan menerobos masuk_

"_Apa maksud Baba?!" kataku setengah berteriak._

"_Luhan?"_

"_Ya aku Luhan, jelaskan apa yang sudah Baba lakukan pada Krystal!" Kataku penuh emosi_

"_Sejak kapan kau berdiri disitu?" tanya Ayahku malah semakin menyulut emosiku._

"_KUKIRA KAU SUDAH BERUBAH! TETAPI TERNYATA AKU SELAH! KAU BAHKAN MENJAUHKAN SATU SATUNYA ORANG YANG BENAR BENAR KUPEDULIKAN DARI HIDUPKU! AKU MEMBENCIMU!"_

"_Jaga mulutmu Luhan!"_

_Aku hendak berteriak lagi ketika ponselku bordering dan menampilkan nama Krystal di layarnya "Halo, Soojung-ah, dimana kau?!" kataku seperti orang gila "Kau tidak benar benar pergi kebandara kan, katakan padaku ini hanya lelucon. Jung Soojung! Ayo katakan padaku!"_

"_Oppa, kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk hidup dengan baik, jadi hiduplah dengan baik oke, mungkin ini adalah kontak kita yang terakhir, jangan mencoba menghubungiku lagi setelah ini, kalau kita memang berjodoh, kita pasti akan bersama, aku percaya itu, annyeong oppa" kata gadis itu dalam bahasa Korea. Suaranya bergetar, dan aku tahu dia tengah menahan tangis sekarang. Tak lama setelah itu sambunganya terputus, dia bahkan tak memberiku kesempatan untuk bicara…_

"_Lupakan gadis itu! Dia tidak cukup pantas untukmu?" kata ayahku _

_Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan paling tajam yang bisa kuberikan "LALU SIAPA YANG PANTAS UNTUKKU? ORANG PILIHANMU? CIHH! KAU SENDIRI SAJA TIDAK BECUS MENGURUS RUMAH TANGGAMU! DAN KAU MAU AKU MENGIKUTI JEJAKMU?!"_

"_GADIS ITU ANAK PEMBUNUH LUHAN!"_

"_DIA LEBIH JAUH LEBIH BAIK DARIMU" kata Luhan kembali berteriak._

"_TUTUP MULUTMU XI LUHAN!"_

"_TIDAK! SUDAH CUKUP! BAIKLAH KAU BISA MENJAUHKAN KRYSTAL DARIKU! TAPI JANGAN HARAP AKU MASIH SUDI MENGINJAKAN KAKIKU DIRUMAH INI!" Dengan ucapan yang lolos dari mulutku itu, aku melemparkan kunci mobil ponsel dan dompet yang ada didalam sakuku "Ku kembalikan semuanya, fasilitas dan uang yang kau berikan padaku! Aku keluar dari rumah ini! Aku salah mengira kita bisa hidup normal sepeti keluarga lain, sementara kenyataanya kita akan selalu seperti ini!" kataku lalu kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan membanting pintu._

**Flashback off**

"Begitulah Baek, aku keluar dari rumah itu pada hari juga, lalu menginap di rumah seminggu berikutnya, sampai akhirnya aku mendapat kabar bahwa aku menerima Beasiswa di Seoul University dan terbang kesini" kata Luhan mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Lalu kau tidak pernah bertemu Krystal lagi?" tanya Baekhyun. Luhan menggeleng lesu.

"Kau tidak menyesal?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Tidak," kata Luhan tertawa sumbang "Karena seandainya aku tidak mengambil keputusan itu pada hari itu, maka mungkin aku tak akan ada disini sekarang, kita mungkin tak akan saling mengenal Baekhyun, satu satunya hal yang masih kusesalkan sampai saat ini hanyalah karena aku tidak sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Dio hari itu…,"

"Lu," kata Baekhyun kemudian langsung memeluk Luhan "Aku tidak tahu ternyata kisah hidupmu seperti ini," kata namja pencinta eyeliner itu masih tetap memeluk namja rusa di hadapannya.

"Baek, aku tidak bisa nafas…" kata Luhan tercekat.

"Oh, mianhae," "Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Tidak ada, kalau Dio memang menemukanku ya sudah biarkan saja, yang jelas kalau tujuannya menemuiku adalah untuk mengajakku kembali kerumah itu, aku tidak akan mau," ucap Luhan menatap sahabatnya dalam dalam.

"Baiklah, apapun keputusanmu, kau tahu kalau aku dan Xiumin hyung selalu ada dibelakangmu kan?"

"Aku tau," ujar Luhan.

0-0-0

Seorang namja bermata bulat dengan tinggi badan yang tidak terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran namja sebayanya melangkah sambil menyeret kopernya keluar dari bandara. Namja itu tersenyum ketika memandangi foto di tanganya

"Ini sudah lima tahun ge, aku penasaran apakah kau masih sama, atau sudah berubah," ucap namja itu pada foto yang digenggamnya dengan erat itu.

**TBC**

**A/N: Gimana? Mianhae der-nim kalau seandainya chap ini sangat tidak memuaskan dan nggak ada HunHan momentnya, aku juga nggak niat sebenerna nulis di bagian Krystalnya, tetapi mau gimana lagi harus aku lakuin, karena itu penting untuk cerita ini, setidaknya Luhan harus punya alasan yang tepat sampai mau kabur dari rumah kaya gitu, jadi maafkan aku reader-nim karena harus membuat LuStal moment di chap ini… :(**

**Tapi tenang aja, di CHAP DEPAN AKU AKAN MEMBERIKAN SATU CHAP PENUH SAMA HUNHAN MOMENT gimana? Aku janji!**

**Oh iya aku mau curcol nih, selamat ya buat yang bisa dateng ke TLP di Jakarta kemaren, aku nggak isa pergi soalnya karena jarak kota tempat tinggalku jauh banget dari Jakarta, so… aku cuma bisa bergalau ria deh sambil mentengin leptop mandang iri sama yang bisa pergi *Adakah yang punya nasib sama denganku?***

**Sekali lagi aku minta maaf kalau seandainya chap ini sangat tidak memuaskan, walaupun begitu, review jusseyo, biar aku tambah semangat ngerjain chap selanjutnya, bagaimanapun review dari kalian sangatlah berarti bagi seorang author sepertiku.**


	6. Chapter 6

**ALL I WANT IS YOU**

**DISCLAIMBER: Cerita ini asalnya dari otak saya, tapi castnya semua kepunyaan SM Entertaiment dan keluarga member EXO masing masing.**

**Cast: HunHan (maincast) Suho, Xiumin, Baekhyun, Lay, Chanyeol(?) dan Kyungsoo (dan mungkin cast lain akan bermunculan dimasa depan)**

**Gandre: Romance/Drama**

**RATING : M**

**Warning: YAOI FANFIC. BOY X BOY, TYPO DIMANA MANA.**

**A/N: Akhirnya bisa update juga… kkekkekke, nah sesuai dengan janjiku di chap 5 yang lalu, aku ngebawa HunHan full moment di chap ini, tapi sebelum itu seperti biasa, ak mau ngucapin terima kasih yang sebesar besarnya kepada seluruh pembaca fic abal ini, aku bener benr nggak nyangka ternyta reviewnya bisa tembus seratus empat puluhan lebih, suer *V sign* **

**Well, by the way, inget nggak kalo di akhir chap 4 aku pernah nyebut bahwa aku bakalan double update di FFn sama Wattpad, aku nggak jadi double update di Wattpad, di ganti jadi blog pribadiku ( .com) bukannya kenapa napa sih, Cuma pingin jaga jaga aja, siapa tahu FFn berulah lagi, aku bener bener nggak mau fic ini berenti di tengah jalan, makanya aku ngelakuin ini…**

**Ah ya, kalo misalnya udah lebih tiga minggu aku nggak update di FFn, coba aja cari di blog pribadku tadi **_**(link-nya: 2014/09/23/all-i-want-is-you-repost/)**_**, siapa tahu aja aku udah update disitu, tapi aku bener bener berhara suapaya bisa nyelesaiin fic ini di FFn, nulis diFFn enak sih solanya, nggak ribet.**

**Well, terakhir aku Cuma mau ngomong,**

**Happy Read :)**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

"Aish…. Meyebalkan….!" Kata Sehun seraya berguling guling diatas kasur miliknya "Ini bahkan sudah hampir satu minggu kenapa kau masih belum masuk kerja juga..." kata Sehun dengan nada kesal bin frustrasi.

Penyebab uring uringan-nya sudah sangat jelas adalah Xi Luhan –namja rusa cantik yang belakangan ini resmi menjadi asisten pribadinya- yang sampai saat ini masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya di apartemen Sehun. Sehun mengerti kalau seandainya Luhan masih harus mengurus hyung-nya yang pastinya saat ini masih dalam masa pemulihan pasca operasi usus untu yang dijalaninya, tetapi kan… Luhan bukan satu satunya orang yang bisa mengurus hyung-nya itu.

Berdasarkan pengakuan namja rusa itu, mereka tinggal bertiga di apartemen mereka, dan itu artinya seharusnya Luhan sudah mulai bisa bekerja lagi sekarang, tetapi apa? Nyatanya namja rusa itu masih juga belum muncul di apartemen Sehun…

Di mohon pengertianya saja –Sehun sebenarnya adalah orang yang punya rasa keprimanusian yang tinggi, tetapi di satu sisi- Sehun juga membutuhkan Luhan untuk mengurus segala keperluanya untuk syuting, pemotertan, dan segala macam hal lainnya… Lagipula, Sehun sudah memberikan namja itu cuti selama tiga hari penuh…

Sehun menghela nafas berat, sebenarnya bukan itulah alasan sebenarnya kenapa namja albino itu sangat menginginkan kehadiran Luhan di apartemenya sesegera mungkin, kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Sehun khawatir dengan namja rusa itu mengingat bahwa Luhan keluar dari apartemen Sehun dengan raut wajah seperti orang yang sedang depresi waktu itu –Sehun tahu mungkin Luhan sudah lebih baik sekarang, tetapi tetap saja mengingat nama L-U-H-A-N membuatnya kembali membayangkan ekspersi terakhir yang diperlihatkan oleh namja cantik itu ketika mereka bertemu untuk yang terakhir kalinya minggu lalu…

"Kapan kau akan kembali bekerja eoh?!" Sehun bermonolog sendiri "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku Xi Luhan?!" ujarya lagi seraya menarik rambutnya dengan gaya dramatis. "Aghh…" erang Sehun frustrasi kemudian langsung melompat berdiri dari posisi tengkurapnya "Aku bisa gila!" katanya lagi lalu megacak acak rambutnya sendiri.

Sehun berjalan kedepan cermin kemudian kembali memulai diskusi antara dirinya versus dirinya sendiri. Sepertinya berbicara dengan cermin sudah menjadi semacam kebiasaan tersendiri baginya sekarang, entahlah Sehun pun juga tidak tahu jawaban pastinya karena apa, tetapi yang jelas pikirannya terasa lebih tertata setiap kali dia habis berbicara keras keras didiepan cermin seperti ini, dan pikiran yang tertata rapi adalah satu satuya hal yang dibutuhkan Sehun saat ini mengingat betapa kacaunya dia "Sebenarnya kau kenapa Oh Sehun? Kenapa kau begitu peduli pada namja bernama Xi Luhan itu? Memang dia siapamu?! Eoh?!" kata Sehun berapi api, entahlah pada siapa.

"Lebih tepatnya apa arti namja itu bagimu Sehun?" kata namja albino itu kemudian dengan nada yang sama sekali berbeda dengan pertanyaan pertanyaan sebelumnya setelah jeda yang lama, lalu kembali mengacak rambutnya sendiri frustrasi.

Kenapa Sehun malah terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang berada dalam masa transisi dari normal menuju gay begini? Maksudnya, mengkhawatirkan Luhan sampai uring uringan hanya karena namja itu tidak menampakan dirinya di depan Sehun selama seminggu ini? Bukankah itu agak terlalu berlebihan jika disebut sebagai ke khawatiran seorang teman? –itupun kalau mereka bisa disebut teman, hanya saja sepertinya, menimbang hubungan antara mereka berdua belakangan ini… kata teman pun sepertinya juga tidak cocok untuk mereka berdua…

Sehun kembali menghela nafas berat.

Sehun sebenarnya adalah orang yang memiliki pemikiran terbuka, bagianya setiap orang berhak untuk melakukan apapun yang mereka mau selama tidak merugikan orang lain, termasuk menyukai sesama jenis.

Walaupun begitu… mendapati dirinya sendiri sedang dalam masa peralihan menuju ke arah itu tetap saja membuat hatinya terasa menggajal, dan juga shook. Maklumi saja, selama dua puluh satu tahun hidupnya Sehun tidak pernah meragukan orientasi seksualnya, dia selalu percaya bahwa dia menyukai mahluk bernama yeoja, bahkan dia juga sempat berpacaran dengan seorang yeoja dulu saat umurnya masih enam belas tahun, yah… walaupun pada akhirnya kisah itu berakhir dengan tragis, tetepi tetap saja setidaknya Sehun pernah merasakan bagaimana berpacaran dengan yeoja.

Lalu… kenapa? Kenapa ketika Sehun bertemu dengan namja yang bernama Xi Luhan ini, dia menjadi begitu tak menentu, begitu bergairah, dan begitu tak masuk akal, seperti bukan dirinya saja… parahnya lagi, kenapa ketika dia bertemu dengan namja yang bernama Xi Luhan ini, dia menjadi meragukan orientasi seksualnya sendiri?! Luhan bahkan bukanlah seorang gay –namja itu berkali kali menegaskan pada Sehun bahwa dia adalah namja normal- tetapi kenapa namja rusa itu malah mampu membuat Sehun berubah haluan begini?

Sehun mengusap mukanya kasar, kemudian kembali menghela nafas berat.

"Sehun," terdengar panggilan halus dari arah luar kamar Sehun, tetapi namja albino itu sudah bisa langsung menebak siapa kira kira yang memanggilnya "Aku perlu bicara padamu penting!" gumam Suho, kemudian beberapa detik kemudian terdengar langkah kaki menjauh.

0-0-0

Aura yang terpancar di ruang tamu apartemen Sehun pagi itu terasa begitu berbeda dari biasanya, dengan dua belah pihak yang sama sekali tidak seimbang. Sehun di satu sisi terlihat begitu menikmati menatap tajam namja rusa yang saat ini tengah duduk di depannya, sementara namja yang ditatap –Luhan, kelihatannya begitu tertekan dan tidak nyaman ditatap seperti itu sehingga terus menggigiti bibirnya sendiri dari tadi dengan kepala menunduk, telapak tangannya sudah basah oleh keringat dingin yang diakibatkan oleh kegugupan.

Luhan bukannya takut pada Sehun –setidaknya sejak kejadian seminggu yang lalu, rasa takut dan paranoidnya terhadap namja pucat itu sudah jauh berkurang- hanya saja tatapan tajam yang saat ini diarahkan Sehun padanya membuatnya benar benar tidak nyaman, entahlah tetapi Luhan merasa bahwa namja albino itu punya kemampuan untuk menelanjangi seseorang hanya melalui tatapan saja –persis seperti apa yang dilakukannya pada Luhan saat ini.

Luhan tahu –sangat tahu malah- kesalahannya tentang memperpanjang cutinya secara sepihak, padahal sebelumnya Sehun sudah mau berbaik hati padanya dengan meminjamkan uang untuk membayar operasi usus buntu Xiumin, hanya saja namja pucat itu tidak perlu menatapnya dengan sebegitunya kan? Kalau Sehun terus menatapnya seperti ini, bagaimana mungkin Luhan bisa menjelaskan semuanya? –Bahwa ini semua diluar kemauannya, bahwa Baekhyun tiba tiba di tugaskan ke jeju dan hanya ada dia yang bisa mengurus Xiumin dirumah- sementara untuk sekedar menatap Sehun saja sudah membuat nyalinya ciut.

Luhan akui, bahwa bahkan walaupun Sehun itu tampan, tetapi tetap saja namja itu memiliki aura yang sangat tidak enak –dan membuat gugup- ketika sedang menatap orang dengan pandangan mengintimidasi seperti saat ini. Luhan meneguk ludahnya kasar kemudian kembali mengigiti bibirnya, masih belum berani untuk menatap Sehun, apalagi memulai pembicaraan.

Keadaan hening yang ganjil itu terus belanjut sampai akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya "Kau punya sesuatu untuk dikatakan padaku Luhan?" ujar Sehun dengan nada datar yang biasa, sementara satu alisnya naik menandakan bahwa dia sedang bertannya, dan membutuhkan jawaban.

Pada keadaan normal, Luhan bukanlah orang yang dengan senang hati menerima ketidak sopanna dari orang yang jelas jelas lebih muda darinya, tetapi… berhubung keadaan saat ini tidaklah bisa dikatakan normal –menurut Luhan- maka dia memilih untuk tidak berkomentar soal itu, dan hanya memberikan jawaban yang ingin didengar Sehun darinya.

"Maaf," gumam Luhan dengan suara yang nyaris terdengar seperti bisikan, sementara kepalanya masih terus menunduk menghadap sepatunya sendiri "Aku… temanku... dia ditugaskan ke jeju secara mendadak, dan baru pulang kemarin sore, jadi… hanya aku satu satunya orang yang bisa merawat hyung kami, aku tahu kalau aku terlihat sangat tidak bertanggung jawab, dan tidak tahu terima kasih, tetapi sungguh, ini diluar perkiraanku, dan ini juga bukan mau ku, Sehun-ah," kata Luhan cepat

Tatapan Sehun melunak, entahlah… tetapi Sehun dapat merasakan bahwa jantungnya kembali berulah ketika mendengar Luhan menyebut namanya seperti itu, entahlah, dia juga tidak mengerti –toh, tak ada satu hal pun yang benar benar dia mengerti tentang dirinya ketika hal itu berkaitan dengan namja cantik bernama Xi Luhan yang tengah duduk di hadapannya ini- tetapi satu hal yang pasti, mendengar namanya meluncur keluar dari mulut Luhan membuatnya senang, dan dia menyukainnya!

Mendengar namanya disebutkan oleh Luhan dengan akrab begitu, membuatnya merasa seperti mendengar suara genta angin yang dulu sering dia dengar dari kejauhan setiap kali berkunjung ke rumah neneknya di pedesaan, tegas, halus, lembut, dan menenangkan…

Dia menyukainnya!

Sehun berdehem, berusaha keras untuk kembali membawa dirinya sendiri kembali ke kesadaran, lalu kembali berujar "Aku tidak suka berbicara dengan orang yang tak mau menatapku," kata Sehun tegas "kau bicara padaku Luhan, bukan sepatumu," kata Sehun lagi

"Ah maaf," gumam Luhan kemudian mengangkat kepalanya.

"Lalu bagiamana dengan hyung mu sekarang?" tanya Sehun.

"Umin hyung?" tanya Luhan, walaupun kelihataaya pertanyaan itu hanya ditujuannnya pada diri sendiri "Sudah jauh lebih baik, kata dokter kemungkinan sabtu ini jahitannya sudah bisa dibuka," kata Luhan mau tak mau tersenyum sangat manis, tanpa sadar bahwa Sehun saat ini sedang menyangkal mati matian bahwa dia terpesona pada Luhan.

Sehun kembali berdehem, kemudin menghela nafasnya sendiri "Baguslah," ujar Sehun pendek dan dalam hati membatin _Aku senang melihatmu tersenyum, _tapi kemudian malah merutuki dirinya sendiri karena kembali berlaku tidak normal

"Ah sudahlah, ngomong ngomong…," kata Sehun kemudian memberi jeda pada kalimatnya membuat Luhan fokus menatapnya -penasaran "Jadi kau yang mengurus semua jadwalku selama Suho hyung di Jepang?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan, walaupun sebenarnya dia sudah tahu jawabanya.

Suho memang sedang berada di Jepang saat ini, inilah alasan kenapa namja dengan senyum angelic itu memanggil Sehun untuk berbicara kemarin sore, bisnis keluarga Suho sedang berada di dalam semacam krisis yang cukup serius sehingga ayahnya membutuhkan namja itu untuk ikut membatu mengembalikan keadaan kedalam kondisi stabil.

Sehun sebenarnya agak takut katika mendengar hal ini –selama bertahun tahun belakangan ini Suho lah yang mengurusnya, mengingatkannya untuk makan, dan menyuruhnya beristirahat, menyusun semua jadwal Sehun sehingga Sehun tidak penah merasa terlalu direpotkan dengan profesinya, dan… banyak hal lain yang Sehun sendiri juga sudah lupa saking banyaknnya- mengingat terakhir kali Suho meninggalkannya untuk mengurus diri sendiri satu setengah tahun yang lalu Sehun malah berakhir menciptakan sebuah skandal tentang dirinya yang babak belur di pukuli oleh beberapa orang preman.

Namun, walaupun begitu Sehun juga sadar bahwa dia tidaklah bisa bertindak egois, dan melarang Suho untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan keluarganya, jadi… walaupun hatinya sebenarnya agak tidak ikhlas, tetapi akhirnya dia membiarkan Suho untuk berangkat ke Jepang, setelah namja angelic itu mengatakan bahwa selama dia tidak berada di Korea makan segala macam bentuk tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang menejer akan dilimpahkan kepada Luhan –entahlah, bagi Sehun hyungnya yang satu itu kelihatannya sangat percaya pada Luhan, untuk alasan yang Sehun juga tidak tahu- dan mengancam Sehun utnuk tidak melakukan hal hal aneh pada Luhan, karena dia sudah mewanti wanti Luhan supaya langsung melapor padanya kalau seandainya Sehun bertindak semena mena.

Sehun mencibir dalam hati waktu Suho begitu bersemangat untuk mengancamnya kemarin, Suho tidak tahu saja bahwa Luhan adalah tipikal orang yang suka menyembunyikan rahasia untuk dirinya sendiri, pengalaman Sehun sudah membuktikan itu dua kali –toh sampai sekarang Luhan juga tidak pernah mengungkit perkara ciuman mereka kan?- jadi bahkan walaupun Sehun memang bertingkah yang aneh aneh Sehun yakin Luhan juga pasti tak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun.

"Ya, aku akan mengurus semua jadwalmu mulai sekarang, sampai Suho kembali" kata Luhan mantap "Aku mungkin tidak berpengalaman dalam hal ini, tapi aku akan berusaha sebisannya"

Sehun tersenyum tipis melihat Luhan, hanya saja Luhan tak bisa melihatnya karena Sehun tersenyum terlalu tipis "Baiklah, ini" kata Sehun kemudian menyerahkan sebuah smartphone yang biasanya selalu dibawa Suho kemana mana. Luhan menatap Sehun dan ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja itu bergantian tanda tak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau memberikanku ponsel?" kata Luhan

"Itu smartphone yang biasa dibawa oleh Suho hyung, didalamnya terdapat kontak sutradara, produser, perusahaan periklahn, dan juga agensiku, kau pasti membutuhkannya selama menjadi menejer sementaraku" jelas Sehun. Melihat Luhan tak kunjung mengambil benda kotak itu dia kembali bertanya "Apa yang kau tunggu, ambil lah!" perintah Sehun

"Ah, majja!" gumam Luhan lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil ponsel itu "Passwornya adalah ulang tahunku" ujar Sehun ketika melihat Luhan terlihat agak kebingungan menata ponsel di tangannya

"Oh…" kata Luhan kemudian langsung mengetikan nomor nomor yang sudah sangat di hafalanya itu. Bagimanapun Luhan pernah mengidolakan Sehun selama kurang lebih tiga tahun, dan kalau Sehun terus bersikap sereti ini –dalam artian berhenti membuat Luhan takut dengan sikap sikap mesumnya yang benar benar berlebihan itu- maka tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa Luhan akan kembali mengakui Oh Sehun sebagai idola -bias- nya lagi, ditambah lagi jarak ulang tahun mereka yang hanya delapan hari membuat Luhan semakin menghafal hari ulang tahun namja albino yang sedang duduk di depannya itu.

"Tunggu, kau tahu ulang tahunku?" tanya Sehun –walau terdengar tidak terlalu kentara tetapi- terkejut dengan fakta baru ini.

"Eum…" gumam Luhan yang sekarang fokus memeriksa segala sesuatu yang ada di ponsel itu "Jadi… hari ini kita ada pemotertan di Apundong, lalu ke agensi sebentar mengembalikan brang milik sponsor, dan ada syuting iklan nanti malam jam tujuh untuk produk cokelat…." Kata Luhan membacakan jadwal yang sudah ditulis rapi oleh Suho didalam note pada ponsel tersebut "Lalu… kata Suho aku harus menghubungi Ahn Tae-woo dan Jung Yoon-shik, lalu….-"

"-Tunggu dulu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu ulang tahunku?" potong Sehun sukses membuat Luhan menoleh.

"Eh… itu… kau artis besar kan? Profile mu ada dimana mana tuan Oh," kata Luhan berkelit, tidak ada alasan khusus sebenarnya, hanya saja dia masih belum mau memberi tahu Sehun perihal dirinya yang pernah –bahkan mungkin masih- menjadi fanboy dari namja pucat itu, entahlah, tetapi Luhan punya firasat bahwa hal itu hanya akan membuat Sehun semakin besar kepala saja.

Luhan sempat melihat Sehun masih menatapnya curiga selama spersekian detik, namun pada akhirnya namja albino itu hanya mengangkat bahu dan tak mengatkan apa apa lagi.

0-0-0

Ini sudah lewat beberpa hari sejak Luhan di angkat menjadi menejer semntara untuk Sehun oleh Suho, dan sejauh ini semuanya berjalan baik baik saja -Luhan bisa mengimbangi kinerja Suho dan tidak membuat jadwal Sehun menjadi berantakan- dan hari ini mereka berdua sedang berada di lokas drama baru yang dibintangi oleh Sehun.

Menurut jadwal yang sudah disusun oleh Suho, maka Sehun akan melakukan tiga sceen hari ini, sceen pertama adalah jam setengah sepuluh pagi, yaitu adegan kejar kejaran menggunakan mobil, lalu jam dua siang adegan romantis di taman, dan yang terakhir jam tujuh malam yaitu adegan makan malam romantis.

Luhan menyengit tidak suka ketika mengingat dua sceen terakhir yang akan di lakukan Sehun hari ini, tanpa alasan yang jelas sebenarnya, Luhan sendiri juga bingung kenapa dia merasa begitu tidak suka melihat Sehun beradegan romatis didepannya dengan wanita lain, bahkan walaupun itu hanya acting. Luhan dulu –waktu masih terang terangan mengaku sebagai fanboy Sehun- tidak pernah seperti ini, palingan dia hanya akan iri saja karena Sehun bisa beradu acting dengan banyak wanita cantik, tetapi sekarang, entahlah… semuanya begitu tidak masuk akal dan rumit belakangan bagi Luhan ketika menyangkut Oh Sehun.

Ada segelintir rasa tidak rela dalam diri Luhan ketika mengingat Sehun akan memegang tangan wanita, menatap wanita tersebut dengan pandangan penuh cinta, dan berbicara dengan tutur bahasa halus juga romantis pada wanita tersebut, bahkan walaupun itu hanya sekedar acting saja.

Luhan mengusap mukanya kasar kemudian kembali memperhatikan Sehun -yang saat ini tengah duduk kira kira dua meter darinya dan asik bercengkrama –kelihatannya akrab sekali- dengan pemeran utama wanita yang akan menjadi lawan mainnya di drama ini- dengan pandangan mengejek yang pasti akan membuatnya terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja mengalami cidera serius.

Yah… mungkin Luhan memang sedang mengalami cidera, hati dan pikirannya yang cidera melihat Sehun bisa se akrab itu dengan seseorang, entahlah…

"Owh… liat mereka berdua, bukankah mereka terlihat sangat cocok jika bersama?" tanya salah satu crew drama yang tiba tiba saja sudah berdiri di samping Luhan sambil menggotong beberpa property yang Luhan sendiri juga tidak tahu namanya.

Luhan mendengus dalam hati _cocok apanya, mereka harusnya fokus pada pekerjaan mereka bukan malah bermain main seperti itu_ batin Luhan. Kemudian sesaat setelahnya melongo mendapati dirinya dari tadi terdengar seperti kekasih overprotective yang sedang terbakar cemburu buta karena melihat kekasihnya lebih akrab dengan orang lain.

_Apa yang terjadi padamu Luhan?! Bukankah kau namja normal? Kenapa sekarang kau malah terdengar seperti tidak rela Sehun dekat dengan orang lain selain dirimu?!_ Luhan kembali membatin _Aku harus fokus pada pekerjaanku, dan berhenti mengurusi si muka mayat itu! Ya, pekerjaanku! Pekerjaanku lebih penting!_ Luhan berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kemudian mengambil nafas yang dalam berharap dapat menyegarkan pikirannya.

Luhan kemudin berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sehun dengan mencoba untuk mengawasi persiapan set yang sepertinya sudah Sembilan puluh delapan persen jadi, tetapi kemudian Luhan malah mendapati dirinya kembali dikuasai rasa penasaran yang berlebihan ketika mendengar suara tawa wanita yang –diketahuinya- sedang duduk bersama Sehun, dan kembali menolehkan kepalannya untuk melihat sebenarnya apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh kedua manusia itu.

Tak selang berapa lama Luhan melihat si wanita beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melambai pada Sehun –yang membuatnya tak bisa menahan diri sendiri untuk tidak membatin _pergi saja sana dasar yeoja genit!_- kemudian berjalan menjauh.

"Asisten! Bawakan aku air mineral!" perintah Sehun dengan setengah berteriak, padahal Luhan yakin bahwa namja pucat itu tahu betul bahwa sedari tadi Luhan hanya berdiri dua meter dibelakangnnya. Dan lagi, apa itu? Sehun bahkan tidak memanggil Luhan dengan benar.

Oke, Luhan masih bisa terima jika Sehun tidak mau memanggilnya dengan embel embel "hyung" di belakang namanya, karena mungkin ego namja pucat itu terlalu tinggi, tetapi setidaknya Sehun bisa kan memanggil Luhan dengan namannya kan? Alih alih hanya menggunakan kata "asisten".

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya menahan sakit hati, Sehun memang pernah bersikap manis padanya saat meminjamkan uang untuk biaya operasi Xiumin hari itu, tetapi bukan berarti karena dia pernah bersikap manis pada Luhan, namja pucat itu akan selalu melakukannya, sifat menyebalkan dan seenaknya sepertinya sudah mendominasi dalam diri Sehun, sehingga –sepertinya tanpa namja albino itu sadari pun- dia selalu bersikap semena mena pada Luhan!

Apalagi sekararang Suho sedang tidak ada untuk mengawasinya karena berada di Jepang, membuat kelakuan anak itu meningkat tiga kali lebih menyebalkan dari biasannya, Sehun memang tidak pernah lagi berlaku mesum pada Luhan sejak kejadian di hari pertama dia masuk kerja itu, tetapi, bukan berarti sifat menyebalkan yang lain hilang begitu saja.

Buktinya sudah tiga hari ini Luhan menderita kekurangan tidur karena Sehun memerintahkan Luhan untuk berjaga di apartemennya sampai dia tidur –dengan alasan, dia merasa tidak nyaman kalau harus ditinggalkan sendirian di apartemen sebesar itu sebelum tidur- dan kadang kadang hal itu bisa sampai jam satu pagi, lalu kemudian Sehun akan kembali menghubunginya sekitar jam lima pagi dan mengeluh lapar sehingga menyebakan Luhan harus bergegas datang ke apartemen Sehun dan membuatkan namja itu makanan, karena ternyata namja albino itu begitu buta tentang dapur sehingga membuat ramyun pun dia tidak bisa.

Sehun mengaku pada Luhan dua hari yang lalu bahwa Suho lah yang selalu mengurusi makannya, baik membuatkannya makanan rumahan atau membelikananya sesuatu untuk mengganjal perutnnya. Terkadang Luhan heran sendiri, bagaimana namja yang sudah tinggal sendiri selama bertahun tahun seperti Sehun bisa begitu tergantung pada orang lain?

Luhan meraup kasar botol air mineral yang tergeletak didekatnya dan dengan ogah ogahan berjalan mendekati Sehun lalu memberikan air mineral itu "Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Sehun menyengit "lamban" katanya kemudian, cukup pelan, hanya saja masih bisa terdengar jelas oleh Luhan.

Ya ampun anak ini! Tidak bisakah dia sehari saja berhenti membuat Luhan kesal setengah mati, kalau tidak mengigat bahwa dia memiliki utang yang sangat banyak pada Sehun maka mungkin sekarang Luhan sudah memukul kepala si Tuan Menyebalkan itu "Mworago?" ujar Luhan sinis, tetapi masih berusaha bersikap tenang.

"Lamban, seperti siput," kata Sehun kemudian kembali meminum air mineralnya dengan tenang –tanpa dosa sedikitpun.

"Yak! Anak ini benar benar…!" kata Luhan setengah berteriak "Aku bahkan tidak protes ketika kau menolak untuk menaggilku hyung, dan sekarang kau malah mengataiku lamban?!" ujar Luhan mtersulut emosi.

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan ekspresi wajah menyebalkan. Setelah sekian detik akhirnya Luhan menghela nafas "Sudahlah, tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan tembok batu," ujarnya kemudian berharap Sehun akan merasa tersindir, tetapi sepertinya namja pucat itu cukup tidak peka, sehingga terlihat santai santai saja, bahkan walaupun kenyataanya Luhan baru saja mengatainya "Well setidaknya kau bisa memanggilku dengan namaku kan?"

Benar, Sehun bisa saja memanggil Luhan dengan namanya, hanya saja memanggil namja rusa itu menggunakan namanya dengan keberadaan namja itu didepannya hanya akan membuat jantung Sehun kembali bekerja secara abnormal, dan Sehun tidak mau lagi merasakan hal yang seperti itu. Sudah cukup dia menekan kegugupannya sendiri ketika memanggil Luhan dengan namanya beberapa hari yang lalu –di apartemen Sehun saat Luhan kembali masuk kerja setelah absen selama seminggu penuh-, dan Sehun tidak mau lagi merasakan yang seperti itu!

"Kau adalah asisitenku! Dan hak ku untuk memanggilmu dengan sebutan apa saja yang kuinginkan" kata Sehun datar.

Berduri! Mungkin kata kata itulah yang dapat menggambarkan ketajaman kata kata Sehun pada Luhan kali ini, mungkin sekilas memang terlihat seperti itu, tetapi bagi Luhan… Well, Sehun tidak lagi terlihat seperti itu, mungkin namja itu memang menyebalkan, seenaknya, dan mesum, hanya saja menurut pandangannya -sebagai pisikolog- Luhan dapat menyimpulkan bahwa semua hal itu adalah semacam dinding perlindungan yang diciptakan oleh Sehun untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri.

Entahlah, tetapi Luhan memiliki firasat aneh, bahwa sebenarnya Sehun tidaklah jauh beda dengan dirinya lima tahun yang lalu, haus akan kasih sayang, tetapi malah selalu merasa sendirian, di terlantarkan, dan tak berarti… Apapun yang diperbuatnya…

Hal ini jugalah yang membuat Luhan tidak bisa begitu marah pada Sehun. Karena setiap kali dia melihat Sehun marah marah, dan berindak sesukanya, dia seperti melihat dirinya lima tahun yang lalu…

Luhan kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar bahwa hal itu membuat Sehun yang menatapnya dari sudut matanya terpaksa menelan salivanya dengan kasar. Dimata Sehun bibir itu berlipat ganda lebih mengoda saat ini membuatnya kehilangan akal sehatnya dan ingin merasakan bibir menggoda itu lagi –entahlah, sepertinya segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Luhan terlihat begitu mengairahkan bagi Sehun, sehingga bahkan dia sendiri tidak bisa menghentikan pikiran mesumnya terhadap namja itu.

Apakah hal ini masih bisa disebut normal?

"Aish! Berhentilah melakukan itu! Kau terlihat menjijikan!" kata Sehun.

"Melakukan apa?" kata Luhan bingung. Rasanya dari tadi dia tidak melakukan apapun yang membuat Sehun harus jijik padanya.

"Mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu!" kata Sehun tipis, agar tak seorangpun selain Luhan bisa mendengarnya.

_Oh… apa yang terjadi pada anak ini?_ Batin Luhan. Dia bahkan sudah merasakan bagaimana rasanya bibir Luhan –dua kali malah- dan sekarang dia mengatakan bibir itu menjijikan… apa apaan!

Tunggu! Apakah Luhan baru saja mengungkit kejadian itu? Kenapa dia malah terdengar seperti mengharapkan Sehun menciumnya lagi?! Luhan melebarkan matanya kemudian membatin _Tidak tidak tidak! Xi Luhan, kau! Sadarlah! Dia itu namja! Dan kau juga namja! Bagiamana kau mengharapkan namja itu kembali mencium mu!_

Tiba tiba darah mengalir dengan cepat kepipi Luhan membuat kedua pipi itu terlihat agak memerah, Luhan sendiri juga tidak bisa menjelaskan kenapa dia bisa merona begitu, tapi dia sudah tidak berani menatap Sehun lagi.

Sehun? Namja itu juga sama sekali tidak berani untuk menatap Luhan, dan lebih memilih untuk menatap lurus ke depan, sambil terus berdeham berharap semoga hal itu dapat mengurangi kejanggalan yang baru saja tercipta diantara mereka. Tadi dia terpesona terhadap bibir namja itu, sekarang di terpesona pada pipi pemuda itu yang kemerahan, entah pengaruh matahari, atau entahlah…

Kenapa setiap inci tubuh Xi Luhan selalu membuat Sehun tertarik!

_Kau yakin kau masih normal Oh Sehun?_ Batin Sehun.

"Sehun-ssi! kita take dalam lima menit!" terdengar suara sutradara dari seberang lapangan, dan Sehun mengangguk kecil "Kau, kembali ke van dan siapkan bajuku untuk dilokasi selanjutnya!' kata Sehun pada Luhan, masih tak mau menatap pemuda itu.

Luhan hanya berjalan pergi menjauhi Sehun sambil berusaha menghilangkan rona kemerahan dikedua pipinya.

0-0-0

Luhan menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kursi lengan nyaman didalam van Sehun kemudian memejamkan matanya, dia sudah menyiapkan semua keperluan Sehun untuk take berikutnya, dan sekarang ini dia merasa sangat kelelahan, tulang tulang nya rasanya mau patah semua, mengingat Sehun selalu menyuruhnya seenaknya selama beberapa hari belakangan ini.

Selang beberapa menit rasa kantuk pun mulai merayapi Luhan, entah kenapa bangku van Sehun terasa begitu nyama sehingga Luhan merasa dia bisa tertidur kapan saja kalau tidak segera membuka matanya, badannya yang awalnya sakit semua karena sangat kekurangan istirahat sekarang terasa sudah lebih agak ringan dan rileks dari sebelumnya di atas bangu van tersebut, pikiran Luhan mulai melanyang enah kemana mana dan dia benar benar sudah hampir tertidur ketika ponselnya dengan begitu tidak sopanya meraung raung minta di angkat.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati Luhan kembali membuka matanya dan menatap smartphone yang ada di tanganya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian, seraya dalam hati mengutuk ngutuk siapa saya yang berani menelfonya ketika dia sudah hampir terlelap "Yeoboseo?" kata Luhan sinis

"Ada apa dengan nada suaramu, kenapa kau gusar begitu?" Itu suara Xiumin

"Ada apa hyung?" kata Luhan "terjadi sesuatu?" ujarnya kemudian

Xiumin terkekeh "Ani, nan gwenchana Luhan-ah" kata Xiumin kemudian

Luhan menghela nafas kemudian mendegus keras "Kalau begitu kenapa? Aku ngantuk" ujar Luhan ogah ogahan.

"Tidak~ Hanya ingin menanyakan kau sudah makan atau belum? Bagiamana dengan artis yang menjadi bos mu itu…?" kata Xiumin cepat.

"Hanya itu?!" jawab Luhan tidak percaya dan luar biasa jengkel, dia benar benar mengantuk sekarang, dan waktunya yang berharga digangu oleh Xiumin –walaupun sebenarnya Luhan tahu, hyungnya itu mengkhawatirkannya- hanya untuk menanyakan apakah dia sudah makan atau belum. Seperti tak ada waktu lain saja –yang lebih tepat- untuk menanyakan itu "Sudah! Hyung tolong jangan telfon aku lagi kalau kau menyayangiku, aku benar benar mengantuk!" kata Luhan lalu memutuskan sambungannya secara sepihak.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya, kemudian kembali memejamkan matanya berusaha agar kembali tertidur, dan dalam hati berharap agar Sehun menyelesaikan jadwalnya hari ini dengn cepat, sehingga Luhan bisa segera bertemu dengan kasurnya tercinta.

0-0-0

Sehun menghela nafasya panjang, dan berjalan gontai ke vannya, membayangkan bahwa dia masih harus ke lokasi lain untuk pemotretan membuat Sehun merasa berlipat ganda lebih lelah dari yng seharusnya

Sehun kembali menghembuskan nafas berat, dimana namja itu? Luhan… apa dia kabur dari Sehun atau bagaimana? Kenapa sudah setengah jam ini Sehun tidak melihatnya? Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, dan mengeser pintu vannya

GLEK

Begitu Sehun membuka pintu van nya, dia langsung dihadapkan pada namja rusa yang baru saja dia sebutkan beberapa saat yang lalu, namja itu terkulai lemas pada salah satu bangku mobil, terlihat sangat damai

Untuk beberap detik Sehun mematung menatap Luhan, tapi kemudian dia langsung mengerjab ngerjab cepat berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya, sekali lagi Sehun terpesona pada Luhan, kali ini pada leher jengkang putih mulus namja itu, bagaimana mungkin ada namja yang seindah ini?

Sesuatu diselangkangannya mulai mengeras

Sehun mungkin benar benar harus mempertanyakan ketertarikan seksualnya sekarang, kenapa setiap inci tubuh Luhan dapat langsung meningkatkan libido nya, apa sekarang Sehun sudah berubah menjadi gay?

Entahlah…

"Yak! Luhan bangun! Kau menggunakan kursiku!" kata Sehun seraya mengoyang goyangkan tubuh Luhan, tetapi entah mungkin karena faktor terlalu kecapean atau apa Luhan sama sekali tidak terbagun, malah terlihat semakin nyaman dikursinya.

Sehun sekarang memasukan sebagian badannya ke dalam mobil, masih berusaha membangunkan Luhan "Yak Xi Luhan!" kata Sehun

Luhan mengeliat sebentar, kemudian matanya perlahan terbuka, tepat saat berada sekitar lima sentu didepannya, Luhan menatap Sehun sayu lalu berujar "Kau begitu menyebalkan Sehun-ah, tetapi kenapa wajahmu sangat tampan?" ujar Luhan dengan suara serak.

Sehun kembali membeku di tempatnya, pertama karena jaraknya dan Luhan sangat dekat, kedua karena Luhan sekarang menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu yang membuat Sehun harus magap magap kehabisan nafas –walaupun dia tak memperlihatkannya- dan ketiga, karena Luhan baru saja memanggilnya dengan sangat mesra…

_Apakah dia bermimpi?Atau dia memang sengaja menggoda ku?_ Batin Sehun

Sehun sudah berusaha untuk menahan dirinya beberapa hari belakangan ini untuk tidak melakukan hal hal aneh (read: mesum) pada Luhan, karena dia tahu bahwa namja rusa itu begitu ketakutan padanya –lagipula dia juga ingin memperbaiki hubunganya dengan Luhan, juga menghilangkan cap namja mesum yang sepertinya sudah melekat di kepala Luhan tentang dirinya- tetapi bagaimana mungkin dia bisa bertahan kalau seandainya Luhan baru saja –walaupun sepertinya dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri- menggodanya…

Mungkin benar, Sehun sudah tak tertarik pada yeoja lagi! Mungkin benar Sehun sudah jatuh sepenuhnya dalam pesona seorang Xi Luhan…

Mata Luhan yang baru saja menatap Sehun sayu kembali menutup, meninggalkan Sehun yang saat ini agak bingung, dengan perasaanya sendiri, disatu sisi dia lega, karena Luhan tak lagi menatapnya dengan sayu, tapi di sisi yang lain dia kecewa, karena kemungkinan besar apa yang dikatakan Luhan tadi mungkin saja hanya racauanya dalam mimpi saja

_Tapi dia menyebut namaku!_ Batin Sehun. Dia baru ingat, bahwa memang Luhan menyebut nama Sehun tadi, Sehun mengerling kearah Luhan yang masih tertidur –jarak mereka masih belum berubah, entahlah Sehun hanya tidak mau menarik dirinya dari situ

GREB…

Tiba tiba tangan Luhan meraih pingangnya, masih dengan mata terpejam, membuat Sehun terbaring disampingnya, sekali lagi Sehun harus menahan nafas dengan tingkah laku namja rusa yang ada disampingnya ini saat tidur.

_Apa dia memang selalu seperti ini saat tidur! Menyambar apa saja yang ada disekitarnya, seolah olah memanggil namaku dengan suara serak seperti itu belum cukup untuknya, kalau kau terus menggodaku Xi Luhan, jangan salahkan aku kalau aku melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuatmu menyesal…. _Sehun bermonolog dalam hatinya

Monolog itu terputus ketika ponsel Sehun bordering, sehingga membuatnya mau tidak mau harus menoleh. Sehun menyengit sebentar sebelum mengangkat panggilannya

"Hyung?" kata Sehun setengah berbisik, sambil melirik Luhan yang terlelap disampingnya - masih memegangi pingang nya- berusaha tidak membangunkan namja itu.

"Dimana kau? Orang orang ditempat pemotretan menelfonku, dan mengatakan kau belum datang juga! Ya ampun, aku di Jepang, dan sedang meeting Sehun-ah! Bisaka kau mengurus jadwalmu sendiri?!" Suho langsung berbicara tanpa henti.

"Hyung, nafas" kata Sehun mengingatkan

Terdengar tarikan nafas diseberang sana "Dimana Luhan hyung?" kata Suho lagi

"Dia sedang mengurus beberapa hal," kata Sehun mengerling pada Luhan disebelahnya

"Kanapa dia tidak mengangkat telfonnya?"

"Karena ponselnya ada padaku hyung," jawab Sehun berbohong, dia hanya tidak suka ada orang yang memarahi Luhan selain dirinya.

"Kenapa kau mengambil ponselnya? Sudah kubilang dia yang mengurus semua jadwalmu selama aku di Jepang! Apa kau masih tidak menerimanya sebagai asistenmu?" kata Suho

"Hyung…" kata Sehun "kurasa aku sedang tidak enak badan Hyung, bisakah kau katakan pada mereka pemotretan hari ini dibatalkan saja, aku butuh istirahat"

"Tapi beberapa menit yang lalu kau baik baik saja," ujar Suho

"Aku tidak ingin membuat hyung khawatir" jawab Sehun berdusta lagi

"Er… baiklah kalau begitu, istirahatlah dengan cukup, jangan sampai kau benar benar sakit! Jangan lupa minum air putih yang banyak, dan makan bubur panas akan membantumu, kau bisa meminta bantuan Luhan, kalau kau banar benar tidak enak badan"

"Baiklah, kututup hyung," kata Sehun lalu mematikan sambungannya "Karena kau, aku harus berbohong pada hyungku!" kata Sehun kepada Luhan yang sampai saat ini masih terlelap sambil memeluk pingang Sehun erat.

Sehun mulai pegal dengan posisinya, sehingga dia menggeliat mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman, pergerakan Sehun juga membuat Luhan yang berada disampingya ikut bergerak. Luhan mengeliat selama beberpa saat, kemudian malah menyandarkan kepalanya didada Sehun.

"Nah sekarang kemana kita?" ujar Sehun retoris sambil mengerling menatap namja yang terlelap didadanya dengan seringaian yang akan membuat uku roma siapa saja berdiri.

0-0-0

Luhan terbangun, dan merasakan sesuatu membungkus tubuhnya, sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut… tapi dia masih belum tahu apa itu, Luhan membuka matanya dengan berat hati, dan memandang sekeliling, merasa asing dengan pemandangan dihadapannya, ini sama sekali bukan kamarnya, langit langit kamar itu begitu tinggi, dan catnya juga putih, sementara langit langit kamar luhan berwarna hijau pucat.

Luhan mencoba berfikir keras mengingat bagaimana dia bisa berada disini, tapi hal terakhir yang dia ingat adalah, dia tertidur di dalam van Sehun setelah menutup secara sepihak telfon dari Xiumin.

Tunggu! Lalu bagaimana dia bisa berada disini?

Luhan menatap sekeliling, dan kemudian memaksakan dirinya untuk bangun, menyibakan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, kemudian kembali memandang sekeliling.

"Aku… ada dimana?" Luhan bergumam lebih kepada dirinya sendiri

"Di kamar hotel," Jawab suara lain yang sepertinya berasal dari belakang punggung Luhan. Luhan menoleh cepat dan membelalak melihat sosok Oh Sehun yang bertelanjang dada dihadapannya, hanya dengan sehelai handuk yang menutupi selangkangannya.

Tidakkah ini terasa familiar? Beberap minggu yang lalu dia juga terjebak dengan Oh Sehun dalam sebuah ruangan tertutup yang berakhir dengan pelecehan seksual yang dilakukan oleh namja pucat itu padanya. Sehun mungkin sudah tidak lagi bersikap mesum pada Luhan selama beberapa hari belakangan ini, tetapi hal itu tetap tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa Sehun mungkin kembali akan melecehkan Luhan… kan?

Luhan panik, sejuta pertanyaan sekarang bersarang di otaknya _apa yang terjadi disini? Bagaimana aku bisa berada di kamar hotel ini, lalu kenapa namja itu berpakaian sepeti itu sekarang?_

"Ke-kenapa kau membawaku kesini?"tanya Luhan dalam cicitan.

"Well, aku tidak tahu alamat rumahmu, dan juga pasti akan sangat repot membopongmu dari lantai satu ke lanta tiga puluh kalau aku membawamu ke apartemenku" kata Sehun santai seraya menopang berat tubuhnya pada meja rias dibelakangnya.

"Tapi, kau bisa membangunkanku kan?" balas Luhan.

"Kau pikir aku tidak mencoba? Kau tertidur seperti kerbau Xi Luhan," kata Sehun kejam, membuat Luhan mendelik dalam diam. Walaupun begitu, kalau boleh jujur Luhan juga tak bisa membohongi diri sendiri kalau dia tidak kembali terpesona melihat tubuh sempurna yang ada dihadapannya itu, Luhan bersemu merah, dan dia terus merutuki diri sendiri karena itu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu?" Kata Luhan menatap Sehun, tak sedikitpun berusaha menyembunyikan rasa panik dalam suaranya, yang kalau dipikir lagi sebenarnya adalah kesalahan besar, karena Sehun adalah orang yang suka sekali memanfaatkan kelemahan orang lain.

"Kenapa? Kau membayangkan sesuatu terjadi diantara kita? Maaf membuatmu kecewa, tapi aku baru selesai mandi," kata Sehun menyeringai.

Luhan kembali bersemu –kali ini karena malu. Bagaimana dia bisa sangat bodoh, ya mandi! Tentu saja, itu alasan yang masuk akal kenapa Sehun hanya memakai handuk, lagipula bukankah kelihatan jelas dari rambutnya yang basah….Dan lagi kalau Luhan tidak begitu panik tadi, dia bisa berfikir terlebih dahulu, dan melihat keadaan sekitar, kemudian menyadari bahwa dirinya masih berpakaian lengkap, tanpa ada satupun yang terlepas.

Luhan meremas tagannya sendiri karena gugup, entahlah dia gugup karena apa, karena dia baru saja membayangkan bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi diantara dia dan Sehun, atau karena Sehun masih bertahan menatapnya dengan intens, sementara keadaan namja itu sama sekali tidak pantas untuk menatapnya seperti itu?

Detak jantung Luhan mulai tak terkendali -atas alasan yang Luhan sendiri juga bingung kenapa…

Sehun yang masih menatap Luhan intens dari seberang tempat tidur, sekarang menelan salivanya kasar, karena melihat Luhan yang menunduk gugup, sesekali membasahi bibirnya –yang membuat bibir itu semakin menggoda- dan meremas jarinya sendiri, membuat Sehun sangat terangsang

Apa Luhan kembali mencoba mengodanya?

Kalau begitu Luhan berhasil! Sesuatu di selangkangan Sehun sudah mulai mengeras, apalagi megingat kondisinya saat ini yang tidak mengenakan apa apa selain handuk yang dalam sekali sentakan akan lepas begitu saja.

Luhan kembali membasahi bibirnya, dan sata itu Sehun sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi, ada mahluk buas yang perlu dilepaskan, ada nafsu yang harus dipuaskan, dan malam ini, Xi Luhan harus membantunya dengan itu!

Masa bodoh dengan fakta bahwa mereka berdua sama sama namja! Sehun tak peduli, ia hanya ingin Xi Luhan menghangatkan ranjangnya malam ini!

Sehun berjalan mendekat kearah Luhan, sangat lambat tapi pasti, matanya menatap namja mungil itu dengan pandangan ganas terbutakan oleh nafsu, sementara namja yang sedang ditatap, masih belum menyadari bahaya apa yang mengancamnya, Luhan masih berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak tak beraturan, melompat lompat, berlomba lomba…

Sehun semakin mendekat, dan saat Sehun menaiki kasur secara perlahan tapi pasti –membuat kasur itu sedikit berderit- Luhan baru menoleh, kemudian mentap horror namja dihadapannya.

"A-apa y-ang kau l-la-lakukan?" kata Luhan tergagap.

Sehun tidak menjawab, malahan semakin mendekat, seringaian menyeramkan terus terpahat diwajanya "Se-sehun?" kata Luhan ketakutan.

Dulu juga seperti ini -saat Sehun menciumnya, Luhan juga merasakan hawa mematikan yang sama, tapi entah kenapa Luhan merasa bahwa yang kali ini akan lebih dasyat, seolah olah yang akan dilakukan sang artis kali bukan hanya menciumnya, apalagi mereka sekarang hanya berdua, didalam kamar hotel dengan pencahayaan remang remang, dan salah satu dari mereka hanya menggunakan sehelai handuk tipis untuk menutupi bagian tubuh yang diperlukan.

Sehun semakin mendekat "Apa y-ya-yang k-kau la-lakukan?" tanya Luhan sekali lagi, masi terbata bata saking takutnya.

"Bukankah kau yang menginginkan ini Luhan sayang?" kata Sehun suaranya terdengar sangat berat dan serak, mungkin pengaruh dari libidonya yang menanjak drastis

"A-apa?" ujar Luhan

"Kau terus mengodaku dari tadi, dengan membasahi ini," kata Sehun mengusap bibir Luhan denga tangannya.

_APA?!_ Luhan membasahi bibirnya karena dia sudah gugup setengah mati, bukanya ingin menggoda Sehun, lagipula bagaimana Sehun bisa begitu mudahnya terangsang! Sehun mengambil tangan Luhan dan meletakan tangan itu di atas penisnya yang terbalut handuk.

"Nah, kan kau rasakan sendiri, bahkan adikku sudah terbangun" kata Sehun masih dengan suara rendah yang sama. Luhan membelalakan matanya, tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya bahwa dia akan menyentuh penis milik orang lain, Luhan masih normal, dan dia masih ingin meremas payudara, bukan batang panjang yang disebut penis!

"Ayo Luhannie," kata Sehun masih memaksa tangan Luhan tetap berada diatas kejantanannya. "Remas punyaku atau aku akan meningalkan jejak dilehermu, yang kuyakin tak akan hilang sampai seminggu kedepan!" kata Sehun agak jengkel, karena Luhan tetap tak melakukan apa apa.

Ya ampun, kenapa hidup Luhan harus serumit ini, dia hanya ingin hidup normal, dengan orang yang normal pula, bukannya menjadi asisten artis yang mesumnya minta ampun seperti Oh Sehun.

Luhan pikir, daripada Luhan harus menanggung malu seminggu karena lehernya dipenuhi oleh kissmark, lebih baik dia menuruti perintah dari namja sinting mesum dihadapannya ini, Luhan menghela nafas kemudian meremas kejantanan Sehun.

Sehun mengeram sambil memejamkan matanya, saat merasakan tangan mungil Luhan meremas penisnya "Kau mau kan mengangatkan ranjangku malam ini?"

**TBC**

**A/N: Gimana? Chap depan seperti yang kita semua udah ketahui mereka berdua bakalan NC-an, doain aja supaya aku bisa bikin full NC di chap 7, sebenernya chap 7 tu udah setengah jadi sih, Cuma masih dibutuhkan proses untuk menyempurnakan chap yang itu, jadi tunggu aja ya… *wink***


End file.
